Extraterrestrial
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Di dunia ini, yang pasti hanyalah ketidakpastian itu sendiri. / Kau percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk luar angkasa?/ ShikaIno. AU. Mind to r&r? Last Chapter -It's Supernatural, Extraterrestrial!- is up. :3
1. Encounter

Konoha City, tahun 20XX, adalah sebuah kota yang sudah sangat berkembang dengan pesat. Gedung-gedung tinggi memenuhi kota ini. Lalu lintas selalu dipenuhi kendaraan namun tidak ada kemacetan berkat jalan layang ataupun jalan bawah tanah. Struktur kota dibangun sedemikian rupa hingga taman yang berisi tanaman hijau tidak berkurang jumlahnya. Polusi udara berhasil diminimalisir dengan berhasilnya pengembangan mobil energi listrik yang tidak menghasilkan gas karbondioksida secara berlebihan. Sebuah kota yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Kemajuan teknologi di Konoha City tidak terlepas dari kemajuan pendidikannya. _Educational Majestic_ – begitulah sebutan lain dari kota ini. Dan sebutan itu tentunya tidak lepas dari citra kota yang sangat menekankan pendidikan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa penelitian selalu berjalan di kota yang seolah tidak pernah mati ini. Pengusahaan sumber daya alam yang terbatas menjadi tidak terbatas selalu menjadi topik hangat bagi para peneliti. Bahkan ada rumor bahwa terdapat penelitian ilegal yang tengah mendalami mengenai makhluk-makhluk yang belum teridentifikasi sebagai salah satu usaha untuk mendapatkan sumber energi baru. Yah, sejauh mana kebenaran rumor ini, tidak ada yang tahu.

Demikian pula dengan tokoh utama kita. Pemuda yang cuek ini bahkan mengabaikan rumor yang dirasanya tidak ada urusannya dengannya. Betul, tidak ada urusan.

Ia datang ke kota ini, dari kota kecil di sebelah Konoha City – lebih dikenal sebagai Little Konoha – untuk menempuh program sarjana di bidang major astronomi, bukan untuk mengusut rumor tidak jelas mengenai penelitian ilegal yang sempat menjadi sorotan media massa. Tidak, tidak. Rumor itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian sang tokoh utama.

Ya…

Tokoh utama dalam cerita ini…

Nara Shikamaru, 19 tahun, kini telah tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat awal dari Konoha Eminent University.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRATERRESTRIAL<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaIno and may be some slights or hints**

**CHAPTER 1. ENCOUNTER**

* * *

><p>"Jadi, sebetulnya yang dimaksud dengan 'alien' itu adalah…" Dosen bertampang galak itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Seketika itu juga, matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat menyerupai nanas, tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi bantalan bagi wajahnya. "Ehem! Kau yang tidur di situ!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah si pemuda.<p>

"Hei? Bangun! Kau dipanggil tuh!" Seseorang yang duduk di sebelah pemuda yang ditunjuk dengan sukarela mengguncang tubuh sang pemuda, berusaha membangunkannya. "Hei?"

"Hn?" Pemuda berambut model nanas itu pun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan seenaknya ia kemudian menguap sebelum tatapan matanya beradu pandang dengan sang dosen galak yang seakan siap menerkamnya.

"Berani juga kau tidur di kelasku! Coba kau jelaskan, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'alien' itu sebenarnya!"

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sang dosen galak sudah menyeringai sinis sebelum mendadak pemuda itu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"'Alien' itu, gampangnya, merupakan makhluk yang digambarkan berasal dari luar planet bumi. Secara _science_, tergolong dalam _extr__a__terrestrial life_. Keberadaannya hanya bisa dinyatakan secara hipotesis karena belum ditemukannya bukti nyata yang dapat diterima oleh komunitas ilmiah mengenai makhluk yang satu ini.

"Hipotesis awal mengenai makhluk dari golongan _extraterrestrial life_ ini, jika memang keberadaannya nyata, adalah sebagai berikut : makhluk tersebut mungkin muncul secara bebas dari suatu tempat yang berbeda di jagad raya ini. Hipotesis alternatif disebut _panspermia_, dimana menurut hipotesis ini, kehidupan berasal dari suatu tempat yang sama dan kemudian tersebar ke planet-planet yang memungkinkan untuk ditinggali…"

"Cu-cukup!" ujar si dosen itu sebelum si pemuda sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sementara teman sekelas pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus takjub.

"Apa? Sudah cukup?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Ya, ya! Cukup! Kau boleh tidur kembali!" ujar dosen itu sambil berdeham-deham.

"Haa… _mendokuse_," gumam pemuda itu sebelum ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke atas tangan, melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang sempat terpotong.

Nara Shikamaru, 19 tahun. Bagi mereka yang belum mengetahuinya, tokoh utama cerita ini memiliki IQ di atas 200!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shikamaru sampai di apartemen kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya pada sore hari, sekitar pukul 4. Hari itu, Senin, memang hari dengan jadwal terpadat. Meskipun demikian, sama seperti di kelas pertamanya, di kelas-kelas selanjutnya pun Shikamaru lebih banyak tidur dibanding mendengarkan penjelasan dosen. Hal yang mubazir bukan? Seharusnya dengan kejeniusan semacam itu, mungkin dia sudah tidak perlu kuliah.

Tapi…

Shikamaru mempunyai alasannya sendiri.

Janji.

Ya, sebuah janji. Janji yang dia diucapkan pada seseorang, entah siapa, dia sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya. Setiap kali berusaha mengingatnya, yang ia dapat hanyalah sosok kabur yang tidak jelas wujudnya.

Bahkan janji itu pun terasa samar, bagaikan mimpi yang tidak jelas alurnya. Dan janji samar itulah yang seolah menuntutnya untuk menekuni bidang astronomi hingga suatu saat nanti bisa menjelajah antariksa yang luas ini, menemukan berbagai macam hal yang belum pernah ditemukan sebelumnya, membuktikan keberadaan makhluk selain manusia yang mungkin saja tinggal di suatu tempat di jagad raya ini.

Tentu saja segala hal tentang janji tersebut membuat Shikamaru bingung. Seumur hidupnya, persoalan tentang janji inilah yang dirasanya paling membuatnya kerepotan. Apalagi, setelah dipikirkan masak-masak, untuk dapat menelusuri jejak sang pembuat janji, Shikamaru hanya punya pilihan untuk memenuhi janji tersebut.

Jadi, di sinilah ia sekarang – mengenyam pendidikan di bangku universitas guna memenuhi janji tersebut sekaligus mencari sang pembuat janji.

Dan walaupun ia jenius, tetap saja ia masih butuh banyak belajar dari para ahli-nya. Untuk tujuan itulah, dia masuk ke universitas elit di Konoha City. Hanya saja, karena ini masih semester awal, belum ada satu pun pelajaran yang menarik minat dan sesuai dengan yang dicari Shikamaru. Baginya, semua masih terasa mudah, apa yang diajarkan oleh dosen pun semua tertulis di buku. Ia tinggal membaca buku dan menghafal isinya. Mudah kan?

Tapi bukan itu-lah yang dicari Shikamaru di universitas elit ini.

Ia butuh seorang _ahli_ yang bisa memberitahunya lebih banyak soal antariksa, bukan _dosen_ yang hanya bisa mengajarkan apa yang sudah tertulis di buku-buku.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya saat teringat janji konyol yang membuatnya menempuh studi di jurusan astronomi ini. Ia yang mencoba menepati janji pun jadi merasa konyol, padahal belum tentu orang yang satunya masih mengingat janji tersebut.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan kunci apartemennya, mendadak, sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Hai, kau penghuni baru kan?"

Spontan, Shikamaru menoleh ke arah orang yang menyapanya tersebut. Dikerutkannya alisnya saat ia melihat sosok seorang gadis, kira-kira seumuran dirinya, tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Gadis itu berambut pirang panjang dengan sedikit poni menutupi mata kanannya. Rambut panjangnya itu diikat pony-tail. Mata-nya yang berwarna _aquamarine_ tampak berbinar-binar saat menyapanya. Bibirnya yang kecil seperti disapu oleh _lip-gloss_ berwarna lembut. Lalu penampilannya…

Shikamaru memandang dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan model T-shirt yang dilapisi rompi semi-jeans berwarna kehitaman dengan _hoodie_ di bagian belakangnya. Gadis itu juga mengenakan rok pendek berwarna ungu di atas lutut dengan model rimpel di bagian bawahnya. Kaos kakinya tertarik panjang sampai tepat di bawah lutut dan sepatunya berjenis _sneakers_.

Penampilan yang _sporty_ dan feminin sekaligus.

"Halo?" ujar gadis itu lagi sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku sedang berbicara padamu lho?"

"Ng," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangguk.

"Apanya yang 'ng'?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

"Kau bertanya apa aku penghuni baru? Dan aku menjawabnya," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian mendorong pintu kamarnya sendiri hingga terbuka.

"Astaga!" seru gadis itu. "Kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu cara berteman ya? Setidaknya, kau kan bisa memperkenalkan dirimu?"

"… Nara Shikamaru, 19 tahun. Sudah ya!"

Dan setelah itu…

_Blam!_

Pintu pun tertutup di depan gadis yang langsung melotot itu. Si gadis sempat mengumpat kecil karena ketidakramahan sang penghuni baru. Tapi selanjutnya, gadis itu tampak tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tetap cuek seperti dulu, eh?" gumam si gadis. "Tapi memang seperti itulah Shikamaru yang kukenal."

Selanjutnya, gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Shikamaru.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shikamaru baru saja selesai membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut yang biasa diikat model nanas itu kini tergerai hingga nyaris mencapai pundaknya dalam keadaan basah. Handuk kecil disampirkannya melintang di atas pundaknya yang belum tertutup baju apapun. Ia kemudian beranjak ke arah lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kaos setengah lengan berwarna putih dengan gambar makhluk tidak jelas dan bordiran bertuliskan 'E.T' serta 'Let's be Friends'.

Setelah mengenakan bajunya, Shikamaru kemudian mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

Memang, kamar apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada ruang tidur dan kamar mandi dengan _furniture_ berupa satu tempat tidur, lemari untuk baju, kabinet kecil tempat menyimpan buku, serta meja pendek berbentuk bundar yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di dekat pintu masuk, ada dapur sederhana yang terdiri dari satu kompor dan rak gantung yang menempel di dinding untuk meletakkan perkakas makan. Shikamaru sendiri sih hanya meletakkan 1 piring, 1 mangkuk, 1 gelas, 1 sendok, serta sepasang sumpit di dalam rak tersebut. Tipe yang tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan tamu yang mungkin akan bertandang ke kamarnya.

Kembali pada Shikamaru, sambil berkutat dengan rambutnya yang basah, ia pun membuka pintu menuju beranda yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia membiarkan angin sore membelai tubuh dan wajahnya dengan lembut, sementara matanya tampak asik memandangi langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi ungu-kemerahan. Mentari senja yang membuatnya demikian.

Selama beberapa saat, Shikamaru hanya memandang langit dengan tubuh yang setengah membungkuk hingga menempel di tembok beranda sementara, kedua tangannya terlipat di atas tembok yang tingginya kurang lebih seperut. Matanya terus mengamati perubahan warna yang ditunjukkan oleh langit. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kalau keasyikannya itu mengundang perhatian orang lain yang sudah berdiri di beranda sebelah kamarnya.

"Sepertinya asyik sekali?" sapa orang itu.

Shikamaru pun akhirnya menengok dengan malas ke arah suara yang sudah menggangu kegiatan 'observasi'-nya itu.

"Ada apa sih di langit?"

"Apa guru-mu waktu di SD tidak pernah memberitahukan apa saja yang ada di langit?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menarik handuk dari atas kepalanya.

"Bukan itu," ujar orang itu lagi, yang merupakan gadis berambut pirang tadi, "maksudku, ada apa di langit yang membuatmu sampai terlihat begitu menikmati pemandangan langit?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengarahkan matanya ke langit luas yang mulai berwarna kehitaman.

"Banyak…" jawab Shikamaru acuh tak acuh. Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, mengambil ikat rambut yang ada di saku celananya dan kemudian mengikat rambut panjangnya hingga menyerupai nanas kembali.

"Contohnya?"

"… bintang."

"Hm?"

"Bintang dalam jumlah tidak terhingga, membentuk rasi dan juga gugusan, tidak terhitung dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa terhitung."

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Dan di antara bintang itu… mungkin…" Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mendadak, ia malah menoleh ke arah gadis yang sekarang malah memaku matanya pada langit yang belum sepenuhnya gelap. "Hei," panggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil melihat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kau percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk luar angkasa?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit hingga rambutnya yang panjang ikut bergerak. Melihat reaksi gadis itu, Shikamaru jadi merasa salah telah mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut. Mana mungkin gadis-gadis seusianya masih percaya pada keberadaan makhluk luar angkasa yang bagaikan cerita film itu. Baru saja Shikamaru mau meralat pertanyaannya, mendadak gadis itu berkata.

"Kenapa tidak percaya?" ujarnya sambil tertawa. "Seperti katamu, bintang itu ada banyak. Mungkin saja di antara bintang-bintang itu juga ada makhluk hidup lainnya."

Shikamaru membesarkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kadang…" ujar gadis itu lagi sambil memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin semilir yang lewat memainkan rambutnya, "kita tidak tahu misteri apa saja yang masih tersimpan di jagad raya ini. Tidak ada yang pasti. Semua hanyalah kemungkinan…"

"Ah… Einstein ya?" tukas Shikamaru yang langsung membuat gadis itu menatapnya heran. "_As far as the laws of mathematics refer to reality, they are not certain, and as far as they are certain, they do not refer to reality._"

"Ng?"

"Singkat kata… dalam realita itu, tidak ada satu hal pun yang pasti. Yang pasti hanyalah ketidakpastian itu sendiri," ujar Shikamaru.

"Yah… mungkin seperti itu?" jawab sang gadis sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Kemudian, sambil tersenyum, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Intinya, aku percaya segalanya mungkin terjadi di dunia ini."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Termasuk makhluk luar angkasa, yah... alien atau apapun sebutannya," imbuh si gadis yang kemudian menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Saat itu, Shikamaru tidak memberikan respon apapun pada kata-kata si gadis hingga si gadis itu kemudian bertanya, "Kau sendiri? Kau percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk luar angkasa?"

"Sama denganmu," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Kali ini matanya kembali menjelajah ke langit yang mulai menunjukkan satu-dua bintang. Sebelum gadis itu sempat berkata-kata lagi, Shikamaru memotongnya dengan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong… siapa namamu?"

Si gadis awalnya mengerjabkan mata sebelum ia mendecak pelan. "Tadi kau kuajak kenalan malah langsung masuk ke kamarmu begitu saja. Sekarang baru kau menanyakan namaku?"

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. "Awalnya kukira kau gadis yang merepotkan! Ternyata gadis yang cukup berotak…"

"Hah?"

"Ah, tidak," ujar Shikamaru lagi sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Jadi? Namamu?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berjalan sedikit ke ujung berandanya yang bersinggungan dengan beranda Shikamaru sebelum ia meloncat. Shikamaru pun terlonjak kaget saat melihat gadis itu tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di beranda yang sama dengannya.

Lalu, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita ulang saja ya perkenalan kita? Namaku Yamanaka Ino, 19 tahun! Aku mahasiswi jurusan botani dan sekaligus _part-timer_ di toko bunga yang ada di blok 1. _Yoroshiku ne_!"

Shikamaru menilai ekspresi tersenyum gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan menyambut tangan itu.

"Nara Shikamaru, 19 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan astronomi," jawab Shikamaru sambil menjabat tangan Ino. "_Yoroshiku_."

*****to be continued*****

* * *

><p>AN :

- Albert Eintein : _As far as the laws of mathematics refer to reality, they are not certain, and as far as they are certain, they do not refer to reality _(sejauh hukum matematika mengacu pada realita, tetap saja mereka tidak pasti dan sejauh mereka pasti, mereka tidak mengacu pada realita)

WOKEHH! Saya potong dulu sampai di sini! HAHAHAHA!

Ini fic dengan unsur sci-fi pertama saya. Walaupun mungkin banyakan supernatural-nya sih. Hahahay! Yah, topik tentang alien emang nggak bisa lepas dari unsur supernatural sekaligus sci-fi kan? Wkwkwk.

Dan, yep! This is ShikaIno-multichap as you could see. Saya harap sih, saya nggak membuat ShikaIno-nya terlalu OOC di sini. Dan soal pendeknya chapter ini, karena ini masih semacam prologue, harap dimaklumi ya? ^^v

Yak! Ino sepertinya kenal Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru nggak kenal Ino. Jadi, apa hubungan mereka? Ayah-anak? Buu! Nggak mungkin dong! Mereka kan seumuran. Kakak-adik? Kembar kali? Tapi kan nggak mirip. Jadi… mereka adalah…

Kalau mau tahu, tunggu aja chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Emang nggak bakal langsung dijelasin, tapi pasti bakal diungkapin kok pelan-pelan. Tapi, kapan update-nya itu yang saya juga gak tau. haha...

Oh iya, jujur, sebenernya saya agak ragu-ragu buat publish fic ini. Tapi berkat dukungan selalu dari nee-chan-ku, el Cierto, saya beranikan diri juga deh buat publish fic ini. Juga buat Cendy Hoseki-chan, neh ShikaIno yang saya janjiin, maaf kalau aneh yaa?DX

So, sekarang, I beg for your kindness to give me review to this fic.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


	2. Don't Forget

Seorang pria tampak berdiri di sebelah sebuah benda menyerupai peti—_capsule_—yang dibaringkan.

_Capsule_ tersebut memiliki tinggi sekitar pinggang pria tersebut. Bagian atas peti yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran terbuat dari kaca sementara mulai dari tengah—yang berhubungan langsung dengan kaca—hingga bagian bawahnya terbuat dari material serupa logam berwarna putih. Terima kasih pada kaca yang tembus pandang, ditambah penerangan berwarna kebiruan yang berasal dari dalam _capsule_, bagian isi dalam _capsule_ dapat semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

Sosok seorang wanita berkulit putih—tepatnya berwarna putih susu, warna yang berbeda dari warna kulit manusia kebanyakan—tampak berbaring di sana dengan mata yang terpejam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang wanita akan membuka matanya ataupun menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Ia hanya terdiam berbaring di atas logam dingin, di dalam _capsule_ yang mengurung tubuhnya.

Wanita berambut ikal berwarna hitam legam itu mengenakan gaun putih yang menutupi dari batas dada hingga lututnya. Tidak ada aksesori apapun lagi yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang tampak proporsional, tidak pula ada _make-up_ yang menempel di wajahnya. Meskipun demikian, dilihat dari parasnya, orang akan setuju kalau wanita yang tampak seolah tertidur ini adalah wanita yang cantik—terlepas dari warna kulitnya yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Sang pria berjanggut hitam akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati sosok wanita dalam _capsule_ dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang. Ia pun memencet sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang melekat di bagian logam dari _capsule_ tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, sinar tipis berwarna kemerahan tampak bergerak secara melintang dari bagian puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki sosok yang tengah menutup mata tersebut. Sinar itu berulang kali bergerak menyinari tubuh sang wanita—setelah sampai di ujung kakinya, sinar itu akan menghilang dan kembali muncul dari bagian kepalanya.

Beberapa saat setelah sinar itu melakukan tugasnya, bunyi-bunyian mulai menyemarakkan ruangan kosong yang terbilang gelap itu. Gelap, karena penerangan hanya berasal dari dalam _capsule_ dan dua buah komputer yang dibiarkan menyala. Mendengar bunyi-bunyian—yang ternyata berasal dari salah satu komputer—pria berambut kelam dan agak acak-acakan itu pun langsung bergerak. Ia menghampiri komputer layar datar yang berkedip-kedip dan menunjukkan jendela sistem yang terbuka dalam jumlah banyak.

Ia menarik kursi yang ada di depan komputer tersebut dan mulai melihat setiap jendela sistem. Berbagai gambaran organ dalam tampak dalam jendela sistem tersebut. Tidak ada yang aneh, semua tampak normal. Otak, paru-paru, jantung, hati, ginjal, usus, dan organ lainnya, semua tampak wajar.

Pria setengah baya tersebut kembali menghela napas panjang sebelum matanya melirik ke arah _capsule_.

Sudah sekitar 17 tahun ia melakukan penelitian ini—tentu saja perhitungan waktu ini sudah termasuk waktu yang digunakan untuk mengatasi berbagai hambatan yang ditemui. Alat-alat yang digunakan pun sudah semakin berkembang, dari menggunakan X-Ray _scanner_ biasa sampai pada pemindai yang lebih canggih. Lalu apa hasilnya? Nihil.

Dan sampai sekarang, tidak ada seorang peneliti pun yang berani mengambil tindakan untuk mengoperasi langsung tubuh wanita tersebut. Terlalu beresiko.

Dalam hati, pria berambut hitam tersebut merasa sedikit lega, tapi ada tuntutan lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa senang dengan kenihilan yang terus ia terima.

Mata hitam pria itu kemudian kembali menatap tajam ke arah komputernya, meneliti _inchi_ demi _inchi_ gambar yang ada di dalamnya. Dia harus memeriksa semua detailnya, tidak boleh lagi ada yang terlewatkan. Bukankah pemindai kali ini sudah diatur agar dapat menghasilkan gambar dengan perbesaran beberapa kali lipat tanpa menyebabkan gambar pecah?

Beberapa saat meneliti detail tiap gambar, pria itu akhirnya menyerah sesaat. Diangkat kepalanya hingga mengarah ke langit-langit. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menyelipkan sebatang ke mulutnya. Tangan yang lain terus mencari pasangan rokoknya—pemantik. Dirabanya sekujur tubuhnya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tidak ada sebuah pemantikpun yang ikut bersamanya.

Pria itu pun mengumpat sembari mengeluarkan kembali rokok yang sudah terselip di mulutnya, "Sial! Tidak pemantik, tidak '_Core'_…."

Sekali ini tatapan pria itu kembali ke arah _capsule. _Sambil meringis, ia kembali berkata.

"Apa kau yang menyembunyikan pemantikku sebagaimana kau menyembunyikan '_Core'_-mu?... Kurenai?"

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRATERRESTRIAL<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaIno and may be some slights or hints**

**CHAPTER 2. ****Don't Forget**

* * *

><p>Gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Samar-samar, ia mulai menyadari bahwa kedua matanya ditutup oleh sesuatu yang terasa seperti kulit manusia—tangan yang dingin.<p>

"… _di… kau…__,_" ujar suara yang terdengar samar, "_… ka__… __u…__ begitu…__._"

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya agar kata-kata yang patah-patah itu dapat lebih jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"_Se__… l__ah besar nanti…__ usahakan…__ kau…._"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari orang yang dari tadi berbicara tersebut.

"_Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya sekarang. Nikmati saja hidupmu dulu._" Suara yang semakin terdengar jelas itu mendadak menghela napas. "_Yang perlu kau ingat untuk saat ini hanya satu, oke, Shikamaru?_"

Ia mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak ingat. Tapi lawan bicaranya seolah dapat menangkap pertanyaannya dan kembali berbicara.

"_Jurusan Astronomi…._" Sosok itu menjauhkan tangan yang menutupi matanya. "_Jurusan yang mempelajari tentang antariksa, makhluk-makhluk di luar bumi-mu ini… ya! Jurusan itu!__ Itu tujuanmu!_"

Begitu matanya kembali dapat menerima terjangan cahaya, meskipun temaram, samar-samar ia bisa melihat sosok seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya—darinya yang masih seorang bocah berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Dan setelah itu, dirasakannya tubuhnya tertarik oleh gravitasi dan terjatuh ke belakang.

"Wasurenaide ne!"

_**Sraats!**_

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Seketika itu juga kornea-nya menerima cahaya yang benderang. Ia mengernyit dan kemudian menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan sebelum ia dapat melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan lebih jelas.

Jendela yang terbuka, kursi-kursi yang kosong, layar putih, lalu seorang pria berambut keperakan yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya pada meja. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya.

Ah, ia lagi-lagi tertidur di kelas. Bahkan sampai bermimpi.

"Sudah bangun, Nara?"

Yang dipanggil 'Nara' itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lekat-lekat pada pria bermasker hitam dengan rambut keperakan itu. Pria bermasker tersebut tampak memegang sebuah buku kuning dengan sampul yang mencurigakan. Bahkan, pria itu masih tampak terlarut dalam isi buku yang dipegangnya sampai ia menyadari bahwa Shikamaru sudah menatapnya intens dengan ekspresi curiga.

"Tampaknya tidurmu nyenyak sekali." Akhirnya pria itu menutup buku kuningnya dan memandang ke arah sang pemuda Nara. "Pelajaranku membosankan juga bagimu, hem?"

"Ah, yah…." Nara Shikamaru tanpa ragu-ragu kini bangkit dari kursinya, membawa tasnya, dan siap untuk meninggalkan ruang kuliahnya yang sudah kosong entah sejak kapan. Pemuda berambut model nanas itu pun menguap dan sudah akan melewati pria bermasker yang merupakan dosennya saat tiba-tiba pria itu berkata.

"Apa kau mau mencoba ujian kenaikan tingkat langsung?"

Shikamaru terdiam.

"Tentu bagimu yang jenius, pelajaran-pelajaran dasar seperti ini sangat membosankan ya? Perhitungan fisika dan matematika dasar, pengenalan kehidupan _ekstraterrestrial_, pengenalan planet, galaksi, dan alam semesta… sangat tidak menarik untukmu bukan?"

Begitu sang dosen menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke arah dosen yang sudah tersenyum padanya.

"Apa bisa?" tanya Shikamaru hati-hati sambil membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia benar-benar berhadap-hadapan dengan sang dosen.

Dosennya tersebut mengangguk. "Jika kau bisa lulus dari ujian, kau boleh langsung mengambil mata kuliah tingkat atas. Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa pelajaran di semester atas mampu membuatmu tetap tetap terjaga atau tidak..."

"_Mendokuse_," gumam Shikamaru. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, kalau ia amat tertarik dengan tawaran tersebut. "Kapan ujiannya?"

"Aku harus merundingkan dengan dekan dan dosen-dosen lainnya terlebih dahulu," Kakashi menerawang ke arah langit-langit, "baiklah. Kurasa minggu depan kau sudah bisa datang ke ruanganku untuk mengikuti ujian tersebut. Ah, aku tidak tahu kau sudah mendengar atau belum, saat aku datang kau sudah tidur tadi, tapi namaku Hatake Kakashi."

Shikamaru langsung menyimpan nama pria tersebut dalam ingatannya. Setelah mengamati Shikamaru lebih jauh, pria bernama Kakashi itu kemudian melanjutkan.

"Sampai ujian nanti, kau boleh tidak mengikuti mata kuliah yang seharusnya kau ikuti. Kurasa pelajaran-pelajaran itu hanya membuang waktumu saja?" Shikamaru mengangguk. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Kurasa cukup sekian. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu minggu depan, sekitar pukul 2 siang, seperti saat ini, kau bisa?"

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya," ujar Shikamaru santai. Kakashi membelalakkan matanya sedikit saat Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Kau tidak bermaksud mempermainkanku karena telah tidur di kelasmu, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Kakashi sedikit terkejut, "aku hanya berpikir bahwa percuma juga kau mengikuti kuliah dengan materi yang sudah kaukuasai. Dan kalau boleh kutambahkan, beberapa dosen juga mengeluhkan kelakuanmu yang hobi tidur di kelas mereka."

Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. Kakashi kembali tersenyum, ia menjauh dari meja yang sedari tadi menopangnya, dan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Shikamaru. Pria itu kemudian memukulkan buku kuning yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke dahi Shikamaru.

"Jadi daripada kau membuang waktu percuma, apalagi membuat emosi para dosen itu, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau langsung menerima pelajaran yang tidak akan membuatmu bosan? Universitas juga tidak akan menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu."

"Itu jauh lebih baik," jawab Shikamaru sambil menyentuh dahinya, sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan penghargaan dan pujian terselubung yang diberikan oleh dosennya tersebut. Menyangkal sambil mencoba merendah? Atau berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksudnya hanya untuk mendengar pujian yang eksplisit? Oh! Merepotkan! Jangan harap Shikamaru mau melakukannya!

"Ya, ya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan, Jenius," ujar sang dosen yang sudah ada di ambang pintu sambil mengangkat tangannya yang memegang buku kuning.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa orang yang suka membaca buku mesum secara terang-terangan begitu bisa dipercaya?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Begitu keluar dari kompleks universitas, Shikamaru masih harus berjalan beberapa saat lagi untuk mencapai apartemennya. Memang sedikit merepotkan, tapi nyatanya apartemennya itu adalah apartemen terdekat (dan termurah) yang bisa ia temukan di sekitar lingkungan universitas. Yah, walaupun demikian, Shikamaru tetap berharap kalau suatu saat nanti ia dapat menemukan apartemen murah yang hanya berjarak 50 meter dari universitas.

Mimpi dari seorang pemalas, sederhana bukan?

Selama perjalanan, sesekali pemuda bermata sipit itu menguap—seakan waktu tidurnya tidak pernah cukup. Sebetulnya, dibilang tidak cukup mungkin memang benar. Tiap malam—walaupun tahu sebenarnya kegiatan di tengah malam tidak baik bagi kesehatan tubuhnya—Shikamaru selalu mengamati bintang dan benda-benda langit lainnya dengan teropong bintang kesayangannya.

Teropong miliknya itu tidak bisa dikatakan mewah, hanya sebuah teropong bintang standar dengan panjang sekitar 80 cm dan perbesaran maksimal sampai 355 kali. Meskipun demikian, bagi Shikamaru, teropong bintang itu adalah salah satu barang yang paling berharga baginya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi teropong bintang itu adalah pemberian ayahnya saat usianya menginjak 15 tahun.

Dengan keberadaan teropong bintang tersebut, Shikamaru semakin tenggelam dalam hobinya mengamati langit. Tepatnya, langit malam. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri, Shikamaru juga sangat suka memandang langit di siang hari, awan yang berarak perlahan dengan latar biru langit. Sungguh, pemandangan yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang membosankan, bagi Shikamaru adalah pemandangan yang membuatnya nyaman.

Tunggu.

Langit biru.

Entah kenapa fantasinya saat itu membentuk gambaran seseorang dengan mata yang iris-nya memiliki warna serupa dengan langit.

Orang itu—tetangga sebelah kamarnya yang baru saja dikenalnya kemarin.

Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya.

_Kenapa bisa kepikira__n __ cewek itu sih? _batinnya menggerutu. _Mendokuse_.

Baru Shikamaru hendak melangkah lagi, mendadak sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, memang Shikamaru!" ujar suara tersebut riang. "Mana ada orang lain yang punya model rambut nanas sepertimu!"

"Berisik kau, Ino!" sembur Shikamaru seketika.

Sebetulnya, Shikamaru bukan orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Tepatnya, tidak mau bersusah payah akrab dengan orang lain. Dan tipe yang seperti itu, biasanya adalah tipe yang akan menjaga jarak dengan memanggil nama keluarga ataupun memberikan embel-embel '_san'_ pada panggilan. Tapi, berhubung gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya, ditambah nama keluarga sang gadis yang jauh lebih panjang dibanding nama kecilnya—membuat tingkat kerepotan untuk menyebut namanya bertambah—Shikamaru pun tidak ragu-ragu lagi memanggil gadis itu hanya dengan nama kecilnya. Gadis itu sendiri melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Baru pulang kuliah?" tanya Ino yang sudah menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Shikamaru. Keduanya kini berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang cukup lengang dimana orang lain memilih menggunakan mobil atau kendaraan lainnya—meskipun ada juga satu-dua orang yang memilih untuk berjalan kaki seperti mereka. Di sebelah kiri mereka terdapat pepohonan dan sesemakan yang membuat jalan di sepanjang trotoar tersebut terasa teduh.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Ino, Shikamaru menggangguk malas sebelum ujung matanya menangkap bayangan benda yang tengah dipegang oleh Ino.

Buket bunga.

Ino yang menyadari arah pandang Shikamaru kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ini? Sudah kuberitahukan padamu kan? Aku kerja sambilan di toko bunga. Dan aku sedang ada tugas untuk mengantarkan buket bunga ini ke salah satu rumah sakit. Konoha Hospital Centre, tahu?" jelas Ino panjang lebar bahkan sebelum Shikamaru bertanya.

Lagi, Shikamaru mengangguk malas. Mana mungkin ia tidak tahu rumah sakit yang megah itu. Dan walaupun di wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa selain rasa kantuk, sebenarnya Shikamaru cukup tertarik dengan cerita Ino.

"Jadi," sambung Ino tanpa aba-aba, "ada seorang perawat di sana. Dan tadi, ada seorang pelanggan yang ingin aku mengantarkan buket bunga ini pada perawat tersebut."

Shikamaru yang awalnya hanya berminat untuk mendengarkan cerita Ino akhirnya tergelitik untuk memberikan komentar, "Cara yang bagus. Dan yang lebih penting, tidak merepotkan."

"Huh?"

"Walaupun sama sekali tidak jantan," tambah Shikamaru yang kembali membuka lebar mulutnya—menguap.

"Hahaha. Begitu ya pendapatmu? Jadi, kalau kau disuruh memilih, mengantarkan bunga sendiri atau menyuruh pelayan toko bunga untuk mengantarkannya pada cewek yang kau suka, kau akan memilih opsi yang kedua?"

Shikamaru tampak berpikir sesaat. Lalu ia menjawab, "Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa?"

"Seberapa besar rasa sukaku padanya dan seberapa besar rasa sukanya padaku."

"Hee?" Mata biru Ino tampak membesar dengan ekspresi tertarik yang tergambar jelas.

"Kalau aku sangat menyukainya dan dia pun menunjukkan hal yang sama, aku tidak akan ragu memilih cara yang merepotkan dan menguras tenaga, yah… mengantarkan bunga itu langsung padanya. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?"

Ino sama sekali tidak menyangka jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Ia pun terkikik geli.

"_Being_ _deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage_," ujar Ino. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu kata Lao Tzu," jelas Ino kemudian. Shikamaru pun mengangkat bahu sedikit saat Ino melanjutkan, "Bukankah itu perumpamaan yang cocok denganmu, eh?"

Shikamaru mendengus saat ia menyadari bahwa Ino tengah menyindirnya. Tapi ia tidak kesal lama-lama saat suara riang gadis itu kembali menembus gendang telinganya.

"_Ne_, Shikamaru… kau mau ke apartemen kan? Berarti kita berpisah di sini ya?"

Shikamaru menengok ke arah kanan dimana apartemennya berdiri tegak. Ia hanya perlu menyeberang untuk dapat mencapai apartemen sederhananya. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah Ino yang tengah merapikan bunganya.

"Ehm… kalau begitu, _mata na_…."

Ino mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Shikamaru. Dan… oh! Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis yang seperti gambaranmu tadi, jangan lupa beli bunga di tokoku ya?"

"Hah… _mendokuse_!"

Shikamaru masih mendengarkan tawa Ino sebentar lagi sebelum ia akhirnya menyeberang untuk dapat sampai di apartemennya.

"_Wasurenaide ne?_"

Shikamaru tersentak.

Ia sampai berhenti melangkah hanya untuk menengok kembali ke direksi dimana Ino terakhir terlihat. Tapi anehnya, gadis itu sudah menghilang, seolah tertelan oleh keramaian yang ada di ujung jalan. Aneh, rasanya tadi begitu sepi, tapi nyatanya cukup banyak juga orang yang hilir mudik tanpa kendaraan.

Shikamaru masih terdiam di tempatnya beberapa saat sampai klakson dari sebuah motor menyentaknya. Pengemudinya mengumpat kecil pada Shikamaru yang sempat terbengong di jalan sehingga Shikamaru hanya bisa menggumamkan maaf dan kembali memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak ke arah apartemennya yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Begitu sampai di apartemennya, Shikamaru langsung melempar tasnya begitu saja di lantai dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas sebuah kasur yang empuk. Otaknya bekerja keras, berusaha membuat suatu sinkronisasi antara suara yang baru saja ia dengar dengan suara samar-samar yang ia dengar dalam mimpinya.

Tapi Shikamaru tidak bisa memastikan kalau suara itu benar-benar sama. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mengulang kata-kata itu dalam benaknya.

_Wasurenaide ne_—_don't forget_.

*****to be continued*****

* * *

><p>AN :

- Lao Tzu : _Being_ _deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage_ (dicintai secara mendalam oleh seseorang akan memberikanmu kekuatan sementara mencintai seseorang secara mendalam akan memberikanmu keberanian).

Haiiiz! Author mabok! (salah sendiri milih tema kayak gini). But somehow, I enjoy it. Fufufu.

Yak, di chapter ini muncul lagi deh tokoh baru, terus mulai terkuak sedikit (banget) fakta. Ada yang mau nebak-nebak lagi siapa Ino? Terus siapa Shikamaru? Kurenai? Dan si pria berjanggut? *grin*

Ohyah, wanna say my big thanks to all the reviewer before : **Mimi a.k.a boz **(tau deh, apa hubungannya ya? :P)**,** **Nee-chan **(toss nee! Aku juga demen astronomi. Hahaha. Kali ini nyomot quote-nya Lao Tzu deh XD dan btw, emang sedikitnya keinget lagu E.T Katy Perry memang, hahaha!)**, Aiwha Katsushika **(romance? Ada nggak ya? Maunya ada ato nggak? XD dan soal extraterrestrial yang dibilang Shika beneran kok, ia kan nyomot dari wiki, hahay!)**, Nara Aiko **(arigato aiko-chan, ini udah saya lanjutkan)**, ****sagita-ni **(tenang Sagi, sejujurnya saya juga bingung kok#plak! Btw, salam kenal juga! ^^v)**, Rain 4.00 AM **(eh? Dulu pen-name-nya bukan ini kan? Ehe, ini udah update lagi ^^v)**, Mikaela Williams **(untunglah mudah dimengerti, yang kali ini pun moga-moga nggak bikin bingung ya :D eh, chapter kali ini udah cukup banyak kah?*Cuma nambah satu halaman disbanding chapter 1 padahal#plak!)**, uchan a.k.a Lilith **(yakin itu Ino? Fufufu! Oh! Ayo dunk bikin fic! Ditunggu lho!)**, DeathAuthor Too Lazy To Login **(thank you, silakan update-annya ^^v)**, Cendy Hoseki **(kenapa Ino masuk botani? Karena dia gak masuk psikologi. Huakaka. Sama, kalau ketemu orang kayak Shika pasti udah saya suruh buatin tugas akhir saya XD)**, agusthya **(apa yang terjadi ya? Fufufu~ )**, Ann Kei **(yup, multichip, ni udah diupdate XD)**, vaneela **(arigatou buat fave-nya ^^v dan siapakah Ino? We'll see, wkwkwk. Dan soal lagu, emang sedikit menginspirasi sih. I love Katy Perry!\(^o^)/**, Kirisha Zwingli **(a-arigatou!*blush* dan btw, thanks banget buat koreksinya. Kalau di chapter ini ada salah lagi, kasih tau yaa :D)**, Nyx Quartz **(Ino alien bukan ya? Fufufu~ tetep baca yah buat tau ^^v)**, kyu's neli-chan **(udah diupdate nihhh…btw, aku juga suka astronomi :P)**, Yuzumi Haruka **(hahhaay, dasar Quuen XD)**, Saqee-chan **(ehe, makasih banyak saqee-chan ^^v ini update-an-nya)**, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran **(ah, si beibs mah baca A/N-nya sekilas sih. Haha. Anyway, arigatou yah beibs, udah r&r)**, Rere Aozora **(rere-chan, arigatou dah r&r, hehehe…kayak harvest moon ya? Baru sadar XD)**, Dhinie minatsuki amai **(dhi-chan, makasih dah r&r, yang dijanjiin Shika? Siapa yaaaa? XD)**, the3pleA **(arigatou~ how bout this chapter? Still curious of what will happen next?:D)**, YamanakaemO **(salam kenal juga dan makasih buat jempol-jempolnya XD)**, uchihyuu nagisa **(arigatou buat review dan fave-nya ^^v)**, Uzumaki Cool **(silakan, udah diupdate neh :D)**.**

Buat semua silent reader, buat yang ngealert ataupun yang ngefave, saya ucapin juga terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan kalian semua *bow*

So, sekarang, I beg for your kindness to give me review to this fic.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


	3. Memory

"Apa? Kau bercanda ya?" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah layar benda serupa _notebook_ yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar.

"_Aku tidak pernah bercanda, kautahu itu, Ino_," jawab seseorang yang wajahnya terpampang di layar yang tengah dilihat oleh Ino.

Gadis bernama Ino itu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tepian meja tempat_ notebook_ tersebut berada dan dengan daya dorong yang ditimbulkan tangannya, Ino membuat kursi yang didudukinya bergeser ke belakang sejauh beberapa senti. Ino kemudian berdiri dan membelakangi sosok yang terkurung dalam layar tersebut.

"Wajahmu yang selalu tersenyum itu yang membuatku curiga," gerutu Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Gadis itu mulai berputar-putar di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut. Dihindarinya tempat tidur yang merapat ke dinding dan dibiarkannya kakinya membentuk pola lingkaran di karpet bulu halus berwarna ungu yang melapisi lantainya.

"_Kau membuatku pusing_," ujar orang dalam layar itu lagi. Sebuah senyum masih terpampang di wajahnya. "_Tidak bisakah kau duduk diam seperti sebelumnya_?"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah mejanya kembali. Gadis itu dan orang di balik layar berpandangan selama beberapa saat—dalam diam.

"_Ada sesuatu di wajahku_?" tanya orang berkulit putih susu pucat itu sambil menyentuh pipinya.

Ino menghela napas dan setelahnya ia menggeleng. Kakinya kembali melangkah, sebelum akhirnya ia terhenti untuk kedua kalinya saat _aquamarine_ jernih itu tertumbuk pada jari pendek dari jam yang bertengger dengan nyaman di temboknya yang dicat berwarna _soft peach_.

Gadis cantik itu pun memutar tubuhnya dan kali ini melangkah—dengan pelan namun mantap—ke arah pintu kaca yang akan mengantarkannya ke balkon. Disibakkannya tirai berwarna ungu yang menutupi pemandangan ke arah luar.

Sudah pukul tujuh.

Malam sudah menjelang, entah sejak kapan—Ino tidak menyadarinya. Dan biasanya, di kala malam seperti ini….

_Bingo!_

Mata _aquamarine_ itu semakin terlihat binarnya saat bayangan 'sesuatu' tertangkap retinanya. Ino pun membuka kunci pintu kacanya dan menggesernya hingga angin malam yang lembut langsung membelai kulitnya, bahkan membuat rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar.

"_Oi, Ino?"_

"_Sorry_, Sai. Sambung lagi nanti!"

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRATERRESTRIAL<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaIno and may be some slights or hints**

**CHAPTER ****3****. ****Memory**

* * *

><p>"Shika!" panggil Ino begitu ia sudah berada di berandanya. Tangannya yang tampak halus menyentuh batas beranda yang berupa tembok bercat putih dengan tinggi yang mencapai bawah dadanya.<p>

Yang dipanggil Shika itu menengok—menjauhkan kepalanya dari sebuah alat panjang yang didominasi warna _silver_ mengilat. Sesaat, alisnya mengernyit dan segera setelahnya, kedua bibir yang awalnya terkatup itu pun terbuka.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam dan diikat menyerupai model nanas.

"Memandang bintang?" tanya Ino lagi sambil membiarkan wajahnya disangga oleh kedua tangannya. Senyum gadis itu mengembang hanya dengan melihat sosok pemuda yang sudah kembali fokus pada teleskop di depannya.

"Seperti yang kaulihat," jawab pemuda itu acuh tak acuh.

Sekali ini, Ino mendongakkan wajahnya, memandang ke arah langit kehitaman yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Tidak terlalu terang memang, tapi masih terlihatnya bintang di kota yang sudah maju itu adalah sebuah berkah yang patut disyukuri.

Polusi—baik polusi udara maupun cahaya—telah membuat bintang bersembunyi di balik kekelaman malam, seolah takut pada dampak negatif dari teknologi yang seringkali disalahgunakan oleh manusia. Beruntungnya kesadaran itu kembali—kesadaran untuk membuat bumi kembali menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk dihuni. Berbagai upaya dilakukan untuk mengurangi polusi dan dampak lainnya dari teknologi yang semakin maju. Berbagai penemuan dipublikasikan, bohlam lampu yang tidak menimbulkan panas berlebih, mesin-mesin untuk keperluan pabrik yang mampu meminimalisir kadar pembuangan karbondioksida, mobil listrik yang jauh lebih bersahabat dengan lingkungan…. Betul. Semua penemuan itu.

Hingga akhirnya… perlahan, bintang-bintang itu kembali muncul ke permukaan….

"Waaah! Bintang jatuh!" pekik Ino saat ia melihat seberkas cahaya meluncur begitu saja dan langsung hilang tak lama kemudian.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dengan sangat terlambat sehingga kini ia hanya berhadapan dengan langit tenang. Sekejap kemudian, ia menengok ke arah Ino dan berkata, "Bintang jatuh itu kan meteor?"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku," sela Ino, "aku cukup tahu kalau bintang jatuh itu meteor, bukan benar-benar bintang."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah teleskop. Dipicingkannya sebelah matanya dan ia pun mulai menggerakkan teleskop tersebut, mencari suatu objek yang dapat menarik minatnya.

Ino mengamati pemuda itu dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Tidak bosan, gadis itu malah tersenyum dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Ia kembali melihat ke arah langit. Sebelah tangannya kini menyangga wajahnya yang tampak teduh sementara tangannya yang lain terlipat rapi di atas tembok pembatas berandanya.

"Oh! Virgo…," celetuk Ino perlahan. Sebelah tangannya yang semula digunakan untuk menyangga wajahnya kini membuat gerakan-gerakan seolah mengikuti alur rasi bintang yang merupakan salah satu dari rasi bintang terbesar tersebut. "Spica," tambah gadis itu kemudian. Jarinya berhenti di satu titik dimana terlihat sebuah bintang paling terang tengah bersinar dengan susah payah, melawan lampu-lampu kota yang tidak akan padam sampai matahari keluar dari peraduannya. Spica—salah satu bintang paling terang di langit malam yang juga merupakan bintang paling terang dalam konstelasi Virgo.

Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya. Sesaat ia terdiam sebelum ia menengok ke arah Ino yang masih terlihat menggerakkan telunjuknya. Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Matamu tajam juga ya?" ujarnya perlahan. "Rasi Virgo seharusnya tidak mudah ditemukan di bulan-bulan ini. Apalagi dengan mata telanjang…."

Ino menghentikan putaran jari telunjuknya. Ia akhirnya memandang ke arah Shikamaru.

"Virgo… rasi bintang yang termasuk dalam zodiak dari seseorang yang... yah, katakanlah… seseorang yang cukup berharga untukku…."

Shikamaru masih memberikan pandangan bertanya atas jawaban yang sama sekali tidak menjawab itu hingga akhirnya sang gadis memilih untuk membalas seadanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kerutan di dahi Shikamaru semakin dalam tapi Ino mengabaikannya. Gadis lincah itu malah mencoba untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya dengan memanjat berandanya dan kemudian meloncat hingga kedua kakinya menapak di lantai beranda Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu mundur selangkah dengan segan.

"Kau itu…." Shikamaru menatap Ino. "Itu bahaya kan?"

"Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sampai bisa membuatku terjatuh," jawab Ino santai sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke lensa teleskop milik Shikamaru. Digerakkannya tangannya untuk menyingkirkan sebagian poni yang menutup matanya. "Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kan?" Gadis itu kini sudah memicingkan sebelah matanya dan mulai menggunakan teleskop milik Shikamaru untuk mengamati benda-benda langit. Dan untuk mengisi keheningan yang sekali lagi tercipta, gadis itu bahkan dengan sengaja bersenandung.

Shikamaru merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok beranda dengan malas. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas selasaran beranda dan ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Kedua matanya kini terpejam ringan, membuatnya semakin larut dalam belaian lembut angin malam.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Ino akhirnya. Tangan gadis itu masih sibuk memainkan teleskop, mencari fokus yang sesuai.

"Yah…," jawab Shikamaru malas. Matanya belum juga terbuka. "Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino yang juga masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri.

Masih dalam posisi punggung yang menempel di beranda, Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya. Sebelah matanya itulah yang kini mengintai tajam ke arah sosok Ino yang saat itu tengah mengenakan baju tanpa lengan yang berwarna ungu. Entah dorongan apa yang merasukinya, Shikamaru pun akhirnya membuka kedua matanya—membiarkannya mendapat akses yang lebih jelas untuk mengamati gadis di sampingnya itu.

Lama Shikamaru mengamati Ino. Ditelitinya satu demi satu perawakan sang gadis. Dengan ukuran tubuh yang proporsional, rambut pirang pucat yang tambak lembut dan mudah menari saat tertiup angin, kulit yang terlihat halus… sosok ideal—idaman semua pria.

Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap sosok gadis itu.

Ada sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang lebih dalam.

Entah itu pembawaannya, senyumannya, gerak-geriknya, suaranya….

Sesuatu….

"Uhuk!"

Shikamaru tercekat oleh ludahnya sendiri.

"Shika?" Ino menoleh saat suara batuk itu dari arah tetangga sebelah kamar apartemennya.

"Ah? Ng?" Shikamaru menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dialihkannya wajahnya ke direksi yang berlainan dengan tempat dimana Ino berada. Tubuh yang semula masih menyandar dengan malas di tembok beranda, kini menjadi sedikit lebih tegak. "Kuliahku baik-baik saja." Cepat, Shikamaru kembali menjawab pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Ino akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Benar.

Shikamaru baru saja melihat Ino. _Mengamati_.

Dan ia _terpesona_.

Tapi… ada sesuatu dalam pesona gadis itu yang membuat Shikamaru merasa familiar. Dan itulah yang membuat sang pemuda sedikit tersentak tadi.

Sekelebat bayangan.

Masa lalu.

Shikamaru akhirnya kembali menengok ke arah si gadis yang sudah memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Tidak jelas—_absurd_. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan ide untuk bertanya hal semacam itu. Pikiran itu melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya dan secara reflek, mulutnya menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Sekarang, Shikamaru sedikit menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Ino sampai mengerjap heran.

"Lupa—"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Jari-jari lentik tangan kanannya menahan siku tangan kirinya.

"Tidak…." Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Lupakan saja."

Sekali ini, kesunyian yang janggal mulai mendominasi. Tidak menyenangkan bagaikan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Shikamaru tampak salah tingkah dan Ino tampak mati langkah. Pemuda itu kemudian memilih membuang muka—menghindari tatapan mata Ino yang mulai melihatnya penuh selidik.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu," protes Shikamaru akhirnya. Pemuda itu dengan sengaja menarik teleskopnya dan mulai merapikannya. "Sudah kubilang kan untuk melupakan pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Hu-um," jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi kau terlanjur membuatku penasaran."

Shikamaru terdiam, menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa lagi yang bisa ia berikan untuk gadis itu. Bisakah ia mengatakan hal irasional yang baru saja melintas di benaknya? Kejadian masa lalu yang hanya bisa samar-samar diingatnya. Tapi, apa ingatan itu bisa dipercaya? Atau ingatan itu tengah memperdayanya?

"Kau…." Shikamaru langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya membereskan teleskop. "Mirip seseorang yang kukenal…."

Ino mengangkat alisnya.

"Kurasa," tambah Shikamaru yang akhirnya kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup sebuah kotak kayu besar yang sudah terisi dengan teleskop kesayangannya. "Ah! Sudahlah! Lupakan saja! _Mendokuse_!"

"Kau percaya dengan ingatanmu?" tanya Ino dengan mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang sudah dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru. "Kautahu kan? _Memory is deceptive because it is colored by today's events._"

Shikamaru kembali menghentikan pekerjaannya. Tidak—ia memang sudah selesai menyimpan rapi teleskop kesayangannya dalam sebuah kotak kayu. Kini dengan kotak itu terpegang oleh kedua tangannya, Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan berbagai penilaian tersirat di mata gelapnya.

"Mungkin kau benar," timpal Shikamaru. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan itu. Ia pun semula memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya tengah ditipu oleh ingatannya sendiri. Tapi….

"_But you should've known that memory... is the _diary_ that we all carry about with us_. Otak manusia tidak semudah itu dikelabui. Semua tersimpan rapi di dalam sel kelabu itu. Tinggal bagaimana memilah untuk membuka lembaran yang tepat… dan kau bisa melihat segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi di masa lampau."

Ino hendak menyela.

"Bukankah karena itu manusia jadi bisa belajar?" ujar Shikamaru tanpa memberikan Ino kesempatan untuk menjawab. "Karena ada ingatan tentang masa lalu tersebut."

"Ah… baiklah, baiklah," jawab Ino defensif sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tapi kuberi tahu saja ya, hanya sedikit orang yang mau belajar dari masa lalu karena hanya sedikit dari mereka yang bisa benar-benar mengingat detail masa lalunya." Gadis itu mengembangkan sebuah senyum manis. "Dan hanya sedikit orang yang sepertimu."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Tentu saja. Bahkan tidak akan ada orang lain yang sama sepertiku. Aku hanya satu di dunia ini."

Ino terkekeh. "Kau mau mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa di dunia akan ada satu-dua orang yang mirip denganmu?"

"Mirip bukan berarti sama kan? _Mendokuse_," bantah Shikamaru lagi dengan tatapan malas.

Sekali ini, Ino memilih mengangkat bahunya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sebelum ia memilih meloncat kembali ke berandanya. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng malas melihat kelakuan Ino. Tapi ia juga terlalu malas untuk kembali memperingatkan gadis itu soal bahaya yang mungkin dialaminya dengan meloncat dari satu beranda ke beranda lain seperti itu. Toh gadis itu sepertinya tidak akan terlalu peduli.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin…," jawab Ino akhirnya. Gadis itu menampilkan sorot yang aneh di sebelah matanya yang tidak terhalang poni. "Kau juga tahu hal itu…."

Sekejap mata dan Ino pun sudah menghilang, kembali masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Membiarkan Shikamaru berdiri terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," gumam Shikamaru pada tidak seorang pun selain dirinya. "Tidak ada…."

Mendadak mata yang biasa tampak malas itu memancarkan suatu tekad yang aneh dan tidak terbaca. Ia meletakkan kotak tempat teleskopnya tersimpan di lantai berandanya begitu saja. Pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekat ke bagian berandanya yang bersinggungan dengan beranda Ino. Helaan napas meluncur keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"_Mendokuse_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Jadi? Apa yang kaulakukan barusan?_" tanya sosok pucat berambut pendek _ebony_ saat ia menyadari kehadiran Ino kembali ke dalam ruangan.

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sudah hendak beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya berada sekarang untuk sekadar menghilangkan dahaganya di dapur saat terdengar tiga buah ketukan halus di pintu kaca berandanya yang kini tertutup tirai. Ino membulatkan matanya dengan heran tapi ia tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu 'makhluk' apa yang mencoba mengganggunya.

Cepat, Ino pun memencet suatu tombol di benda mirip _notebook_ tersebut dan sekejab, gambar pemuda berkulit aneh itu menghilang—digantikan sebuah gambaran kebun yang bunganya bergerak-gerak ringan seolah tertiup angin. Gadis itu kemudian membuka tirai ungu yang menghalangi pintu kaca tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kunci pintu dan tersenyum pada sosok yang malah tampak salah tingkah.

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu kaca dan berkata, "Kau tidak berharap kalau aku akan membiarkanmu masuk kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru cepat. "Aku hanya…."

Ino mengamati Shikamaru. Pemuda itu sejenak terlihat ragu-ragu. Ino sudah hendak berkata-kata saat mendadak pemuda itu menangkap tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Jurusan astronomi tempatku belajar… sebenarnya menawarkan akselerasi untukku," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap tangan Ino.

Ino membiarkan Shikamaru menggenggam tangannya sementara matanya begitu intens menatap balik mata Shikamaru. Keraguan yang semula terlihat di wajah pemuda itu lenyap seutuhnya saat tangan keduanya bertautan.

"Menurut mereka, jika aku bisa lulus dalam ujian yang mereka buat, aku bisa langsung mengambil mata kuliah di semester atas."

"Dan itu yang tadi kaubilang tidak spesial?" cemooh Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya masih terpaut dengan tangan Shikamaru. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu keberatan atau hendak melepaskannya secara paksa. Tidak—tidak ada satu tanda pun.

Shikamaru mengabaikan cemoohan Ino dan memilih untuk menatap tangan gadis itu. "Aku semakin dekat dengan tujuanku."

"… Tujuanmu?"

Shikamaru perlahan mengangkat tangan Ino. Pandangan ragu itu kembali menyeruak di wajahnya.

Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Shikamaru bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah suatu hal yang amat sangat konyol. Tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Meskipun tidak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang tidak mungkin, tapi….

Mendadak, Shikamaru melepaskan pegangan tangan Ino begitu saja. Tangan yang tidak siap itu langsung berayun pelan dan kembali ke samping tubuh Ino, membuat gadis itu sedikit terbelalak.

Kebingungan merayapi diri Ino. Semula Ino pikir ia sudah dapat menebak tujuan Shikamaru datang kepadanya. Tujuan yang mungkin cukup mendesak sampai-sampai pemuda bahkan dengan sengaja melewati batas beranda mereka. Nyatanya, tetangganya yang satu itu memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah ditebak. Ino harus dengan rela mengakuinya.

Ah, bagaimanapun di balik sifat pemalasnya, pemuda itu adalah pemuda jenius bukan? Dan si jenius ini cukup tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tujuanku menemukan seseorang yang sudah membuatku masuk ke dalam jurusan ini…." Mata Shikamaru melirik ke wajah Ino, berusaha menilai ekspresi gadis itu. Tapi toh gadis itu masih terlihat tenang meskipun kebingungan memang sedikit menghias wajahnya. Shikamaru menghela napas. "Lalu membiarkannya mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya padaku."

Pemuda itu bergerak dalam langkah mundur sampai tangannya kembali menyentuh tembok beranda. Ia sudah hendak meninggalkan Ino saat suara lembut gadis itu menghentikannya sesaat.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia meloncat, menyebrangi tembok beranda untuk kembali ke beranda kamarnya sendiri.

"Kautahu alasannya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, Shikamaru membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak teleskopnya dan kemudian bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar. Ino masih melayangkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Shikamaru terakhir terlihat.

Setelah beberapa kali kerjapan, Ino menutup matanya. Ia kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke pintu dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Seulas senyum kemudian terpampang di wajahnya.

"Orang sepertimu mungkin memang benar-benar hanya ada satu di dunia ini, Shikamaru…."

Mata _aquamarine_ itu kemudian terbuka setengah. Tidak ada yang menjadi fokus penglihatannya. Benaknya sendiri sedang bermain kembali ke masa lalu. Bukankah pikiran itu adalah _transenden_—tidak terikat ruang dan waktu? Bebas berkelana ke mana pun ia inginkan walaupun raga tetap terpaku di tempatnya.

Dan kini, hasil penjelajahan melintasi ruang dan waktu itu pun mulai membuncah keluar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_"Kau masih mengingatku?"_

_Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu mengangguk malas. "Apa itu aneh? Bukankah kita baru bertemu dua tahun yang lalu? Itu belum terlalu lama berlalu."_

_Gadis cantik yang berusia sekitar dua kali lipat umur bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali, dua kali. Bocah itu masih memandang aneh padanya. _

_"Ah… tidak. Tidak aneh. Hanya kupikir, kau sudah lama melupakanku. Ingatan manusia kadang tidak sebagus itu, kautahu?"_

_Bocah itu mengangkat bahunya dengan malas. Gadis itu pun tersenyum gemas._

_"Tapi ada baiknya kau melupakanku sekarang…."_

_Gadis itu bergerak mendekat ke arah si bocah yang mulai memasang wajah waspada. _

_"Jangan takut," bisik gadis itu perlahan. Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang bocah. Diulurkannya tangannya itu untuk kemudian menghalangi cahaya masuk ke dalam kedua retina milik bocah lelaki tersebut. Awalnya bocah itu sempat hendak protes, tapi sang gadis mendiamkannya dengan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja._

_"Jadi… yaah… sebelum kau benar-benar melupakanku…."_

_"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak lupa?" potong bocah itu dengan polosnya._

_Sang gadis tersenyum simpul. _

_"Oh! Tidak! Kau pasti akan lupa!"_

_"Kenapa aku harus melupakanmu?" tanya bocah itu meskipun dengan mata yang masih tertutupi oleh tangan lembut sang gadis._

_"Kau tidak mau melupakanku, eh?"_

_Bocah itu mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk melupakan Nee-chan kan?"_

_"Mungkin ada…." Gadis itu berhenti untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Tapi… kalau kau memang ingin mengingatku… bisakah kau mengingat hal yang satu ini?"_

_"Ng?"_

_"Setelah besar nanti, usahakan agar kau bisa masuk ke tempat 'mereka'. Aku tidak bisa karena mereka pasti akan semakin memperketat penjagaan. Aku tidak akan bisa menyelinap ke sana sesuka hatiku. Dan karena itulah… kurasa hanya kau yang bisa."_

_"Aku tidak mengerti," ungkap bocah itu._

_Kebingungan bocah itu malah mengejutkan sang gadis. Mendadak gadis itu menyadari bahwa bocah di hadapannya memang masih seorang anak kecil—terlepas dari pemikiran dan gaya bicara sang bocah yang terkadang menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia sudah cukup dewasa. Gadis itu pun akhirnya melepaskan tawanya. _

_"Yah… salahku. Maaf."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya sekarang. Nikmati saja hidupmu dulu." Gadis itu mendadak menghela napas. "Yang perlu kauingat untuk saat ini hanya satu, oke, Shikamaru?"_

_"Jurusan Astronomi…." Gadis itu pun perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari kedua mata milik sang bocah. "Jurusan yang mempelajari tentang antariksa, makhluk-makhluk di luar bumi-mu ini… ya! Jurusan itu! Itu tujuanmu!"_

_Perlahan, bocah itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Matanya memaksa untuk terpejam._

_"Wasurenaide ne!"_

_Setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari sang gadis, kesadaran itu akhirnya menghilang. Bocah itu pun terhuyung ke belakang, bagaikan tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi yang memang tidak terlihat. Namun sebelum punggung kecil itu menyentuh tanah, sang gadis dengan cepat menahannya, mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. _

_"Maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Aku tidak tahu jalan lain yang lebih baik… yang tidak akan menimbulkan korban dari pihak mana pun…."_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ingatan itu terhenti.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu kembali tertutup. Bunyi embusan napas teratur mewarnai malam yang hening.

"Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya," lirih sang pemilik _aquamarine_, "ingatan yang samar itu sudah waktunya untuk memperoleh kejelasan."

*****to be continued*****

* * *

><p>AN :

- Albert Einstein : Memory is deceptive because it is colored by today's events (memori dapat menipu karena diwarnai oleh kejadian-kejadian yang baru terjadi hari ini.)

- Oscar Wilde : Memory... is the diary that we all carry about with us (memori adalah sebuah diari yang selalu kita bawa bersama kita.)

Ahem! Chapter 3 akhirnya bisa ku-update! Banzai! Maaf yah kalau chapter ini lama keluarnya, lagi terserang wabah amnesia gitu deh :P

Nah, di chapter ini mulai terungkap kan misterinya? Udah cukup jelas? Pasti belum lah. Nambah pula satu tokoh : Sai! Mwahahahaha! #stress.

Udah ah, dari pada makin ngaco, mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang kemaren udah review : **Kara, Kairin Meilin, Cendy Hoseki, Saqee-chan, the3pleA **(hahahay… emang sengaja sih clue-nya dikasih sedikit demi sedikit. Nih di chapter ini ada klu lagi XD)**, DeathAuthor, kyu's neli-chan, YamanakaemO **(siapa yaaa? Kasih tau nggak ya~? XD tunggu aja nanti yah kemunculan si pria berjenggot. Wkwkwk. Soal slight, kita lihat nanti ya :D)**, Aiwha Katsushika, Uzumaki Cool **(nggak apa-apa kok, rossa-chan, udah mau review aja aku udah seneng banget. Arigatou yaaa… *hug rossa-chan*)**, Rere Aozora, vaneela, uchihyuu nagisa, neechan **(ehehehe.. gimana nee? Udah cukup panjangkah? XD)**, agusthya **(maaf yah gak bisa kilat, tapi udah update neeh… mind to r&r again? XD)**, Nyx Quartz, Lisa Liesa Liessa, Nara Aiko, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Jee-zee Eunry, Yuzumi Haruka, Dhinie minatsuki amai, Lilith **(wakakaka… kapok yah maen tebak-tebakan ama aku? Ayo-ayo, tebak aja lagi… fufufu~…)

Buat semua silent reader, buat yang ngealert ataupun yang ngefave, saya ucapin juga terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Semoga chapter kali ini juga nggak mengecewakan kalian semua *bow*

Ohyah, pada kesempatan kali ini juga, saya mau mengucapkan selamat lebaran kepada semua yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin dari author yang sering banget amnesia ini yah. Moga-moga minna-san nggak kapok meladeni amnesia saya m(_ _)m

So, sekarang, maukah minna-sama berbaik hati memberikan review untuk fic ini? *rubah eye no jutsu*

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


	4. Walk and Talk

Matahari telah kembali ke singgasana. Sahut-sahutan burung kecil samar terdengar di antara aktivitas yang mulai ramai. Satu per satu orang telah meninggalkan area nyaman di kamar kamar tidur mereka untuk melakukan rutinitas yang terkadang malah terasa menjemukkan. Bagi anak-anak, terdapat institusi yang bernama sekolah yang harus didatangi dan bagi yang lain, masih ada berbagai pekerjaan yang menanti.

Di antara sekian banyak pilihan aktivitas, mungkin hanya sedikit yang masih bergelung nyaman ditempat tidur mereka. Dan Shikamaru termasuk ke dalam golongan yang sedikit tersebut. Beruntung? Ya. Apalagi pemuda bertampang mengantuk itu memang sangat membutuhkan tidur setelah semalaman ia merasa terjaga—terganggu oleh sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak pahami.

Sayang, keberuntungannya segera sirna tatkala suara ketukan dari pintu depan yang semula perlahan itu terdengar makin brutal. Menguap malas, Shikamaru langsung meloncat turun dari kasurnya. Sambil merutuki siapa pun yang mengganggu tidurnya, ia pun melangkah semakin dekat dengan sumber kegaduhan.

Pintu dibuka dan—

"_Ohayoooouu_!"

—seharusnya Shikamaru sudah bisa menduga.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRATERRESTRIAL<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic. **_

_**Pairing**_** : ShikaIno **_**and maybe some slights or hints**_

_**CHAPTER **_**4****. ****Walk and Talk**

* * *

><p>"Semangatlah, Shikaaa~," ujar gadis yang berambut dikuncir ekor kuda sembari menarik lengan Shikamaru. Susah payah gadis itu menyeret Shikamaru hingga pemuda itu akhirnya mau keluar dari kamar. Namun, tetap saja Shikamaru tidak menunjukkan antusiasme sedikit pun.<p>

"Bagaimana aku bisa semangat sementara aku seharusnya masih tidur di kamar?" jawab pemuda itu sambil menguap lebar-lebar—mengabaikan tatapan Ino yang tampak terkejut akan kecuekannya.

Ino melepas lengan Shikamaru. Gadis itu kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidakkah kau penasaran mengapa aku mengajakmu keluar?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu dengan tidak peduli. "_Curiosity killed cat_."

"_Curiosity killed the cat, but where human beings are concerned, the only thing a healthy curiosity can kill is ignorance_," ralat Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ini pemalas sekali, sih?"

Menyeringai kecil, Shikamaru menjawab, "Sudah bawaan."

Ino menatapnya dalam diam. Sekali lagi, ia menggeleng. "_Otousan_-mu itu orang yang tekun."

Shikamaru menyingkirkan seringainya. Kepalanya pun kini terangkat, mengarah pada Ino yang juga sesaat balas memandangnya dan kemudian berbalik memperlihatkan punggung.

"Kaukenal _otousan_-ku?"

"Lebih dari kau mengenal _otousan_-mu."

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau salah orang. _Otousan_-ku tidak setekun yang kau—"

"Aku tahu," potong Ino cepat.

Dengan pandangan yang intens, Ino pun akhirnya melihat Shikamaru dari bagian atas bahunya. Berkat itu, ia dapat melihat bahwa Shikamaru masih juga memaku pandangan pada dirinya. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir Ino. Satu sentakan lagi, dan pancingannya akan membuahkan hasil.

"Aku mengenalmu…," ujar Ino pelan—nyaris berbisik, "lebih daripada kau mengenalku. Karena aku … tidak pernah melupakanmu. Aku selalu mengawasimu."

Shikamaru terbelalak.

Ino kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah Shikamaru. Senyumnya terkembang lebar. Dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan dan tangan yang disembunyikan di belakang, Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang sedikit menantang.

"Kau—"

"Yah," ujar Ino lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "memang sudah waktunya kau mengingat semua, Shikamaru."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Jadi…."

"Ah, minum dulu gih?" Ino menunjuk gelas panjang berisi es teh yang ada di depan Shikamaru. "Kalau perlu, pesan sarapan dulu? Biar bicaranya santai?"

"…."

Mendapat tatapan menuntut dari mata malas Shikamaru, Ino hanya bisa menyeringai salah tingkah. Shikamaru kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia kemudian menyentuh gelas es tehnya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Aku sudah selesai minum," ujar Shikamaru yang kemudian mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tangan, "dan aku belum merasa ingin sarapan. Jadi, silakan mulai ceritamu."

Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru dalam diam sebelum ia memainkan sedotan yang ada di dalam gelas panjang berisi jus jeruk miliknya.

"Kau yang bilang … sudah saatnya aku mengingat semua." Shikamaru kembali berujar dengan tatapan yang kini terarah pada gedung besar yang berada tidak jauh dari _café_ tempatnya berada sekarang. "Jangan bilang kau mengulur wak—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengulur waktu," tukas Ino sambil menjauhkan gelas berisi jus jeruknya. "Hanya saja … aku bingung harus mulai bercerita dari mana."

"Mulai saja, dari menceritakan tentang dirimu." Shikamaru menguap. "Lalu apa yang kauinginkan dariku."

"Kau membuat segalanya tampak mudah."

"Aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri," jawab Shikamaru sambil memangku wajahnya. Ia sekarang sudah sepenuhnya menatap ke arah Ino. "Mempersiapkan diri seandainya dugaanku memang benar."

Ino terperangah. Ia bahkan seakan membeku di tempat. Shikamaru yang melihat itu tetap tidak mengubah ekspresinya, ia malah semakin intens memandang Ino, berusaha mencari jawaban yang belum terlontar langsung oleh gadis tersebut. Namun, yang ia dapat selanjutnya adalah sebuah tawa dan tepukan tangan.

"Hebat, Shika. Jadi kau sudah membuat dugaan, eh? Boleh kudengar?"

"_Tsk_. _Mendokuse_. Kau melarikan diri dari kewajibanmu bercerita."

"Aku pasti cerita, kok," bantah Ino sembari tertawa lagi, "tapi sekarang izinkan aku mendengar dugaan-dugaanmu…."

"_Mendokuse._" Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku membuat dugaan berdasarkan beberapa kejanggalan yang kurasakan. Bukti fisik tidak ada, tapi secara teoritis…."

"Ya, ya, silakan dilanjutkan," ujar Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya dalam gerakan mempersilakan.

"Yang sudah kulihat sejauh ini, kecepatan dan daya penglihatan," ujar Shikamaru lugas. "Ditambah kejeniusanmu."

Tidak ada bantahan dari Ino. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau kuliah di bidang botani, tapi tahu cukup banyak soal astronomi. Bagiku, itu poin yang cukup janggal."

"Astronomi itu hobiku, aku—"

"Kau pasti bisa mengambil _dual degree_ kalau kau mau—dengan kejeniusanmu. Tapi kau tidak mengambilnya. Lalu … ingatan samar-samar ini yang akan mencoba menjawab kejanggalan sisanya."

"_Jurusan Astronomi…_. _Jurusan yang mempelajari tentang antariksa, makhluk-makhluk di luar bumimu ini… ya! Jurusan itu!__ Itu tujuanmu!_"

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengambil Jurusan Astronomi. Kau _menyerahkannya_ padaku. Dengan kata lain … kau tidak bisa _menembusnya_. Padahal dengan kejeniusanmu, kau tidak mungkin tidak lulus ujian saringan masuk. Tapi nyatanya, kau tetap tidak bisa _menembusnya_."

Mendadak, Ino berdiri. "Aku merinding, Shika. Kau berkata seolah-olah kaubisa melihat semuanya."

Seakan tertarik oleh benang tidak terlihat, Shikamaru langsung ikut berdiri. Ia kemudian mengekor di belakang Ino setelah meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja sebagaimana yang dilakukan Ino.

"Kau benar," jawab Ino sambil berjalan dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu lambat tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang cepat. Di mata Shikamaru, gadis itu terlihat memaksakan diri untuk menyamakan kecepatan langkah keduanya. "Aku tidak bisa menembus Jurusan Astronomi. Tidak, bahkan mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menginjakkan kaki walau hanya di halaman sekitar gedung."

Shikamaru memilih berjalan dengan diam di sebelah Ino.

"Orang-orang itu … peneliti-peneliti itu … berhasil merancang alat yang hanya akan bereaksi apabila aku menginjakkan kaki di markas mereka. Aku sudah memastikannya sendiri. Waktu itu…."

"Tapi itu bukan alasan. Kau punya kecepatan. Aku juga yakin, kau—"

"Tidak sesederhana itu. Selain pendeteksi, ada juga tipe senjata. Tentu jebakan bisa dihitung." Ino menghela napas sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bahkan kuantitas…."

"Pantas," gumam Shikamaru, "karena itulah … kau menyerahkannya padaku."

Ino terdiam. "Ya. Salah satunya. Dipikir-pikir, memang harus kau yang menyelesaikan semua."

"_Hm_? Kaubilang sesuatu?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak."

Selanjutnya, keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Ino tidak mengatakan dengan pasti tujuannya. Namun, gedung besar yang sebelumnya bisa dilihat Shikamaru dari _café_ kini semakin terlihat besar. Gedung itu, fakultas tempatnya menimba ilmu saat ini. Konoha _Eminent University_—_Major_ Astronomi.

"Musuhku adalah semua peneliti di Jurusan Astronomi yang terkait dengan penelitian mengenai _extraterrestrial life_. Tujuanku adalah merebut kembali 'yang telah mereka renggut secara paksa' demi keuntungan mereka."

Shikamaru yang mendengar keseriusan dalam nada bicara Ino mendadak bergidik.

"Oi, oi…."

Menghadap penuh ke arah Shikamaru, Ino kemudian meletakkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Dan aku sendiri adalah … salah satu makhluk yang akan menjadi objek penelitian mereka jika sampai tertangkap."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Haaaah…." Helaan napas malas sekali lagi terdengar dari Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas itu kini tengah menjelajahi perpustakaan jurusan untuk tujuan yang menurutnya benar-benar membuang waktu.

Dilihatnya satu demi satu buku yang terpampang di tiap rak. Tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Saat itulah, benaknya kembali berkelana.

.

.

.

"Tsk_. Jadi kau…."_

"_Siapa pun aku, itu tidak penting. Sekarang … setelah tahu semuanya, kau harus menolongku," ujar Ino sedikit memaksa. _

"_Aku belum tahu semua! Yang kaukatakan hanya sebagian kecil dari hal-hal yang harus kuketahui, 'kan?" Shikamaru melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya sedikit mengeras. Bukan apa-apa. Gadis itu awalnya mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya Shikamaru mengingat semua tapi kenyataannya, yang diceritakan gadis itu tetap saja sebatas informasi samar yang bertiraikan kabut._

"_Sebelum itu, ada tugas yang harus kaulakukan. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

_Alis Shikamaru semakin mengernyit. _

"_Kau harus cari tahu di mana _entrance_ markas rahasia mereka. Dulu, sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu, pintu masuk itu ada di perpustakaan jurusan yang ada di lantai satu," jelas Ino sembari memegang dagunya, "tapi…."_

"_Kalau kau pernah mencoba masuk sementara kau adalah 'musuh' mereka__….__ Terlebih, sembilan tahun yang lalu_…._"_

"_Ya," potong Ino—tidak memberi kesempatan pada Shikamaru untuk mengutarakan argumen, "tentu saja mereka pasti akan mengubah semua sistem, termasuk _entrance_ tersebut."_

_Shikamaru mengacak rambut atasnya dengan gemas. "Jadi tidak ada petunjuk?"_

_Ino tersenyum pahit. "Kau bisa mulai dari perpustakaan," ujar gadis itu lagi sambil mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kau bisa dapat sesuatu di sana."_

"_Ini konyol." Shikamaru yang sudah berhasil meraup kembali ketenangannya kini menggelengkan kepala. "Aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku bersedia bekerja sama denganmu."_

"_Yang telah mereka rebut adalah 'orang' yang berarti bagiku."_

"_Makanya…! Apa hubungan—"_

"_Dia juga…."_

.

.

.

"_Mendokuse_," keluh Shikamaru sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari raknya. Buku itu bertajuk '_The Fact About Extraterrestrial Life_'. Merasa bahwa buku itu memiliki kaitan dengan misinya, Shikamaru berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat-lihat. Namun, tidak ada petunjuk apa pun yang bisa ia temukan di buku tersebut.

Ia pun menggeser posisinya. Sekali lagi, ia menemukan buku yang menarik perhatiannya. '_Extraterrestrial~Far Yet Close_'. Shikamaru sudah hendak membaca buku itu sepintas di tempat seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan sebelum suatu kesimpulan lain mendobrak kesadarannya. Ia pun kembali untuk mengambil buku pertama tentang _extraterrestrial_ yang sebelumnya sudah ia kembalikan.

Menumpuk beberapa buku bertema sama, Shikamaru kemudian berjalan ke salah satu meja kosong. Diletakkan semua buku-buku tersebut sebelum diambilnya satu demi satu untuk dibaca—berharap ada suatu petunjuk, apa pun itu.

"_Aaa_ … belajar untuk ujianmu nanti, Nara?"

Shikamaru spontan mengangkat wajah. Berdiri di dekatnya, seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut peraknya yang tertata sedikit melawan gravitasi.

"Hatake-_sensei…_."

Pria yang merupakan dosen Shikamaru tersebut tertawa renyah di balik maskernya. Dan sebelum Shikamaru mempersilakan, pria itu sudah mengambil tempat tepat di depan tempat duduk Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau jenius sepertimu masih perlu membaca buku?"

"Kejeniusan tidak datang tiba-tiba. Dan kalau aku ingin menambah informasi yang akan berguna untukku nantinya, membaca adalah salah satu pilihan yang paling mudah kulakukan." Shikamaru kembali berkutat pada bukunya, tidak lagi melihat ke arah Kakashi. "Walau tetap saja merepotkan," imbuhnya nyaris berbisik.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah buku kecil bersampul oranye. "Kau benar."

Tidak lama setelah itu, keheningan menyergap—hanya sesekali kekehan Kakashi yang menjadi penghias kebisuan. Tentu saja ini terasa sedikit janggal bagi Shikamaru. Apa tujuan dosennya ini? Yang jelas, Shikamaru tidak mengharapkan jawaban bahwa dosennya sekadar ingin membaca buku bersama dengannya.

Namun, daripada menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan menanyakan tujuan dosen tersebut menghampirinya, Shikamaru memilih untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih berkaitan dengan kesuksesan misinya.

"_Sensei_," panggilnya.

"_Hm_?" jawab Kakashi tanpa memalingkan wajah ke arah Shikamaru. Dia bahkan masih sempat terkekeh akibat bacaan-entah-apa yang sedang digelutinya.

"Apa pendapat _Sensei_ mengenai _extraterrestrial life_?"

Akhirnya Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Kau tertarik dengan bidang itu?"

Shikamaru menyipitkan mata pada awalnya. Dosennya itu tidak memberi jawaban yang ia harapkan. Sebaliknya, ia malah menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan lain. Namun, celah itu masih belum tertutup. Pertanyaan inkuiri mungkin bisa membantunya ke arah yang ia kehendaki.

"Memangnya _Sensei_ tidak?"

"Kalau aku tidak tertarik, aku tidak akan mengajar di jurusan ini." Kakashi mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi aku memang tidak terlalu mendalami _extraterrestrial life_. Risetku lebih pada teknologi penunjang yang dapat digunakan untuk meneliti hal-hal di luar bumi dan kehidupannya—benda mati."

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang bisa kuajak berdiskusi secara mendalam mengenai _extraterrestrial life_?"

Tanpa menutup bukunya, Kakashi kemudian menyentuh dagunya. "Di universitas ini banyak ilmuwan dengan gelar profesor yang berkecimpung secara mendalam dalam bidang tersebut."

"Satu nama?" tanya Shikamaru terlihat semakin tertarik. Pemuda itu bahkan sedikit memajukan posisi duduknya.

Kakashi memandang Shikamaru penuh makna. Sesaat, Shikamaru merasa bahwa intensinya terlalu jelas terbaca. Tapi tidak, itu tidak lebih dari sekadar prasangka. Karena selanjutnya, yang ia dapat adalah sesuatu yang dapat memenuhi tanda tanya di kepala.

"Sarutobi," ujar Kakashi sembari menunjuk satu buku yang berada di bagian paling atas tumpukan buku yang belum sempat dibaca Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membaca kelanjutan nama pengarang dari buku yang ditunjuk Kakashi.

"… Asuma."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di luar, Ino tengah menatap gedung yang bahkan tidak bisa ia injak bagian dalamnya. Sedikit terbersit di benaknya untuk nekat menerobos, tapi ia tahu—bukan itu prioritasnya. Kalau ia langsung membuat keributan, apa yang hendak ia capai tidak akan bisa terpenuhi.

Ragu-ragu, Ino meraih _handphone_ dalam sakunya. Ia sudah hendak menelepon Shikamaru. Urung ia lakukan, Ino pun memilih mengirimkan mail pada pemuda bermodel rambut nanas tersebut.

"_Humph_, paling nanti dia kaget, dari mana aku mendapatkan alamat _e-mail_-nya."

Setelah mengetikkan pesan yang cukup panjang, Ino menyimpan kembali _handphone_-nya. Sekali lagi, ia melihat ke arah gedung Jurusan Astronomi yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran di bagian depan dan gedung memanjang vertikal sekitar tujuh lantai di belakangnya.

Ino bersandar di pohon rindang di sebelahnya sambil memasang tatapan benci. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara matanya terus menatap intens ke gedung yang bahkan hanya bisa bergeming.

Gedung setengah lingkaran dengan warna putih gading yang berada di bagian depan adalah tempat mengamati bintang sementara gedung di belakangnya adalah gedung perkuliahan biasa yang merangkap ruang penelitian di lantai-lantai atasnya. Gedung tersebut dikelilingi oleh rerumputan hijau dan beberapa jalan setapak. Beberapa pohon rindang juga tampak menghiasi halaman kampus.

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari tempat tersebut. Namun, Ino yang pernah berurusan dengan orang-orang dari penelitian tahu bahwa gedung itu tidak sekadar apa yang terlihat di luaran. Mata _aquamarine_-nya kini mengarah ke rerumputan hijau.

Di bawah gedung itu, di bawah apa yang sekilas hanya terlihat sebagai tanah dan rumput, ada ruangan rahasia yang cukup luas untuk melakukan penelitian ilegal. Dan di sanalah 'ia' berbaring. Ya, Ino sempat melihat_nya_ saat ia berkonfrontasi dengan para peneliti tersebut di ruang rahasia baru mereka. Namun, kali itu pun, Ino tidak berhasil merebut 'orang' tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, ia justru terluka parah dan dipaksa meninggalkan ruangan tersebut jika ia tidak ingin dirinya sendiri terancam.

Konfrontasi sembilan tahun lalu membuat Ino semakin sadar—ada _seseorang_ yang mengerikan, yang memiliki kombinasi pengetahuan, kekuasaan, dan kekayaan sebagai pelindung dari para peneliti-peneliti tersebut. Sayang, orang tersebut tidak dilengkapi dengan kerendahan dan kemurahan hati, melainkan ketamakan dan kelicikan.

Orang tersebut yang akan memberi setiap bantuan yang diperlukan oleh para peneliti untuk meneruskan kegiatan ilegal mereka. Di sisi lain, orang itu juga berhasil meminjamkan kejeniusannya untuk mengembangkan senjata yang dapat mencegah Ino merebut materi penelitian mereka. Orang itu jugalah yang berhasil mengembangkan sistem pengamanan ruang rahasia yang bahkan tidak bisa ditembus oleh Ino. Tidak bisa diterobos, juga tidak bisa _dilihat_.

Akibat lanjutannya, orang itu membuat Ino tidak bisa bergerak. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan, menunggu hingga waktu kembali berpihak. Walau untuk sementara ia hanya bisa merayap-merangkak, tapi harapan itu tidak terelak.

Beserta kebencian yang kerap ditahan agar tidak meledak dengan alasan akhlak.

Pada mereka yang sudah merenggut kebebasan_nya_.

Pada mereka yang membuat_nya_ terbaring tak berdaya.

"_Tsk_! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya sebelum didahului _mereka_! Waktunya semakin mendesak!"

Ino menggerutu dan kembali menggerutu tiap ia teringat kegagalannya dulu. Ada harapan bahwa kali ini ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik dibanding ia yang dulu. Kenyataannya, ia hanya bisa menunggu untuk saat ini, jika ia ingin semua berjalan lancar. Sekarang belum saatnya ia bergerak. Ia hanya bisa menyerahkan penyelidikan awal ini pada Shikamaru.

"Kalau saja aku tidak terlalu lama di sini, sudah pasti aku tidak akan segan dan membiarkan—" Ino menggeleng. "Sudah sebelas tahun berlalu. Dan sembilan tahun kugunakan hanya untuk melakukan penelitian dan invensi serta memperbaiki alat transportasi dan komunikasi. Selama itu…."

Tatapan mata Ino mendadak beralih pada sosok anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian di trotoar seberang jalan sembari membawa balon berwarna-warni. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dicepol dua yang tampak seperti guru mereka memperingati anak-anak itu agar tidak berjalan terlalu ke tengah—jalur kendaraan. Ino kemudian beberapa manula yang tengah menikmati duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon rindang tidak jauh darinya. Tak lama, ia pun dapat melihat pasangan suami istri yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan—dengan sang istri yang tampak sedang mengandung.

"Sembilan tahun … bukan waktu yang sebentar…."

Ino nyaris menghantam batang pohon yang ada di dekatnya dengan sebuah tinju saat _ilusi_ itu mengentikannya.

Ilusi yang memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut model nanas—dengan matanya yang tampak mengantuk dan senyum malasnya.

Pemandangan-pemandangan tersebut membuat Ino menghela napas. Seakan mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya, Ino langsung memegangi pelipis.

"Shikamaru, aku benar-benar terpaksa mengandalkanmu," lirih Ino akhirnya. "Kau pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Kedua tangannya kini mengepal. Ia kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Demi _mereka_, demi _dia_, dan ... demi _dirimu sendiri_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Ruang Profesor Sarutobi ada di lantai lima, di sisi barat. Dari pintu lift, kau tinggal berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ada di sebelah kiri. Untuk pastinya, kau tinggal melihat nama yang ada pada pintu. Tapi entah dia sudah datang atau belum, aku belum melihatnya hari ini."_

Kata-kata Kakashi itu menjadi panutan bagi Shikamaru untuk dapat menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Sarutobi Asuma—untuk saat ini, orang itulah satu-satunya petunjuk Shikamaru. Dilihat dari cara Kakashi mengucapkannya, Profesor Sarutobi ini pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Namanya adalah nama pertama yang Kakashi sebutkan saat Shikamaru meminta rekomendasi mengenai orang yang bisa diajak berdiskusi mengenai _extraterrestrial life_.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah tangannya yang memegang sebuah buku.

Buku yang ditulis oleh Sarutobi Asuma—'_Extraterrestrial Life _~ _Anata no Tame ni, Dare ga Shitte Okubeki Koto_'.

Lampu di bagian atas lift menunjukkan angka lima yang menyala. Secara otomatis, pintu lif pun terbuka. Shikamaru menjejak ke luar. Terdiam selama beberapa saat di depan pintu lift sebelum ia kemudian bergerak beberapa langkah ke sebuah tempat duduk yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu lift.

Dikeluarkannya _handphone_ yang sempat bergetar tatkala ia masih ada di perpustakaan. Ia belum benar-benar membaca pesan yang ia dapatkan dari alamat asing tersebut. Entah kenapa tatapan Kakashi saat melihatnya membuat Shikamaru sedikit bergidik—seolah pria itu tengah menilai setiap gerak-geriknya.

'_Shika, ini aku. Jangan tanyakan dari mana aku mendapat alamat _e-mail_-mu, ya? Karena itu sangat tidak penting. Oke, langsung masuk saja pada intinya. Berhati-hatilah. Segala tingkahmu mungkin akan dinilai oleh mereka. Jangan sampai memancing kecurigaan mereka. Oh, ya. Satu lagi. Sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa mungkin tidak ada petunjuk apa pun soal mereka, tapi sebenarnya, aku tahu satu orang yang mungkin bisa membantumu. Aku memang tidak yakin. Apalagi, berdasarkan pengamatanku, orang tersebut diawasi oleh atasannya. Terlalu riskan bagiku untuk memberi saran bagimu untuk menemui orang itu. Tapi, jika memang ada kesempatan, tanpa membuat kecurigaan, carilah orang bernama 'Sarutobi Asuma'.'_

Mata Shikamaru sedikit melotot saat melihat pesan panjang tersebut. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Ia kemudian memencet-mencet _handphone_-nya—menggeser kursor hingga kembali ke bagian atas _e-mail_. Ia membaca ulang pesan tersebut; tidak ada yang berubah. Pesan itu benar-benar menunjuk nama satu orang yang sama.

Diketikkannya sebaris jawaban.

_'Aku akan menemuinya.'_

Kepala Shikamaru menoleh ke arah kanan—arah kiri jika ia keluar dari pintu lift.

Helaan napas meluncur keluar dari mulutnya sementara tangannya kembali menyimpan _handphone_ dalam saku.

Ia pun mulai melangkah menapaki lantai yang terbuat dari marmer berwarna biru gelap. Langkahnya tidak cepat juga tidak lambat—langkah yang terbilang santai. Suasana yang sunyi itu membuat langkahnya jadi terdengar cukup jelas, memantul ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

_Jadi begini rasanya menyusup ke dalam markas musuh?_ batin Shikamaru bersuara. Mendokuse.

Pegangannya pada buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tersebut terasa mengerat.

Rasanya semua hal ini adalah suatu kesalahan. Harusnya Shikamaru bisa melarikan diri dari situasi tidak mengenakkan ini.

Ia tidak suka perasaan tertekan yang ia alami sekarang. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lorong sepi ini menimbulkan perasaan mencekam yang membuat Shikamaru benar-benar ingin melarikan diri. Oh, ini bukan soal hantu—demi Tuhan!

Persoalannya justru ada pada beberapa orang—sedikit orang—yang berada di lantai ini. Jika Shikamaru melakukan survei singkat, yang ada di lantai ini rata-rata orang yang berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun ke atas. Nyaris tidak ada orang yang seusianya. Mungkin, memang sedikit aneh melihat mahasiswa seperti Shikamaru menginjakkan kaki di tempat para dosen kehormatan berada.

Karena itulah, Shikamaru merasa bahwa setiap orang yang lewat di sampingnya seakan mewaspadainya—mempertanyakan maksud keberadaannya di sini. Tidak ada yang berusaha menegurnya ataupun bertanya langsung padanya. Namun, tatapan mata mereka sudah cukup membuat Shikamaru semakin berkeinginan untuk berbalik dan memikirkan strategi yang lebih baik.

_Justru itu akan mencurigakan_, batinnya memperingatkan. _Tenangkan dirimu, Shikamaru. Mereka tidak bisa mencurigaimu tanpa alasan. Sejauh ini, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan._

Shikamaru mempertahankan kecepatan langkahnya. Sambil mengawasi pintu-pintu cokelat terang yang berjarak sekitar dua meter satu sama lain, matanya mencoba fokus pada papan nama yang ada di bagian atas tiap pintu. Akhirnya, kedua netra itu menemukan apa yang hendak dicekaunya.

Kaki Shikamaru pun serta-merta berhenti melangkah. Seketika, jantungnya berpacu lebih dan lebih cepat. Namun, ketakutan itu seolah lenyap. Ia tidak lagi menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang memberikan tusukan tajam pada keberaniannya.

Semua fokusnya tersedot oleh satu papan nama.

"Sarutobi Asuma, ya?"

*******_**to be continued**_*******

* * *

><p><em>AN_ :

- _Quotes by_ Harry Lorayne: _Curiosity killed the cat, but where human beings are concerned, the only thing a healthy curiosity can kill is ignorance_.

Sedikit glosarium, judul buku yang ditulis Asuma: '_Extraterrestrial Life _~ _Anata no Tame ni, Dare ga Shitte Okubeki Koto_', artinya: '_Extraterrestrial Life ~ For You, Who Have to Know_'.

Akhirnya bisa ku-_update_ juga ini _fanfic_. Sedikit-sedikit, identitas Ino udah ketebak, 'kan? Juga soal Kurenai. Tapi moga-moga alur ceritanya nggak bener-bener ketebak, ya? _Then_, mau minta maaf dulu nih, sepertinya di _chapter_ ini ada kekurangan di sana-sini (terutama _feel_ dan kawan-kawan). Saya sendiri sih ngerasa kurang puas ama _chapter_ ini. Karena kelamaan gak nyentuh, ada beberapa plot yang juga harus saya rombak karena lupa, kurang cocok, dan sebagainya. Saya cuma bisa berharap, jadinya nggak terlalu aneh dan janggal u.u

Terus … aku bales-balesin ripiu yang udah masuk dulu, deh~ :"3

**Kairin Meilin**: awww … makasih, _Dear_. XD aku suka soal luar angkasa dulu gara2 Sailor Moon, sih. Wkwkwk. Soal mengilat, bener, kok, aku tulisnya gitu. Pada dasarnya, huruf-huruf 'k', 'p', 't', 's' itu kan akan meluruh kalau ketemu imbuhan 'me-' ;)

**Uzuchihamel**: siapa Ino udah mulai ketebak, kan, di _chapter_ ini? XD

**Rere Aozora**: Rere-_chan_~ makasih buat koreksinya, ya? Wkwkw. Gakpapa kok tebak-tebakan. Kan tujuan _fanfic_ ini dibuat emang buat maen tebak-tebakan :P apa mestinya ditambah genre misteri, ya? XDD

**DeathAuthor**: _thanks for the compliment_. Moga-moga _chapter_ ini nggak gitu mengecewakan, mengingat saya udah lama nggak _update_ dan _feel_-nya sempat hilang ;_;

**Ann Kei**: hai, Ann-_chan_ :D ahahaha, jadi _chapter_ 3-nya udah beres bacakah? :3

**Cendy Hoseki**: kapan sih amnesia-ku bener-bener sembuh? XD huwakakaka, apa di chapter ini interaksi mereka masih pasif-agresif? Ini udah hampir menguak semua rahasia kok, masih ada yang bikin penasaran? :p Yosh, semoga jiwa ShikaIno-nya makin membara.

**ulva-chan**: iya, gakpapa. Makasih udah baca n akhirnya mau mampir buat _review_ juga, yah, Ulva-chan XD Wah, kayaknya harusnya bener ditambah satu genre lagi yak? :3

**oneechan**: gakpapa, Neechan. Santai aja. XD Hihihi, interaksi ShikaIno emang bakal mendominasi, kok. Karena bisa dibilang ini bakal tanpa _slight_ yang gimana-gimana. Err … _maybe_. Tapi fokusnya emang bukan ke interaksi _romance_ mereka sih. XD

**Saqee-chan**: hahaha, temanya mungkin emang agak berat, ya? Yang nulisnya aja kadang kebingungan sendiri. XD Tapi moga-moga masih cukup bisa dicerna. Yang ngomong sama Shika itu … nanti pokoknya jawaban misterinya bakal dilucutin satu demi satu. :3

**Agusthya**: hayooo … udah ketahuan, kan, siapa Ino? XD

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**: hahaha. Namanya juga AU. Total sekalian. :P _Sorry_ dah, gak bisa kasih _slight_ macem-macem. Otak ane makin nggak nyampe entar. Udah di tema berat, kalau nambah _slight_ makin banyak beban pikirannya (?) XD

**uchihyuu nagisa**: udah terkuak di _chapter_ ini XDD

**Rossa uzumakinuzuka**: makasih, Rossa-_chan_ *hug* Ini udah di-_update_ XD

**Sagita-Naka**: _double gomen_! Pertama, maaf kalau ceritanya nggak (belum) jelas. Kedua, maaf, gak bisa _update_ kilat. Ta-tapi di sini mulai dikuak satu demi satu rahasianya kok X"D

**YamanakaemO**: gakpapa, say. Makasih banget lho udah mampir buat baca dan _review_ XD

**Vide Shaki**: ufufufu~ siapa Ino mulai terkuak di chapter ini. Iya, sejujurnya saya bikin ini sekalian nambah pengetahuan tentang astronomi juga kok. Makasih udah mampir buar baca dan ripiu XD

**kyu's neli-chan**: Ino? Kan di certain di _chapter-chapter_ awal kalau dia mahasiswi botani. XD Shika bukannya emang keren, yak? :P

**vaneela**: kok tau sih bikinnya pake riset? Dirimu men-stalker saya, ya? XD Iya, nih dikit-dikit udah dikasih tau masalah dan inti ceritanya. XD

**Jee-ya**: sebenernya otak saya juga kagak gitu nyampe, tapi dinyampe-nyampein X"D /_plak_ Soal konfliknya, yap, sabar yak? Pelan-pelan bakal di-_reveal_. Adegan di beranda itu … saya terinspirasi dari satu gambar ShikaIno dan salah satu komik. Dan karena saya suka, saya masukin aja. Hahaha. Gakpapa deh picisan, yang penting suka. Iya, gak? XD /_doubleplak_

**Amai Yuki**: hahaha, balesnya ke sini aja deh. Wkwkwk. Eh? Kenapa nggak mau maen tebak-tebakan lagi? Ayo, ayo, tebak lagi yang bisa ditebak (?) XD

**Shuuta Hikaru**: gakpapa, malah makasih banget udah nyempetin buat mampir dan review XD wkwkwk, keliatan banget yah kalau Sai itu alien? :P

**minatsuki heartnet**: OwO segitu bikin penasarannyakah? XDDa

**Kyra Kazuya**: AsuKure bakal ada peran pentingnya, kok. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya mereka. Wkwkwk. Di _chapter_ ini kayaknya bahasanya nggak terlalu berat, deh. Jeblok kali ya? *_author_ pusing* X""D Soal konflik, sebenernya dari awal mula udah disebarin konfliknya sedikit demi sedikit. Hahaha.

**Soekardhe-Tiebhak**: satu demi satu pasti akan dikasih tahu, kok, siapa mereka. XD Dan … makasih buat semua pujiannya. Moga-moga _chapter_ ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan. Hehe.

**Nerazzuri-sorellina**: soal _plot twist_, sebenernya saya udah merencenakan beberapa _twist_, moga-moga aja emang bisa jadi _twist_. XD soal _quotes-quotes_, saya usahakan di tiap _chapter_ minimal ada satu _quotes_. Dan yang paradox-paradoks gini emang … gimana, ya? Jujur, yang soal 'ketidakpastian' itu, saat pertama kali saya denger tentang itu di kuliah filsafat saya, saya langsung jatuh hati XD Terus, ada alasan, kok, kenapa Ino masuk botani. Hehehe. Soal Kurenai dan _core_, _you almost got it right_! Tapi saya nggak akan bilang di bagian mana yang benar dan mana yang kurang tepat. Lalu … setidaknya romance jadi pengalih yang menyesatkan asumsi, ya? Hahaha. Oke, di chapter ini akan jadi _bridge_ menuju rahasia-rahasia yang akan mulai terkuak. _Thanks_ udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca n _review_, bahkan juga di _fave_ n _alert_ ya, Sorellina :""D

_Yooossh_~! Buat semua yang udah _**review**_, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan. _Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan. X""Da

Terlepas dari semua kekurangan fanfic ini, langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	5. Trust

_Tok. Tok._

Ketukan dua kali di pintunya membuat pria berjanggut itu mengangkat wajahnya yang semula ditopang oleh sebelah tangan. Demi memastikan kebenaran indra pendengarannya, ia pun dengan sengaja memberi jeda.

_Tok. Tok._

Tentu, itu bukan sekadar ilusi.

"Ya, ya, sebentar," jawabnya kemudian sambil meletakkan sebuah foto usang yang tengah dipandangnya ke dalam laci paling atas dari meja kerjanya. Ia juga mematikan rokok yang tengah ia isap dengan menekankan sisi yang terbakar pada asbak kaca di dekatnya.

Berjalan dalam langkah yang santai, ia pun mencapai pintu dan membuka semua kunci yang menghalangi akses masuk. Pintu terbuka sedikit ke arah luar dan segera, ia mendapati sosok seorang pemuda bertampang malas berdiri di depan ruangannya.

"Profesor Sarutobi?"

Pintu terbuka semakin lebar.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRATERRESTRIAL<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Pairing**_** : ShikaIno **_**and maybe some slights or hints**_

_**CHAPTER **_**5. ****Trust**

* * *

><p>Nara Shikamaru sudah terduduk di atas sebuah kursi dengan sandaran tinggi yang berada tepat di depan meja kerja Sarutobi Asuma. Pemuda itu terdiam salah tingkah. Segalanya terasa canggung, lidahnya kelu. Entah apa sebabnya. Tegangkah? Apa Shikamaru merasa tegang?<p>

Asuma tersenyum sambil mengamati gelagat pemuda berusia sekitar sembilan belas tahun yang ada di hadapannya. Berkebalikan dengan Shikamaru, Asuma terlihat sangat santai. Ia bahkan tampak menikmati keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu membuat Asuma seketika itu juga merasa tertarik. Oh, bukan tertarik secara seksual tentunya.

Namun, ia tidak bisa terus melepaskan keheningan ini sebagai pemegang kendali. Dan karena tampaknya pemuda di hadapannya masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai, Asuma berpikir bahwa mungkin ia bisa sedikit membantu.

"Jadi…," ujar Asuma sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya untuk menarik perhatian pemuda yang sedari tadi terus memandang ke arah bawah tersebut, "kita mulai dari namamu."

"Ah? Maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Nara … Shikamaru," jawab Shikamaru setelah sebelumnya bimbang hendak mengucapkan nama lengkapnya atau tidak.

Mendengar nama lengkapnya, Asuma menunjukkan reaksi yang cukup signifikan untuk ditangkap kedua mata Shikamaru. Alis pria itu berkerut sedemikian dalamnya seolah ia baru saja mendengar nama paling aneh sedunia. Shikamaru hendak bertanya saat ekspresi itu sekonyong-konyong lenyap ditelan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah, Nara," ujar Asuma lagi sambil meraih sebuah kotak yang ada di dekat asbak, "jadi ada keperluan apa kau menemuiku?" Asuma kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kotak tersebut ke meja sebelum mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

Shikamaru yang semula mengikuti pergerakan Asuma terdiam sejenak sebelum otaknya dapat mengolah pertanyaan Asuma dan memberikan umpan balik. "_Extraterrestrial_," sergah Shikamaru kemudian, "aku ingin Anda mengajarkanku tentang _extraterrestrial_."

Rokok yang diambil Asuma mendarat diam di sela bibirnya. Selama beberapa saat, posisi rokok tersebut stagnan. Shikamaru kini memandang lurus ke dalam mata Asuma hingga Asuma tanpa sadar mengempit rokoknya di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"_Extraterrestrial_, eh?" Asuma menyeringai. "Baru kali ini ada orang yang datang padaku langsung untuk menanyakan hal itu."

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Apa ia sebegitu mencurigakannya? Rasanya justru semua menjadi absurd dan tidak masuk akal. _Extraterrestrial_ termasuk ke dalam kurikulum, 'kan? Jadi harusnya tidak aneh jika mahasiswa bertanya langsung pada dosennya, 'kan?

"Ada yang aneh?" Shikamaru pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kali ini Asuma menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Kalau begitu, semua dimulai dari awal," ujar Asuma sambil menyeringai.

"Apa?"

Asuma berdiri dan membiarkan rokoknya tergeletak di atas meja begitu saja. Ia kemudian membelakangi Shikamaru dan melihat-lihat ke rak bukunya sendiri—seakan mencari sesuatu di sana. "Sikap ilmuwan yang baik memang didasari ingin tahu. Apa pun dipertanyakan. Padahal mungkin jawaban itu sudah tersedia."

"Tunggu sebentar, yang ingin kutanyakan…."

"Awal, Nara. _Awal_," potong Asuma sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Shikamaru. Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Sikap ilmuwan yang baik memang didasari ingin tahu. Apa pun dipertanyakan. Padahal mungkin jawaban itu sudah tersedia. Yang ingin kauketahui bukan hal yang sepele. Berbeda dengan matematika yang hanya tinggal menjumlahkan. Gejala seaneh apa pun akan diperhatikan dalam bidang ini. Raksasa bahkan mungkin tidak lagi dipandang sebagai mitos belaka."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan kening dan menyipitkan matanya. Tubuh Asuma masih terlihat bergerak menyusuri rak yang penuh dengan buku.

"Berpikirlah mulai dari sekarang. Sadari setiap langkah yang harus kauambil. Malas tidak bisa kaujadikan alasan. Mudahkah hal ini menurutmu?"

Asuma kemudian berbalik dengan dua buah buku sudah ia pegang di masing-masing tangannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua buku yang cukup tipis tersebut di atas meja dan ia pun kembali duduk. Matanya kembali menyorotkan tantangan—seringainya pun kembali ia tunjukkan.

Shikamaru terdiam selama beberapa saat. Indra penglihatannya kemudian mencuri-curi pandang ke arah buku yang masing-masing kini sudah berada di bawah tangan Asuma. Begitu kepalanya kembali terangkat, Shikamaru kemudian sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

"Apa harus dengan cara ini?" tanya pemuda itu.

Asuma terbelalak seketika seolah tidak memperkirakan pertanyaan tersebut. "Yah … semua tidak akan dibuat mudah, Nak. Sekarang katakan saja padaku jika memang kau mengerti." Sementara mengatakan itu, Asuma mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari masing-masing tangannya ke atas sampul buku yang berbeda.

"Tergantung jawabanku, ya?"

Asuma hanya tersenyum. Shikamaru memandang mata Asuma dan memulai penilaiannya. Semua tergantung pada jawabannya. Bisakah ia percaya pada pria di hadapannya? Namun, Ino menyuruhnya untuk menemui pria ini. Jelas sekali bahwa pria ini tahu sesuatu. Lebih dari itu—mungkin ia terlibat, memiliki peranannya tersendiri.

Shikamaru ingin mengingkari. Tapi, perasaan aneh itu mendadak kembali menyeruak. Perasaan yang awalnya ia kira sebagai ketegangan itu nyatanya menjadi sebuah hipotesis yang ditolak. Tidak nyaman—itu masih. Ini seperti…. Canggung—kata yang lebih tepat.

Tapi bukan hanya itu. Rasanya seperti … bertemu kenalan lama yang sudah tidak pernah dikontak berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Ingin mengatakan rindu pun menjadi suatu yang mustahil terutama jika lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Nyatanya, kau pun tidak mengenal orang di hadapanmu.

Siapa Sarutobi Asuma sebenarnya, demikian benak Shikamaru mempertanyakan.

Pun halnya yang terjadi dengan Asuma. Ia mempertanyakan mengenai eksistensi seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana…?" Asuma sekali lagi memecah senyap yang terjadi di sela-sela waktu berpikir Shikamaru.

"Seseorang memberitahuku mengenai Profesor Sarutobi. Aku disuruh menemuimu," jawab Shikamaru akhirnya. Sikapnya sekarang jauh lebih santai walau kewaspadaan tetap terpancar—kini Shikamaru tampak seolah merefleksikan sikap Asuma sendiri. Bahkan lebih dari itu, tanpa kelengahan, Shikamaru memandang pergerakan di tangan kanan Asuma. Shikamaru mendapati bahwa tangan kanan pria tersebut sedikit menekan buku di bawahnya.

"_Hooo_ … siapa yang memberitahumu untuk menemuiku?"

"Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_," jawab Shikamaru lugas sambil menampilkan sebuah senyum kemenangan. "Tidak aneh, bukan?"

Tangan Asuma seakan mengendurkan tekanannya. Tapi kemudian, kedua tangan itu terkepal. Alisnya menukik tajam dan matanya menuntut suatu kebenaran. "Betulkah demikian?"

"Profesor," ujar Shikamaru dengan lebih santai, "ini buku yang harus kubaca, bukan?" Tangan Shikamaru kini menyentuh ujung buku yang ada di bawah tangan kanan Asuma. Asuma tampak terkejut.

"Kau belum—"

Tapi Shikamaru mengabaikan kata-kata Asuma dan menarik buku itu agar terlepas dari tahanan tangan Asuma.

"Aku rasa Profesor adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Tapi kadang anak muda sepertiku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja sebelum benar-benar memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengipas-ngipaskan perlahan buku yang sudah didapatnya. "Setelah membacanya, aku baru akan memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anda tadi dengan lebih baik atau membiarkan semuanya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan tidak terjawab."

Asuma tampak terpukau dengan cara Shikamaru mengatasi pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu bahkan berhasil mengambil buku yang _tepat_. Memang, Asuma punya pilihan untuk merebut kembali bukunya. Namun, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang merasa kepercayaan itu terlalu cepat diberikan, Asuma merasa bahwa pemuda di hadapannya mungkin memang adalah jalan yang diberikan padanya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Asuma bertemu dengan kegelapan. Seakan tidak cukup dengan itu, tembok tinggi yang tidak bisa ia jangkau kini terbentang di jalan pulangnya—mengunci semua langkahnya untuk berlari kembali ke masa lalu. Ia hanya bisa terus maju walau hati mulai tidak menghendaki, walau pikiran terus mempertanyakan.

"Baiklah," ujar Asuma akhirnya, "baca baik-baik buku itu."

Asuma berdiri dan Shikamaru mengikuti. Keduanya kini melangkah ke arah pintu. Selama perjalanan sangat singkat ke arah pintu, sekelebat Shikamaru yakin bahwa kedua netranya telah melihat benda yang membuat Asuma harus mengoceh omong kosong. Tepatnya, mengoceh _seolah_ semua hanyalah perbincangan ringan yang tidak berarti.

"Ingat, sesekali mungkin kau harus melihat awal," imbuh Asuma sambil membuka pintu ruangannya untuk mempersilakan Shikamaru keluar, "saat melihat yang ganjil, kembalilah ke awal."

Shikamaru menghela napas sementara alisnya mengernyit bagaikan gerakan refleks.

"_Mendokuse na_."

Asuma pun tertawa renyah dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru—menyuruh pemuda itu agar lebih bersemangat. Ia pun setengah mendorong Shikamaru keluar dari ruangannya.

Lalu, gumaman itu pun tertangkap indra pendengaran Shikamaru. Tidak—Shikamaru tidak salah dengar. Ia yakin Asuma memang sengaja mengatakan itu dalam suara yang pelan tapi cukup kuat untuk masih bisa didengar Shikamaru.

"Maaf. Aku terpaksa…."

Dan Shikamaru semakin yakin bahwa ada orang lain yang mengetahui kedatangannya ke kantor Asuma—seseorang yang mengawasi tiap pembicaraan mereka melalui mata ketiga.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Shikamaru!"

Suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menggema di telinga Shikamaru membuat sang empunya nama mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Di tempat terakhir ia meninggalkan Ino, di tempat itulah Ino masih berdiri. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar—senyum yang akhir-akhir ini juga mengisi hari Shikamaru.

Jika sesuai dengan manual yang biasa, Shikamaru akan mengabaikan segala hal tentang gadis itu meski ia sangat penasaran. Namun, sejak ia mengetahui sedikit rahasia gadis itu, suatu perasaan baru di samping rasa ingin tahu perlahan menguasai diri Shikamaru. Tertarik.

Kini ia pun jadi memandangi wajah Ino. Gadis itu laiknya mahasiswi-mahasiswi lain yang seumuran. Kulitnya kuning langsat dengan sentuhan _make-up_ tipis. Bentuk matanya tajam dan iris _aquamarine_-nya tampak begitu jernih—meski hanya sebelah yang cukup terlihat, yang lain terhalang poni yang berjatuhan dan tampak lembut. Jika wajah itu hanyalah wajah buatan, Shikamaru tetap akan mengatakan bahwa wajah tersebut adalah buatan yang sangat apik—cantik.

"Apa, nih? Mendadak kau terpesona padaku?" goda Ino sambil menyenggol tangan Shikamaru dengan sikunya.

Shikamaru merungut. Ia kemudian menggeleng sekali sebelum menjawab, "Apa itu wajah aslimu?"

Ino mengerjap. Jelas ia tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan Shikamaru itu adalah pertanyaan yang jamak. Bagi Shikamaru yang sudah tahu rahasianya, tentu keberadaan Ino menjadi tanda tanya besar. Benarkah sosok seorang Yamanaka Ino adalah sosok nyata sebagaimana yang tertangkap indra?

Sebagai respons pertama terhadap pertanyaan tersebut, Ino justru terkikik geli.

"Apa kau membayangkan makhluk yang gambarannya sudah lebih umum? Misalnya, sejenis makhluk mirip dengan kepala bulat besar dengan badan yang begitu ramping—kurus—dan tangan serta kaki yang panjang? Sejenis 'Grey' **[1]** maksudmu? Atau yang memiliki ekor dan tanduk? Kakinya kaki kuda sementara tangannya tangan elang dengan gigi-gigi yang siap mengoyak habis tubuhmu dalam sekali gigitan?" cerocos Ino sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk mulai berjalan.

Dan bahkan, belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab, Ino sudah menokok, "Yah … luar angkasa tidak sesempit itu. Kuharap kau pernah mendengar tentang 'Nordik' **[2]**?"

Alis Shikamaru mengernyit. Tentu dia sudah pernah mendengar beberapa jenis alien dari buku-buku yang pernah ia baca. Meskipun demikian, membaca buku dan mengalami perjumpaan langsung tentu akan menjadi sangat berbeda. "Bukannya aku tidak pernah dengar. Itu hal yang sudah tergolong umum untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan _extraterrestrial_—alien. 'Nordik'. Itu adalah sebutan untuk alien yang katanya paling menyerupai manusia, apa itu…."

"Katakanlah, satu tipe. Tapi mereka, sih, beda," jawab Ino santai, "struktur tubuh dan organ dalamnya berbeda." Ino mengangkat bahu. "Spesies yang berbeda."

Shikamaru masih membiarkan tangannya ditarik beberapa saat oleh Ino. Rasanya ia begitu malas hanya untuk sekadar menarik tangannya untuk melarikan diri dari gadis itu. Ia pun membiarkan dirinya ditarik-tarik oleh Ino ke satu arah yang cukup ia kenal. Entah sejak kapan, Shikamaru sudah begitu memasrahkan dirinya untuk terbawa oleh tempo gadis tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang kaudapatkan?" tanya Ino sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Shikamaru.

Gadis itu kini bahkan memeluk sebelah lengan Shikamaru. Matanya memang tidak menatap langsung ke arah Shikamaru dan keduanya masih tetap berjalan. Pembicaraan itu bagaikan pembicaraan yang bisa dilakukan sambil lewat. Seharusnya tidak demikian, bukan? Namun, Ino terkesan ingin buru-buru mendengar semua agar ia bisa segera mengambil tindakan.

Awalnya, Shikamaru memang sempat menahan napas saat Ino memeluk lengannya. Namun, gelagat Ino yang tampak tidak sedang bermain-main saat itu berhail menarik kembali segala keseriusan dalam benak Shikamaru. Pikirannya berputar keras—mengabaikan segala kontak fisik yang sempat mengganggu kerja jantungnya.

Shikamaru memang tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang menjadi intensi akhir Ino. Menyelamatkan seseorang? Apa orang tersebut berada dalam bahaya? Apa gadis itu diikat oleh sebuah tali bernama waktu batas?

"Kau yakin mau membicarakannya di sini?" Mengikuti Ino yang memelankan suaranya, Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak masalah. Tidak akan ada yang memerhatikan kita," jawab Ino sambil melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke lengan Shikamaru. "Bersikap biasa sajalah. Anggap saja kita sedang kencan."

Biasa? Di saat seperti ini … bagaimana caranya agar Shikamaru bersikap biasa? Pelukan Ino yang terasa makin erat, ditambah … sesuatu yang empuk yang kini terasa menekan lengannya…. Katakan bagaimana cara agar Shikamaru bisa bersikap biasa? Bagaimana cara agar jantungnya tidak berdetak cepat dan bagaimana agar wajahnya tidak memerah? Tidak, sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa lagi bersikap cuek seolah kontak fisik ini tidak terjadi.

Perlahan, Shikamaru menarik diri dari Ino. Ino yang merasakan pergerakan Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," ujar Shikamaru setengah bergumam.

Rona merah di wajahnya terpantul jelas di kedua mata Ino hingga gadis itu tanpa sadar melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu Shikamaru lepas darinya, pemuda itu langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah—membuat Ino terkikik geli. Shikamaru pun mendelik ke arah Ino.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Ia mengeskpos wajah cemberut yang justru semakin ditanggapi Ino dengan tawa yang semakin liar.

Ino kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru sambil berseru ringan, "Polosnya~!"

"_Tsk_. _Mendokuse na_!"

Shikamaru kembali melihat ke depan dan kemudian mulai bergerak meninggalkan Ino. Ino sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian gadis itu berlari kecil agar langkahnya kembali sejajar dengan Shikamaru. Tentu orang-orang yang melihat mereka tidak ada yang akan menaruh perhatian berlebih—tingkah keduanya begitu layak dikatakan sebagai dua sejoli yang tengah menikmati hangatnya matahari di musim semi.

"Hei, hei. Begitu saja marah. Kau benar-benar cowok polos, ya?" Ino masih tertawa-tawa di sebelah Shikamaru. Pemuda itu masih sedikit merengut saat mendadak tangannya bergerak dan menghantam kepala Ino perlahan dengan buku yang sedari tadi dia pegang. "Apa ini?" tanya Ino sembari mengambil buku tersebut dari atas kepalanya.

"Kautanya apa yang kudapatkan, itu yang kudapatkan," jawab Shikamaru, "tugasku selesai, 'kan?"

Ino menaikkan alis sebelah. "Enak saja! Kau masih tetap harus membantuku," jawab Ino cepat. Mendadak air muka gadis itu kembali menunjukkan keseriusan. "Waktu yang kita punya tinggal sedikit."

"_Ehem_. Maksudmu … waktu yang kaupunya?" Shikamaru berusaha meralat.

Gelengan kepala diperlihatkan Ino. "Tidak. _Kita_." Senyum sedih diperlihatkan Ino. "Tapi kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum _mereka_ datang."

"Kau berutang banyak penjelasan padaku," desis Shikamaru tidak suka. Cukup sudah ia bermain-main dengan sifat rahasia gadis itu. Ia harus tahu _semuanya_ jika ia memang harus terlibat dalam misi ini.

"_Hm_, _hm_," jawab Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk. Perhatiannya kini sudah terpusat pada buku yang baru ia dapat dari Shikamaru. Halaman pertama yang bertuliskan _forewords_ di bagian atas ia baca dengan cukup saksama tapi begitu tidak mendapatkan apa pun, ia langsung membuka halaman selanjutnya. Halaman demi halaman hanya ia buka secara cepat tanpa benar-benar membaca isinya—hanya inspeksi awal untuk mendapat sedikit gambaran. "Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan buku ini?"

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab. Selain memikirkan cara singkat untuk menjelaskan, sedikitnya dalam diri pemuda itu timbul perasaan ingin memberontak. Ino senang bermain rahasia, bukan? Kenapa dia tidak boleh?

"Shika~?" tanya Ino sambil menolehkan kepalanya sekali ini. "Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan buku ini?" ulang Ino seolah Shikamaru tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan itu tadi.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Shikamaru dengan menggunakan frasa pertanyaan.

Alis Ino pun mengernyit. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sementara tawa kecil ia biarkan lepas. "Apa ini bentuk balas dendammu?"

"Balas dendam apa?" ujar Shikamaru lagi tak acuh.

"_For every minute you remain angry, you give up sixty seconds of peace of mind _**[3]**," goda Ino masih dengan senyum yang terpampang.

Shikamaru masih tidak memberikan respons yang diharapkan. Pemuda itu bahkan berjalan begitu saja seolah ia memang hanya tengah berjalan seorang sendiri.

"Hei, aku janji pasti akan menceritakan semuanya, _okay_?" Dengan senyum yang sudah hilang, Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melangkah besar-besar untuk kembali menyesuaikan dengan posisi Shikamaru.

Gadis itu menyadari bahwa tentu Shikamaru tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Karena itu, begitu Shikamaru memandangnya sinis, Ino tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa memaksa pemuda itu buka mulut sebelum ia sendiri membeberkan setiap rahasia yang ada. Ia pun menghela napas.

"Ayo kembali ke apartemen sekarang. Kita bisa membicarakannya sambil mencari tahu apa yang ada dalam buku ini."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Jadi, siapa anak tadi?"_ ujar suara dari seberang telepon. _"Dan apa yang kauberikan padanya?"_

Asuma mengembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya sebelum ia menjawab. "Mahasiswa. Dia ingin bertanya soal _ekstraterrestrial_."

"_Buku yang kauberikan…."_

"Kenapa?" tanya Asuma sambil beranjak ke arah jendela. Ia menyibakkan tirai hingga kini ia bisa melihat ke arah hamparan hijau rumput yang ada di bawah.

"_Buku apa itu?"_

Pria berjanggut itu memutar bola matanya sesaat. "Tentang _ekstraterrestrial_, apa lagi?"

Rekan bicaranya terdiam dan saat itu dimanfaatkan Asuma untuk mengisap kembali rokoknya. Sekali ini, Asuma juga membuka jendela dan membiarkan udara luar bergulir masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Asap yang diembuskannya kemudian melayang-layang ke langit atas.

"_Kautahu, bukan? Posisi kita saat ini membuat kita harus mencurigai siapa pun,"_ ujar suara dari seberang telepon itu lagi.

"Tentu. Kau bahkan tidak punya kepercayaan sedikit pun padaku." Asuma menjawab dengan santai.

"_Ya. Aku tidak percaya padamu."_

Asuma mendengus sinis. "Kau benar-benar jujur, eh, Fugaku?"

"_Sebaiknya kau tidak bertingkah macam-macam hanya karena kau mendapat keistimewaan sebagai pengawas proyek."_

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Asuma sedikit gusar. "Sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke ruang penelitian agar membuatmu tenang."

"Core_ itu belum juga kautemukan, huh? Sudah berapa tahun waktu berlalu—"_

"Kau tidak usah mengingatkan. Aku yang paling tahu soal itu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kauurus urusanmu yang lain dan biarkan aku melakukan tugasku."

_Piiip._

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Asuma langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Ia mengisap rokoknya kembali dan mengembuskannya kemudian. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya berdiri termenung di dekat jendela. Saat rokoknya semakin memendek, barulah Asuma bergerak ke arah meja untuk mematikan puntung rokok.

Ia kemudian beranjak ke arah lemari buku dengan lima sekat vertikal, menarik keluar tiga buah buku dari rak paling atas, rak kedua, dan rak keempat. Di masing-masing tempat kosong yang semual ditempati oleh buku, Asuma menyodorkan ibu jarinya. Lalu … sedikit getaran dirasakan oleh pria tersebut.

Lemari besar tersebut bergeser ke samping hingga menunjukkan sebuah lubang sempit yang kira-kira hanya cukup dimasuki oleh tiga orang. Lubang tersebut memiliki kedalaman yang berbeda dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Asuma pun menunggu hingga sebuah benda berhenti tepat di depannya—semacam lift dengan kaca yang transparan.

Asuma menunggu sebentar lagi hingga pintu lift tersebut terbuka dan ia pun menjejakkan kaki ke dalamnya. Setelah memencet satu tombol yang ada di dalam lift, lift pun bergerak ke bawah dan lemari buku kembali menutupi lubang rahasia tersebut.

Lift sempat berhenti sebentar saat sebuah cahaya terang terlihat mata Asuma. Rekannya yang lain baru saja membuka pintu menuju lubang rahasia dan kini telah berdiri berdampingan bersama Asuma di dalam lift yang kembali bergerak ke dasar.

"Untunglah aku tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama sampai lift datang," ujar seorang pria berambut keperakan sambil tersenyum pada Asuma.

Asuma tidak begitu menanggapi. Pikirannya sedikit melayang ke saat-saat ia dan pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru tadi tengah bertukar kata. Nama pria di sampingnya sempat keluar dari mulut si pemuda Nara.

"Kakashi," ujar Asuma berhati-hati, "siapa pemuda yang kaukirim padaku tadi?"

Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi tidak langsung merespons. "Ah, dia anak yang akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat. Dia terlalu jenius untuk ditempatkan di semester awal dan itu mengganggu jalannya perkuliahan. Beberapa dosen sudah mengeluhkan sikapnya yang selalu tidur di kelas. Karena itulah, pihak fakultas memberikan dispensasi bagi anak itu untuk mengambil mata kuliah tingkat atas dengan syarat dia lulus ujian."

"Anak itukah…?"

Kakashi mengangguk kecil sebelum menambahkan, "Kau tentu sudah mendengar kabar burung tentangnya."

"Tapi aku memang tidak terlalu memerhatikan," aku Asuma sambil tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Lagi, Kakashi mengangguk, dan tidak lama setelah itu, lift berhenti. Pintunya yang terbuka memberikan akses bagi Asuma dan Kakashi untuk keluar. Di hadapan mereka terdapat lorong pendek sebelum mereka mendapati sebuah pintu logam yang terlihat kokoh.

Kedua pria tersebut berjalan dalam langkah yang santai sebelum gumaman Asuma kembali terdengar. "Lalu … kenapa kau mengirimkan pemuda itu padaku?"

Kakashi membiarkan sensor yang ada di dekat pintu menyinari retinanya terlebih dahulu hingga tulisan di layar kecil di dekat sensor memperlihatkan kata-kata '_ID recognize_d' dan pintu logam itu pun terbuka. Keduanya kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya dijaga oleh dua orang yang mengenakan jas putih khas laboratorium. Setelah mengangguk pada dua orang yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya itu, barulah Kakashi berkonsentrasi kembali pada pertanyaan Asuma.

"Dia menanyakan seseorang yang bisa kurekomendasikan untuk berdiskusi mengenai _extraterrestrial_. Dan siapa pun tahu, kau adalah salah satu dari sekian pakar _extraterrestrial_ yang dapat dipercaya," jawab Kakashi dengan suara pelan agar tidak menyebabkan gangguan yang tidak diperlukan.

"Dia menanyakan soal _extraterrestrial_?" ulang Asuma seolah ia ingin memastikan bahwa otaknya tidak salah mencerna perkataan Kakashi. "Secara spesifik?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Secara _spesifik_. Padahal ujian kenaikan tingkat yang akan ia hadapi tidak semata-mata soal _extraterrestrial_. Pada dasarnya, kurikulum _extraterrestrial_ di fakultas kita memang sengaja dibuat tidak menonjol, bukan? Bahkan pendalaman _extraterrestrial_ dijadikan kapita selekta sebagai mata kuliah tidak wajib. Dengan jalan itu, kita bisa langsung melihat potensi-potensi yang tertarik pada _extraterrestrial_ untuk kemudian dilakukan penilaian…."

"Berbahaya atau bisa digunakan," gumam Asuma kemudian. "Menangkapnya untuk kemudian memanfaatkannya atau membiarkannya lepas tanpa menjadi apa-apa."

Kakashi masih terlihat tenang, tapi mendadak ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan sedikit menempelkannya ke depan mulut. Dengan suara samar, Kakashi pun berkata, "Para ilmuwan ini, menyeleksi mahasiswa yang ada seakan mereka adalah Tuhan yang menentukan nasib manusia, eh?"

Asuma terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyetujui pernyataan Kakashi. "Kau benar. _Science has made us gods even before we are worthy of being men _**[4]**." Asuma menghela napas panjang.

Matanya kemudian menerawang jauh—jauh ke masa lalu. Sosoknya yang lebih muda tertawa bahagia bersama seorang gadis bermata merah. Gadis cantik yang senantiasa memberikan kehangatan dalam tiap pelukannya. Gadis cantik yang setia memberikan senyum hangat dan melontarkan kata-kata '_itterasshai'_ tiap kali kakinya menjejak rumah mungil yang tidak jauh dari bukit.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Asuma merasakan gejolak tak tertahankan untuk merasa muak … pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya pun mengepal dan giginya bergemeretak. Tentu saja Kakashi tidak luput melihat pemandangan ini.

"Padahal," Asuma tiba-tiba memulai dan Kakashi pun memusatkan netranya bukan lagi pada kepalan tangan Asuma, melainkan pada wajah pria berjanggut tersebut, "kita tidak lebih … dari makhluk barbar yang bisa mengkhianati kepercayaan orang karena keserakahan. Dengan dalih kepentingan manusia banyak, apa pun yang kita lakukan secara diam-diam ini … akan dibenarkan."

Kakashi terkekeh kecil di balik masker. "Sudah terlambat untuk mundur, bukan?"

Asuma mengangguk. "Tapi belum terlambat untuk menghentikan!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mata kecokelatan milik pemuda berambut model nanas itu terbelalak. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, seakan tidak sanggup memuntahkan satu ungkapan verbal pun. Sang gadis yang baru saja selesai bercerita langsung mengembalikan arah pandangnya ke buku yang tengah ia baca. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan keheranan Shikamaru.

"Kau … bercanda, 'kan? Aku tidak mungkin…."

Ino mengangkat bahu—tampak tak acuh. Meski demikian, bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Aku memang belum mendengar sendiri dari mulutnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan," jawab Ino dengan mata biru _aquamarine_ yang masih meneliti kata demi kata yang tertera dalam buku bersampul hitam. Tulisan '_Hakarishirenai Hodo no Space_'—_Immeasurable_ _Space_ tercetak besar di depannya. "_Tsk_. Ini hanya buku tentang luar angkasa biasa?"

Shikamaru masih merenung. Tangannya kini menyangga dagunya. Tidak pernah ia ingin berpikir sekeras ini. Namun, kenyataan yang baru saja disodorkan padanya membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa menganggap semua ini hanya sekadar lelucon.

"Kau tidak sedang berusaha menipuku, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya pada Ino yang tengah duduk berseberangan darinya. Posisi mereka kini hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja bundar pendek.

Ino mengangkat kepala. Matanya menghujam langsung seakan berusaha mencari refleksi dirinya sendiri dalam beningnya mata sipit Shikamaru. "Apa aku terlihat sedang berusaha melontarkan lelucon yang akan kuakhiri dengan kata-kata, 'Aku hanya bercanda!'?"

"Karena itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin _tousan_ dan _kaasan_-ku tidak menyadari saat _dia_…."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang mungkin _kami_ lakukan," ujar Ino sebelum ia kemudian menghela napas. "Untuk sementara, berhentilah bertanya dan bantu aku."

Decakan terdengar dari arah Shikamaru. "Bukankah intelegensi kaummu lebih tinggi dibanding kami?" Nada tidak percaya sekaligus sedikit meremehkan terdengar dari arah Shikamaru. Sungguh, tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi Shikamaru tengah tidak dapat menutupi emosinya.

"Saat melihat yang ganjil, kembalilah ke awal," imbuh Shikamaru sembari menjatuhkan wajah ke telapak tangan yang sudah menengadah. Entah apa yang telah mendorongnya mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di benaknya semenjak ia melihat Ino tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari buku yang sedang ditekuninya.

Sesaat Ino terdiam mendengar petunjuk dari Shikamaru. Namun tak lama, Shikamaru bisa melihat gerakan tangan gadis itu yang kembali membuka halaman awal buku. Ino kemudian terdiam beberapa saat di halaman pertama sebelum berlanjut ke halaman kedua yang masih sambungan pengantar dari halaman pertama. Demikian ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan ke halaman berikut dan berikutnya lagi.

"Tidak hanya itu. Sesekali, kembalilah ke awal," sambung Ino sambil membalik lagi bukunya ke halaman pertama. Sebuah cengiran ditunjukkan gadis itu. "Apa dengan cara itu juga kalian berkomunikasi tadi?"

Shikamaru mendelik. "Yah, hanya suku kata awal dari tiap kalimatnya. Apa cara itu yang…?"

Shikamaru sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Ino kembali melihat ke arah Shikamaru dan tersenyum manis.

"Pertama, soal intelegensi, itu relatif, Shika. Kaummu, kaumku, sama saja. Untuk masalah transportasi dan segalanya, sama seperti kaummu, di kaumku pun ada 'otak' yang lebih dibanding yang lain. Mungkin dulu makhluk-makhluk di luar kaummu tergambar lebih dibanding kaummu sendiri, tapi sekarang…," ujar Ino menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru yang tertangguhkan sebelumnya, "jika kami begitu superior secara merata, aku tidak akan kerepotan menemukan cara untuk dapat merebut_nya_ kembali. Tapi, ya … aku sudah menemukan kunci untuk membaca buku ini—berkatmu. Selanjutnya tidak akan butuh waktu lama."

"Membaca hanya **suku kata** pertama tiap kalimat?" celetuk Shikamaru sambil melihat ke buku yang terbuka lebar di atas meja. Jemari Ino kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk ke beberapa kata sebelum sang gadis memberikan responsnya.

"Tidak, bahkan lebih sederhana daripada itu," ujar Ino menambahkan, "halaman pertama yang diawali judul besar berbunyi _forewords_ dalam bahasa Inggris adalah kata kunci selanjutnya." Mendengar perkataan Ino yang belum selesai, Shikamaru langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Sambil membalikkan halaman buku ke halaman ketiga, jemari Ino kembali menunjuk.

"Setelah empat **kata** dari empat kalimat, kata kelima akan menghancurkan kombinasi yang sudah tersusun. Misalnya saja, empat kata yang terbentuk dari empat kalimat di halaman ketiga ini adalah: 'Cerita ini dimulai dari'. Namun, kata yang didapat dari awal kalimat kelima adalah 'kemudian' dan itu membuat kalimatnya menjadi: 'Cerita ini dimulai dari kemudian'. Tidak berhubungan, bukan? Bahkan terkesan aneh."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Belum sampai Ino menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Shikamaru langsung melontarkan praduganya, "_Forewords_, jika dibaca selintas bisa terdengar seperti _four words_. Jadi setelah empat kata, kau harus kembali ke halaman _forewords_ untuk kemudian mengganti kata kelima dengan tiap-tiap kata yang ada di halaman _forewords_?"

"Tepat!" Senyum Ino terkembang lebar. "Lihat, kata pertama di halaman _forewords_ ini adalah 'saat'. Kalau digabungkan dengan yang tadi…."

"Cerita ini dimulai dari saat…," Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimat Ino—perasaan tertarik dan keingintahuan mulai menggugahnya.

"… Saat aku bertemu dengan seorang … perempuan." Ino berhenti sampai di sana. Mendadak keduanya pun bertukar pandang. "Mungkin ini tidak akan memakan waktu cukup lama."

Shikamaru menyeringai sinis. "Yah, kurang dari lima puluh halaman dengan beberapa kalimat untuk tiap-tiap halamannya."

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya malam ini! Shika, kertas dan bolpoin! Kau harus mencatat kata-kata yang akan kubacakan!"

Protes sudah hendak dilayangkan Shikamaru sebelum mendadak Ino tersenyum dengan cara yang membuat Shikamaru yakin bahwa itu bukanlah senyum pertanda baik. Ancaman—terlihat bahwa gadis itu akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Shikamaru melakukan hal yang diperintahkannya. Dan Shikamaru tidak salah. Satu pertanyaan dari gadis itu—

"Bukankah kau sangat ingin tahu … apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

—membuatnya kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil kertas dan bolpoin sebagaimana yang diperintahkan.

*******_**to be continued**_*******

* * *

><p><em>AN_ :

**[1] **Grey adalah tipe alien yang paling umum dilaporkan. Tingginya diperkirakan tepat di bawah 1,2 meter dengan ciri tangan dan kaki panjang, kurus, badan ramping serta berkepala bulat besar. Kepalanya gundul dan sering kali tanpa telinga dan tanpa hidung, mulutnya kecil, dan bagian matanyalah yang tampak paling menonjol. Kulitnya digambarkan berwarna hitam pekat dan berbentuk almon (terkadang dikatakan abu-abu). Tingkah laku Grey secara umum tidak bersahabat, tertarik pada tumbuhan dan hewan serta manusia.(sumber: Perjumpaan dengan Alien, Rupert Matthews, hlm 109-110)

**[2]** Nordik adalah tipe alien yang dinamai demikian karena mereka cenderung menyerupai manusia dan hampir selalu cukup tinggi dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru, mirip dengan gambaran orang Skandinavia. Mereka biasanya terlihat mengenakan terusan, pakaian ketat yang digambarkan seperti pakaian ski atau jaket kulit pengendara motor. Nordik secara umum dilaporkan berperilaku menyendiri atau tidak acuh, tapi ada juga beberapa laporan yang menyatakan bahwa Nordik tampak bersahabat. Laporan mengenai Nordik memuncak antara tahun 1950-1960 dan menurun di tahun 1970 sampai laporannya tidak banyak lagi. (sumber: Perjumpaan dengan Alien, Rupert Matthews, hlm 107)

**[3]** _Quotes by_ Ralph Waldo Emerson: _For every minute you remain angry, you give up sixty seconds of peace of mind._

**[4]**_ Quotes by _Jean Rostand :_ Science has made us gods even before we are worthy of being men_.

Udah sampai sini, lho~ misterinya udah makin kebongkar, 'kan? Dan kayaknya _fanfict_ ini nggak lama lagi akan mencapai _ending_. *amin* X"D

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang nggak ngerti arti percakapan Asuma dan Shikamaru? Kalau pada nggak ngerti, di _next chapter_ saya kasih tahu arti percakapan Asuma dan Shikamaru. Tapi kayaknya _reader-tachi_ mah pasti pada ngerti, ya? *keabisan ide bikin kode soalnya, jadi cuma dapat yang sederhana aja* X"Da

_Saa_, balesin _review non-login_ dulu. Yang _review login_ aku bales via PM yak~ :""3

**Reiya Hakami: **iya, masih lanjut dong. Tenang, nggak bakal _discontinue_. Malah mau ditamatin :""3 _Thanks_ masih ngikutin. Ah, untunglah kalau kamu ngerasa tulisanku bagus (padahal ini ketikan, kok, bukan tulisan tangan~ /plak) X"D

**ulva-chan: **ihihihi, udah ketebak, ya? /jelas banget padahal XD aww, makasih dibilang _awesome_~ #hug sip, ini udah di-_update_. :"3

**Kyra Kazuya: **hahaha, maaf yah bikin kamu pusing. Saya aja yang nulisnya juga pusing~ *digebukin berjamaah* X"D

**Diane Ungu: **aaa … maaf nggak bisa update kilat. Tapi tenang, nggak bakal _discontinue_, kok? Ini udah _update_~ silakan! X"D

_Yooossh_~! Buat semua yang udah _**review**_, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan. _Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan. X""Da

Terlepas dari semua kekurangan fanfic ini, langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	6. Explanation

Wajah pemuda itu pucat. Dua hal yang menjadi alasannya. Satu adalah karena ia sama sekali tidak tidur demi menyelesaikan pemecahan kode dari buku yang baru ia dapat kemarin. Kedua, praduga yang ditimbulkan oleh hasil pemecahan kode itu membuat benaknya dipaksa berputar cepat.

"Inikah yang kaumaksud …?"

Yamanaka Ino membaca ulang tulisan yang sudah dibuat Shikamaru. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah dan matanya menyipit. Kesinisan yang menyaru dengan kepuasaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Sesuai dugaan." Kepalanya kemudian terangkat ke arah Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu …."

Shikamaru berkedik saat ia melihat tatapan yang diarahkan Ino padanya. Gadis itu tampak begitu serius. Namun, sesuatu dalam keseriusan itu membuat Shikamaru merasa berdebar. Shikamaru merasa takut. Itu tidak ingin disangkal—terlalu merepotkan untuk berpura-pura tidak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan yang terasa mendesak tersebut. Di sisi lain, Shikamaru merasa berdebar karena tak lama lagi, ia akan menginjak belahan dunia lain yang selama ini hanya ada di sebatas kepercayaannya.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan?" tanya Shikamaru setelah sebelumnya ia menelan ludah.

Ino kini sudah berdiri dari posisinya. Tangannya tampak menggenggam sesuatu.

"Melihat," jawab Ino tenang dan wajar.

Lalu, dengan kecepatan yang tak sanggup diantisipasi Shikamaru, darah pun memuncrat keluar.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRATERRESTRIAL<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**CHAPTER **_**6****. ****Explanation**

_This chapter is specially dedicated to_

**Rere Aozora**

_who has her birthday on August 30__th__._

—_sorry for being soooo sluggish on updating this chapter._

* * *

><p>"Kurenai...," bisik pria berjanggut itu pada sang sosok berambut hitam dengan kulit seputih susu yang ada di dalam sebuah tabung. Dengan ibu jarinya, Sarutobi Asuma kemudian menekan sebuah tombol dan selubung atas tabung tersebut terbuka.<p>

Dibukanya sarung tangan miliknya sebelum ia meraih tangan tak bergerak milik sang wanita. Dielusnya punggung tangan wanita tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya pun memejam saat ia mendekatkan tangan ramping tersebut ke pipinya.

"Kurasa karena inilah kau tidak juga bisa segera menemukan _core_ yang kita cari," ungkap sebuah suara yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Asuma tidak terkejut dan ia langsung menoleh. Didapatinya wajah keras seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang tampak tidak puas dengan keadaan saat ini. "Kau terlalu menggunakan perasaanmu!"

Perlahan Asuma meletakkan kembali tangan Kurenai dan menutup selubung tabungnya. Sambil menggenggam sarung tangan yang tidak sempat ia kenakan kembali, Asuma memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan Fugaku dan mengambil tempat di depan sebuah komputer.

"Percuma kau berlagak serius sekarang, Asuma," ujar Fugaku seraya mendekat pada tabung tempat Kurenai berada. "_Core_ itu _sudah dipastikan_ tidak ada di sini," tegas Fugaku akhirnya dengan tangan yang menempel pada kaca yang menjadi selubung tabung tempat Kurenai terbaring. "Kau _sengaja_ tidak menjadikan fakta ini sebagai suatu kepastian dan berlama-lama meneliti yang sudah pasti tidak ada…. Apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," jawab Asuma sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya. Begitu Asuma mengatakan hal tersebut, sebuah benda terasa menekan kepalanya. "… Kau mau membunuhku sekarang?"

"Kecuali kau masih bisa menunjukkan kegunaanmu." Fugaku semakin menekan senjata api yang tengah ia pegang ke kepala Asuma. "Tapi kurasa, sudah tidak ada yang bisa kaulakukan, 'kan?"

Asuma tampak tenang. Ia terus mengetik seakan tidak ada seorang pun yang tengah mengancamnya dengan senjata api. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku, Asuma sudah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sedih. Jika memang ini adalah akhirnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mati sia-sia.

Pria berjanggut itu sudah akan berbalik untuk melawan Fugaku saat alarm singkat menyentak keduanya. Fugaku memandang ke arah langit-langit sementara Asuma hanya bisa melirik pimpinannya tersebut secara diam-diam.

"Ini …."

Fugaku sudah menurunkan pistolnya dari kepala Asuma saat pintu menuju ke tempat mereka berada terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tampak terburu-buru datang. Alarm yang membuat keributan itu sudah berhenti bergaung sekarang.

"Radar kita menangkap adanya sinyal dari UFO!" ujar pemuda itu cepat. "Namun tak lama, sinyalnya menghilang. Seolah mereka tahu bahwa ada yang dapat merekam jejak _mereka_ dan _mereka_ sengaja menyembunyikannya!"

Tanpa berbicara, Fugaku menoleh ke arah sang wanita yang masih tetap bergeming—tidak sedikit pun membuka mata ataupun menunjukkan pergerakan—meski sudah mendengar alarm seribut sebelumnya. Pria berambut gelap tersebut kemudian menoleh kembali pada bawahannya yang baru saja memberi informasi dan dengan suara rendah yang berwibawa, ia pun melontarkan pertanyaan,

"Di mana Kakashi?"

"Beliau sudah ada di tempatnya. Mencoba mengaktifkan setiap radar yang ada agar dapat memunculkan kembali reaksi pergesekan dengan elektromagnet sebagai salah satu cara untuk mengidentifikasi UFO!" Pemuda ini memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sementara memberi penjelasan.

Fugaku tidak lagi menanggapi. Ia hanya berjalan mendekat ke pemuda berkacamata dan berambut keperakan itu. Namun, belum melewati batas pintu, Fugaku berhenti untuk sekadar memberi peringatan, "Kau beruntung. Dewa Kematian belum ingin melihatmu dalam _list_-nya. Kau akan segera mendapat bahan baru untuk diteliti."

Asuma berdecak pelan. Begitu pintu di hadapannya itu menutup dan menghilangkan sosok Fugaku, dengan geram, Asuma langsung menggebrak panel di sebelahnya.

"Dia tidak tahu saja … mungkin …." Asuma terdiam. Ekspresinya melunak begitu matanya kembali memandang ke arah subjek penelitiannya. Jantungnya bergemuruh—firasat buruk menyerangnya. Meskipun demikian, satu gelengan dilakukan dan seulas senyum ditunjukkan.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shikamaru terbelalak begitu melihat darah memancar keluar dari lengan kirinya yang ditebas Ino menggunakan pisau _cutter_. Refleks, tangan kanannya berusaha menutup jalur darah—hanya dengan telapak tangan yang bebas. Wajahnya semakin memucat. Ia pun kemudian menyambar _tissue_ sebelum memberikan tatapan amarah dan gertakan gigi ke arah Ino.

"Apa yang kau—"

Ino berdiri tenang. Pisau _cutter_ di genggamannya masih menyisakan tetes-tetes darah. Darah Shikamaru. Dan tak lama, seringainya muncul—diiringi keterkejutan lain di wajah Shikamaru.

Pemuda berambut model nanas itu langsung menoleh begitu rasa perih yang menderanya berkurang drastis. Lebih-lebih membuat heran, darah yang semula mengalir deras itu perlahan lenyap. Bersamaan dengan itu, lenyap pula luka di lengan Shikamaru. Tidak secepat itu, tapi benar-benar menghilang.

Selama ini, Shikamaru memang jarang melakukan aktivitas yang membuatnya harus terluka. Mungkin pernah, satu-dua kali di masa kecilnya. Namun, ia tidak ingat jika sistem regenerasi tubuhnya ternyata secepat ini.

Ino menghela napas dan membuang _cutter_-nya ke atas meja. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia berkata puas.

"_Core_ Kurenai memang ada padamu."

Shikamaru menoleh cepat. Sementara Ino tampak hendak mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya Shikamaru. Kesabaran Shikamaru benar-benar diuji. Perempuan di hadapannya ini, nyaris membuatnya meledak.

Shikamaru mungkin penggemar misteri, Shikamaru mungkin menikmati tiap-tiap rasa penasaran yang mendera, tapi ia tetap _membutuhkan_ penjelasan. Apa pun. Yang bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahu dan logikanya.

Ino kemudian mengambil _notebook_ kecilnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Shikamaru. Ia menunjuk ke satu gambar yang bagi Shikamaru tampak seperti perbesaran suatu sel. Sebelah alis mata Ino terangkat.

"Kau tahu gambar apa ini?"

Mata Shikamaru menyipit untuk meneliti gambar di hadapannya. Tak butruh waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui gambar apa yang Ino tunjukkan padanya.

"Perbesaran dari gambaran umum sel manu—bukan." Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino dengan perasaan kaget, takjub, tak percaya. "Sel manusia … tidak mempunyai dua nucleus."

Ino menyeringai. "Oh, cukup jeli juga." katanya. Ia kemudian menekan satu tombol dan memperlihatkan gambaran lain. Benda itu berbentuk seperti permen cinnamon—gambaran umum dari keping sel darah merah. Tapi itu bukan sel darah merah karena jelas, warnanya tidak merah melainkan keemasan. "Kau tahu apa ini?"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tidak yakin, tapi ia bisa menduga. "… _Core_?"

Ino menutup laptopnya dan mengangguk. "Itu _core_ yang dimiliki Averian—bangsa kami."

Refleks, Shikamaru memijit pangkal hidungnya. Matanya terpejam. "Dan kau bilang _core_ bangsamu, ada padaku? _Core_ Kurenai? Kau bahkan belum menjelaskan siapa itu Kurenai. Rasanya … _arggh_!"

Mendengar keluhan Shikamaru, Ino justru terkikik geli. "Wajar saja kalau kau sekarang pusing setengah mati. Tapi kau akan percaya padaku, bukan?"

Shikamaru membiarkan matanya melirik ke arah Ino.

"Tolong," ujarnya lelah, "jangan membuatku bertanya-tanya lebih dari ini. Sangat—"

"—Merepotkan, ya?" Ino kembali terkekeh.

Ia kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Gestur tangannya mempersilakan Shikamaru untuk duduk di atas kasurnya. Shikamaru yang seolah sudah kehabisan semua energinya, menyambut tawaran Ino untuk duduk. Kalau bisa, ia malah ingin merebahkan tubuh. Sayang, ini bukan kamarnya sendiri. Ia harus menahan diri. Lagi.

"Baik, akan kujadikan semua ini sederhana. Singkatnya, _core_ adalah pengendali _nucleus_ tambahan yang kaulihat tadi. Benda berwarna keemasan yang kaulihat tadi adalah sel pembentuk _core_. _Core_ sendiri berbentuk fleksibel.

"Dalam keadaan biasa, _core_ akan berbentuk padat dan menempel di jantung. Tapi, penelitian kami berhasil menemukan fakta bahwa pada dasarnya _core_ bisa berubah bentuk—menjadi cairan seperti darah—dan bisa berpindah-pindah sebagaimana otak memerintahkan.

"Tapi satu yang pasti, _core_ harus selalu dialiri darah. Jika ia dikeluarkan secara paksa dan tidak dikenai darah, maka _core_ akan membusuk dan mati lebih cepat dari seharusnya." Ino memandang Shikamaru lekat-lekat. "Sampai sini, kurasa cukup jelas?"

Satu anggukan. Anggukan lain sebagai jawaban.

"_Core_, seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan, mengendalikan nucleus tambahan yang ada dalam sel-sel tubuh kami. Ia mengaktifkan sel-sel nucleus tersebut—sebagai sumber energi. Layaknya matahari terhadap makhluk hidup. Karena bersifat seperti energi, _core_ mengeluarkan sinyal lemah yang dapat ditangkap indra Averian lainnya apabila Averian tersebut cukup berkonsentrasi

"Lalu, tanpa _core_ ini, nucelus tambahan tersebut akan padam. Dan matinya salah satu nucleus, akan menyebabkan nucleus lain pun berhenti berfungsi.

"Tidak langsung memang, akan ada jeda sebelum Averian masuk ke dalam mode hibernation—tidur panjangnya—jika _core_ direnggut kekuar dari tubuh mereka. Kalau mau mudah, anggap saja Averian memiliki 3 tahap kesadaran: Hidup, Hibernasi, Hilang.

"Dalam fase hidup, Averian seperti manusia biasanya. Hanya saja, dengan tambahan _core_ dan nucleus ganda, mereka jadi bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa manusia biasa lakukan—"

"—Seperti penglihatan super dan kecepatan super?"

"Oh, kauingat kalau aku bisa melihat bintang dengan mata telanjang, ya?" Ino tampak senang. "Ya, memang semacam itulah. Satu lagi, kami mampu melakukan sedikit manipulasi."

"Manipulasi?"

"Apa warna kulitku?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Seperti orang kebanyakan."

Ino mengangguk. Ia kemudian terdiam sebentar dan detik berikutnya, Shikamaru harus menahan napas. Warna kulit Ino berubah menjadi seputih susu. Berbeda dengan albino yang kehilangan pigmen warnanya. Warna kulit Ino benar-benar putih, seolah dicat.

"Kami memiliki kemampuan seperti ini. Anggap saja mengendalikan warna, dengan membelokkan atau memanjang-pendekkan cahaya yang masuk ke mata. Yah, sederhananya seperti mengatur _hue_ dan _saturation_ serta _light_ pada sebuah gambar."

"Itu pun … karena _core_?"

Ino mengangguk. "_Core_ luar biasa, bukan? Dan kalau kami kehilangan _core_—entah karena apa pun—kami akan masuk ke dalam fase hibernasi. Dalam fase hibernasi, Averian tampak seperti manusia biasa yang sedang tertidur." Ino memutar bola matanya ke atas.

"Tepatnya, seperti koma. Semua organ masih beraktivitas seperti biasa, tapi lemah dan akan makin melemah jika _core_ tidak segera dikembalikan ke dalam tubuh. Dan dalam kurun waktu tertentu itu, jika _core_ tidak dikembalikan, maka Averian itu …

"… masuk fase hilang. Fase hilang pada Averian bisa disebabkan oleh _core_ yang membusuk dimakan waktu—sebagaimana sel-sel manusia yang akhirnya menua dan mati—juga karena rusaknya _core_ secara tidak alami, serta karena ketiadaan _core_."

Tangan Shikamaru terangkat ke dagunya. "Bagaimana dengan penyakit? Apa Averian tidak memiliki penyakit mematikan?"

"Ada, Eacore. Penyakit yang mematikan karena menyebabkan _core_ membusuk lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Karena virus. Dan yah … penyakit-penyakit kompilasi yang menyebabkan _core_ harus bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan kondisi _homeostasis equilibrium_ dapat melemahkan _core_ dan membuatnya rusak. Karena bagaimanapun, _core_ yang cuma satu, akan tetap mengalami kesulitan untuk melakukan regenerasi di beberapa organ sekaligus. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Jika diumpamakan," Shikamaru mencoba menyamakan pendapat, "seperti satu botol obat merah yang akan habis lebih cepat dari seharusnya jika seseorang terus-terusan terluka, 'kan?"

Ino melongo sejenak sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum. "Yah, bolehlah," ujarnya sambil memutar-mutar telunjuknya. "Begitu lebih mudah dibayangkan, ya?" Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, soal _core_ ada lagi yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Lalu, _core_ dalam tubuhku …?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk dan menyentuh dagunya sendiri. Duduknya ia sandarkan pada sandaran bangku dan kaki yang satu ia tumpangkan pada kaki yang lain.

"Kurasa _core_ tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada manusia."

"Tapi aku—"

"Kau kan istimewa," potong Ino cepat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dan karena keistimewaanmu itu, pendeteksi yang terpasang di fakultas itu pun tidak bekerja padamu. Kau terdeteksi sebagai manusia biasa. Keuntungan bagi kita."

Shikamaru sudah hendak membuka mulutnya. Tapi semua yang ingin ia ucapkan terpotong oleh suara ribut dari arah _notebook_ Ino. Ino berjengit sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dan membuka kembali notebook-nya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah terlonjak dari posisi duduknya. Alisnya mengernyit tajam.

"_Ssssh_!"

Ino kemudian menekan-nekan beberapa tombol sebelum layar notebook itu memunculkan wajah seorang pemuda. Dari posisinya berdiri, Shikamaru bisa sedikit melihat sosok pemuda itu. Rambut pemuda itu hitam dan warna kulitnya serupa dengan warna putih susu kulit Ino. Wajah pemuda itu menampilkan senyum dengan mata yang menyipit.

_Bukan wajah yang menyenangkan_, pikir Shikamaru.

"Ino—" Pemuda itu berhenti seketika. Matanya yang beriris gelap kini menatap ke arah Shikamaru. "Siapa?"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia di pihak kita."

Pemuda di layar itu belum mengatakan apa-apa. Ino menghela napas. Pemuda itu mana mungkin percaya hanya dengan sepatah kata 'Dia ada di pihak kita'. Ino paham dengan sifat waspada pemuda itu. Tidak mengherankan, sebagai salah satu elit di bidang pertahanan dan militer.

"Sai, dengar …."

"Tidak, kau yang harus mendengarku," potong pemuda yang dipanggil Sai tersebut. "Bersiap-siaplah. Kami akan segera menjemputmu dan Kurenai."

Ino mendelik. "Apa … maksudmu?"

Sai tersenyum. Licik dan sinis. Tubuh Ino menegang.

"APA-APAAN INI! KENAPA AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK DIBERI TAHU SEBELUMNYA?!" teriak Ino sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ini rencana Ketua Danzou."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan bisa mengatasinya dan tidak perlu sampai …." Ino menggertakkan gigi dan menelan ludahnya. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya dengan jalan mengatur napas. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Segera setelah kami berhasil menciptakan satu pesawat lagi."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sai mengabaikan ekspresi tidak suka di wajah Ino. Ia justru menampilkan sebuah gambar. Pesawat besar dengan bentuk menyerupai kapal perang ukuran raksasa. Logam-logamnya terlihat berkilat dan desain kasarnya menunjukkan banyaknya ruang dalam pesawat tersebut. Juga … banyaknya senjata.

"Sai … ini …."

"Begitulah. Kami—atau tepatnya Danzou—tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kau tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti sehingga jalan inilah yang akhirnya kami ambil."

"Tapi kau … selama tiga tahun ini … kau … memanipulasi penglihatanku?"

Sai tampak menengok ke belakang. "Kau melihatku seolah aku tidak beranjak dari ruang kerjaku di Auvbrelliax?"

"Kalian tidak memercayaiku!" ujar Ino setengah membentak.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengintip ke arah Shikamaru yang tampak terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau terlalu lama bermain-main, Ino."

"Kautahu kalau aku tidak bermain-main. Sebelas tahun ini bukan kuhabiskan tanpa melakukan apa pun. Kau tahu itu. Kau yang paling tahu."

Sai memberikan satu senyum sedih. "Maaf, tapi itu tidak memuaskan Danzou. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Sai menghela napas. "Masih ada waktu," ujarnya kemudian.

Ino menatap lekat ke arah mata Sai.

"Bergerak sekarang. Rebut Kurenai. Dan Danzou bisa kupaksa untuk menghentikan rencananya … memporakporandakan bumi."

Ino menelan ludah. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. _Core_ Kurenai sudah ada di sini. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah merebut kembali 'tubuh' Kurenai. Setelah itu, semua selesai tanpa perlu menimbulkan kehancuran di bumi.

Bumi … tempat Ino tinggal selama sebelas tahun ini. Tentu, seperti kata-katanya pada Sai tadi, Ino tidak sekadar bermain-main di bumi. Ia mencari Kurenai, ia memperbaiki UFO-nya yang sempat rusak akibat konfrontasi dengan pihak lembaga, ia pun sekaligus melakukan penelitian di bumi, terutama mengenai flora dan fauna yang tidak ditemukan di planet asalnya nun jauh di sana—planet asalnya yang jauhnya jutaan bintang dari bumi. Di galaksi yang pula berbeda.

Sebetulnya, itulah tujuan Kurenai dikirim ke bumi pertama kalinya. Meneliti. Meneliti organisme-organisme yang ada di bumi.

Dan meski Ino belum bertemu Kurenai, entah mengapa Ino tahu pasti bahwa Kurenai pun sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua—Averian—terlarut dalam pesona yang ditampilkan sang bintang di Galaksi Bimasakti ini. Bumi ini begitu luas, begitu beragam, membuat Auvbrelliax—tempat asal Kurenai dan Ino—jadi terasa begitu kecil. Pun, keberadaan banyak flora, fauna, serta kebudayaan-kebudayaan yang asing bagi mereka telah menarik perhatian kedua Averian tersebut.

Mungkin terkesan konyol, tapi di hari-harinya melakukan penelitian, Ino sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya _sama_ seperti manusia yang lain. Ia adalah _manusia_, bukan Averian. Ia adalah manusia yang akan menjalankan aktivitas biasa sebagaimana manusia lainnya. Tidak ada cerita tentang lembaga, tidak ada cerita tentang mencari _core_ Kurenai. Ia menikmati hidupnya dikelilingi penelitian-penelitian yang membuatnya dapat tersenyum senang.

Itulah kelengahan Ino yang membuat sang gadis lalai dalam tugas dan prioritas utamanya. Karena itulah, berkali-kali Ino tertampar mimpi buruk mengenai kehancuran bumi akibat serangan Averian. Dan itu disebabkan karena kelambanannya menyelesaikan masalah.

Dan kini, mimpi buruknya mendekati kenyataan.

Bumi terancam bahaya.

Bumi yang sudah _merebut hati_ Ino terancam bahaya.

Seolah mendengar suara Kurenai dalam kepalanya, bergaung, memintanya melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan penyerangan tersebut. Bumi tidak boleh hancur karena ulah Averian. Bumi terlalu indah, terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan begitu saja demi seorang Averian.

Bukankah, itu alasan Kurenai tidak membunuh Asuma dan segera menghubungi markas pusat? Bukankah itu alasan Kurenai membiarkan dirinya tertangkap—meski dengan _core_ yang ia sembunyikan? Kurenai masih mencoba melindungi bumi—tempat manusia-manusia licik dan tamak itu hidup. Lebih dalam, Kurenai justru seakan hendak melindungi manusia-manusia licik itu.

Ino paham. Bagaimanapun, watak Averian dan manusia tidak berbeda jauh. Di samping manusia yang tamak dan licik, masih ada manusia-manusia berhati tulus. Bumi masih membutuhkan mereka-mereka yang berhati tulus tersebut untuk menjaganya agar tetap 'hidup'. _Berkembang_ tanpa berusaha _merusak_ ataupun _mematikan_.

Asuma pun mungkin termasuk dalam golongan manusia-manusia yang dibutuhkan bumi. Pria berjanggut itu mungkin … hanya terpaksa—Ino ingat bahwa Asuma pernah sekali menyelamatkannya dari tangan lembaga. Lalu …

… mata senada _aquamarine_ Ino mengunci mata cokelat Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun bukan salah satu dari manusia yang licik dan tamak itu. Walau sedikit pemalas, sih.

Ino mengembangkan senyumnya dan sebelum Shikamaru dapat bertanya-tanya, Ino langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Sai.

"Aku mengerti, Sai," ujar Ino. "Estimasi waktunya?"

"Sekitar tiga jam." Suatu bebunyian terdengar dari arah belakang Sai. "Sepertinya, pesawat kami sudah tertangkap radar dari beberapa lembaga. Yah, kami memang sudah begitu dekat dengan tempatmu berada sekarang, Ino."

"Akan kuselesaikan semua ini sebelum kaudatang," ujar Ino dengan nada menantang. "Sudah, ya, Sai!"

"Ino," panggil Sai tepat sebelum Ino memutus alat komunikasi. Matanya kemudian melirik kembali ke arah Shikamaru, "Kurasa, aku bisa memercayaimu, 'kan?"

"Hah?"

"Untuk urusan pribadi di antara kita?"

Ino mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum ia tersenyum. "Kau bodoh."

Dan setelah itu, Ino menutup _notebook_-nya. Ia menghela napas. Segera setelah itu, ia mengambil _cutter_ dan memangkas rambut panjangnya secara tiba-tiba. Tidak memedulikan rapi tidaknya, ia memotong asal rambut pirang panjangnya hingga kini rambutnya hanya sepanjang pundak—bahkan ada yang lebih pendek karena tidak beraturan.

Shikamaru yang semula tidak tahu harus berkata apa seketika tersentak.

"Ino, apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Rambut panjang hanya akan menghalangi pergerakanku. Aku butuh bergerak cepat—lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lebih teliti dari biasanya." Ino pun menggelengkan kepalanya, menjatuhkan helai-helai rambut yang sudah terpotong tapi masih menempel. Ia kemudian mengambil sisir, menyisirnya beberapa kali, dan mengangguk puas.

Shikamaru menganga. Sekali lagi, ia merasa seolah kemampuannya berbicara telah direbut sedemikian rupa.

"Kautunggu di sini. Jangan bergerak ke mana pun!" perintah Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya dan melemas-lemaskan ototnya.

"Hah?"

Ino mencibir. "Apa? Jangan bilang kau mau ikut? Ini merepotkan, lho?"

Alis Shikamaru mengernyit. Ia kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. "Masih banyak yang belum kauceritakan."

"Tunggu saja setelah aku pulang nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu."

"Berbicara sambil bekerja itu tidak efisien, kautahu?"

"Bisa, kau makhluk super, 'kan?"

"Tapi kau bukan."

"Aku manusia istimewa, begitu katamu."

"Kau tidak bisa berkelahi," timpal Ino cepat. Nadanya terdengar sedikit meremehkan. Ditambah dengan posisi tangannya yang terletak nyaman di pinggang—Ino benar-benar ingin menegaskan agar Shikamaru sadar batas kemampuan fisiknya.

"_Tsk_. Mungkin tidak sehebat kau, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menggunakan otakku untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau akan menghambatku."

Shikamaru menggeleng dan menghela napas panjang. "Berdebat seperti ini hanya akan membuang waktu, bukan?"

"Shika, ini akan merepotkan …."

"Aku tahu. Sejak awal, sejak bertemu denganmu … atau mungkin, jauh sebelum itu … takdir sudah menentukan bahwa hidupku memang tidak bisa diisi hanya dengan bersantai."

"Tapi … kau kan tidak tidur semalaman. Yakin kau bisa bertahan nanti?"

"_Arghh_! Apa perlu memperpanjang perdebatan ini?" Shikamaru mulai terlihat tidak sabar. "_Time is money _**[1]**_, I guess_?"

Ino tersenyum dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke arah kiri sedikit.

"Oke, jadi kesimpulannya?" tanya Ino.

"_Let him who would enjoy a good future waste none of his present_ **[2]**."

Ino memejamkan mata.

"Aku harus tahu mengenai hal yang sebenarnya. Tentang Asuma. Tentang Kurenai. Tentang _semuanya_." Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Karena itu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada saat ini."

*******_**to be continued**_*******

* * *

><p><em>AN_:

[1] _Quotes_ sederhana yang udah mendunia dari Benjamin Franklin: _Time is money_

[2] Quotes by Roger Babson: _Let him who would enjoy a good future waste none of his present._

Uhuuu, silakan timpuk saya karena kelambanan dalam mengerjakan fanfict ini *sodorin Ino sebagai tameng sesama orang (?) yang lamban mengerjakan tugas* *moga-moga masih ada yang nunggu fanfict ini*

Sumpaaah, demi apa pun, saya kapok bikin cerita dengan muatan sci-fi gini /eh/ walau saya menikmati saat-saat bikinnya, sih /doubleeh/

Rahasia-rahasianya udah mulai kebongkar, kan? Di _next chapter_ mungkin masih ada beberapa penjelasan tapi lebih fokus ke pertarungan, sih. Dan … err, mungkin masih ada yang kurang jelas? Ada yang mau ditanyakan? Silakan via _review_. Barang kali emang ada penjelasan yang lupa saya cantumkan, saking saya sudah terlalu bingung :"")) /diganyang _reader_ sekalian.

Dan btw, udah makin mendekati akhir, lho~ hahahaha! *entah kenapa senang* Oh, yah, _fanfict_ ini di-_update_ selain untuk _birthday gift_ untuk **Rere-chan**, juga kupersembahkan buat **Pixie Alleth** yang sempet-sempetnya nagih di PM FB. XD

Nah, balesin _review_ yang _non-login_ dulu ya, yg login, cek PM masing-masing~ ;D

**Reiya Hakami**: yeeey! Makasiiih udah _review_ lagi, maaf update chapter 6-nya lambat banget, yah, Reiya-chan T_T

**Diane ungu**: ufufufu~ wujud ino-chan udah sedikit-sedikit terbuka, kan, di chapter ini? Dan apa iya Shika di sini terlalu polos? Polos dalam relasinya dengan cewek, ya? XD Thanks udah review dan atas pengertiannya karena aku emang gak bisa update kilat T_T

**Miavita**: hai, Miavita-_chan_! *lambai-lambai* salam kenal juga! _Thanks_ udah _read_ n _review_ cerita ini, ya! Syukurlah kalau kamu suka misterinya~ ;))

**Lalala**: hai, hai~ ini udah update. Maaf lama banget, ya! :"D

_Done replying_! ;)

_Yooossh_~! Buat semua yang udah _**review**_, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan. _Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan. X""Da

Terlepas dari semua kekurangan fanfic ini, langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	7. FIRE!

Shikamaru dan Ino berlari cepat menuju lembaga. Seumur hidupnya, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Bahkan dalam pelajaran olahraga di sekolahnya pun, ia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh.

Ino sendiri harus sedikit mengurangi kecepatan dengan adanya Shikamaru, tapi setiap waktu yang mereka lewati tidak terbuang sia-sia. Mereka mengatur rencana.

Kebetulan, keberadaan Shikamaru sangat membantunya.

Setelah memasangkan alat komunikasi di telinga Shikamaru, Shikamaru segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Rencana akan segera dijalankan.

Menunggu panggilannya diangkat, Shikamaru melirik Ino. Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya.

Lalu … tanpa diduga, Ino mengecup pipi Shikamaru.

"_Good luck_!"

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRATERRESTRIAL<strong>

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_I do not own_**** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic._**

**_CHAPTER _****7****. ****FIRE!**

* * *

><p>Rencana yang sudah dipikirkan secara mendadak ini bukan tidak memiliki risiko, tapi saat ini, hanya inilah yang terpikirkan oleh keduanya. Sembari berjalan menyusuri area kampus, Shikamaru masih menunggu panggilannya diangkat.<p>

Begitu nada sambung terdengar, Shikamaru segera berbicara,

"Profesor Sarutobi!"

_"Yo!"_

Alis Shikamaru mengernyit. Itu bukan suara orang yang hendak dihubunginya. Tapi ia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang baru saja membalas sapaannya.

"Kakashi … _sensei_?"

"Ya, ada perlu apa, Jenius?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kurasa _Sensei_ tahu bahwa keperluanku bukan dengan _Sensei_."

Kakashi tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. "Wah, tidak kusangka. Kukira kau tidak akan minta pertolonganku."

"Apa maksud, _Sensei_? Aku kan—"

"Ternyata ada juga pelajaran yang tidak bisa kaupahami, ya? Yaa … aku memang sedang sibuk—walau tak sesibuk _rekanku_ yang lain. Aku bisa _membantumu menjelaskan_."

Shikamaru terdiam. Mendadak ia tersadar bahwa Kakashi tengah berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Jelas bahwa tempatnya berada saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk membicarakan semua terang-terangan. Terlebih, mungkin posisi Asuma membuatnya tidak bisa membantu Shikamaru.

Ia bisa saja mengonsultasikan hal ini pada Ino terlebih dahulu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia mungkin bisa mempertaruhkan kepercayaannya pada Kakashi. Hei, bukankah dulu saja ia memutuskan untuk memercayai Ino meski masih ada hal-hal yang disembunyikan Ino darinya?

Kala itu, entah apa Ino memang enggan menceritakannya atau belum ada waktu untuk itu, tetapi Shikamaru masih mencoba memercayai. Mungkin juga, gadis itu berpikiran, meskipun ia menceritakannya, belum tentu Shikamaru mau percaya begitu saja. _Seeing is believing_. Bukankah begitu prinsip Shikamaru?

Semua yang dikatakan Ino bisa dibilang lebih menyerupai fantasi—sebagian besar. Namun, jika gadis itu tidak menceritakan apa-apa, Shikamaru juga tidak bisa memperoleh kejelasan terhadap analisa dan ingatannya yang samar-samar. Memang pada akhirnya buku yang diberikan Asuma telah banyak membantu untuk menyingkap satu demi satu rahasia hidupnya. Namun, Shikamaru belum benar-benar puas.

Perasaan tidak enak melandanya. Seolah ... masih ada suatu rahasia besar. Ataupun, kalau itu bukan rahasia, maka mungkin itu adalah suatu hal yang masih terlalu dini bagi Shikamaru untuk dipikirkannya. Misalnya saja ... apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua ini selesai?

Pemuda itu menelan ludah saat Ino dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya menyerukan agar Shikamaru segera memutus sambungan. Bagi Ino, selain Asuma tak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Mendengar bahwa Kakashi-lah yang mengangkat telepon Shikamaru membuat kewaspadaan Ino meningkat. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin agar Shikamaru melupakan rencana awal untuk menghubungi Asuma.

Sejenak Shikamaru mempertimbangkan. Lalu, dengan berhati-hati, ia akhirnya merespons pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Sebelumnya, apa kalian sedang dalam kondisi diawasi?"

Kakashi tersenyum meskipun Shikamaru tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya. Perpustakaan pilihan yang bagus. Siapkan pertanyaanmu, aku hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya. Ketergesaannya pun tersampaikan dari nada suaranya. "_Sensei_! Bawa aku ke tempat Profesor Asuma. Bagaimanapun caranya!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kau mau ke mana, Kakashi?"

Lelaki berambut keperakan itu menoleh pada orang yang bisa dikatakan berpangkat sebagai atasannya tersebut. Ia kemudian memicingkan matanya hanya sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"Kau tahu tentang murid jenius yang kemarin berkonsultasi dengan Asuma, bukan, Uchiha-_sama_?"

Fugaku menyatakan bahwa ia tahu. Selanjutnya, ia ingin tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan Kakashi dengan anak itu.

"Tadi dia menanyakan lagi soal _extraterrestrial_," jawab Kakashi santai. "Ada hal yang tidak dimengertinya. Dan menurutku, akan lebih baik kalau dia melihat contohnya langsung."

Fugaku mendengus.

"Kau sudah gila?"

Kakashi menggeleng dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. "Kita bisa mengajarinya banyak hal di sini. Selain itu," ia memelankan suaranya, "ia bisa memberikan kita banyak hal dengan keberadaannya di sini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menjemputnya terlebih dahulu ke sini. Dan jika Uchiha-_sama_ berkenan, kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada Asuma, siapa itu Nara Shikamaru."

Setelah itu, Kakashi pun berlalu.

Sekarang perhatian Fugaku teralih pada Asuma yang tengah duduk di depan komputernya. Jelas sekali bahwa Asuma tampak gelisah. Ia bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Kakashi, tapi Fugaku tahu bahwa yang terjadi adalah yang sebaliknya.

Mungkin pula, ketegangan membuatnya tak mampun berpikir jernih sehingga ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

_Kakashi sialan_! umpatnya dalam hati.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya terutama saat tangan besar Fugaku menyentuh pundaknya. Asuma menoleh dan melihat atasannya itu—berusaha sebisa mungkin agar ia terlihat wajar dan normal. Sementara itu, otaknya berpikir cepat untuk mencari alasan.

"Nah, Asuma," ujar Fugaku dingin, "waktunya kau memberi penjelasan padaku."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di perpustakaan, Shikamaru harus rela membiarkan telinganya menjadi bahan keganasan suara Ino. Ino merutukinya, mengatakan bahwa tindakannya adalah kecerobohan yang bisa menggagalkan misi mereka—bahkan mungkin membahayakan nyawa Shikamaru sendiri. Shikamaru menggumamkan '_mendokuse'_ berulang.

_"Dengar, Shika—"_

"Ino! Diamlah sebentar!" ujar Shikamaru akhirnya. "Bukankah ini masih sesuai dengan rencana kita—rencanamu?"

Ino terdiam. Nada suara Shikamaru yang sangat serius ini membuat Ino tidak ingin membantah.

Rencana. Betul, sesuai kata Shikamaru, semua masih sesuai rencana. Yang berbeda hanyalah orang yang hendak menemui Shikamaru. Dan bertemu dengan orang ini tidak serta-merta membuat semua rencana menjadi gagal. Masih ada kemungkinannya—sekecil apa pun.

"Kau membuatku masuk ke jurusan astronomi agar aku bisa menyelinap ke dalam lembaganya," ujar Shikamaru. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa melupakan tujuan ini demi satu tujuanmu. Kau sudah menempatkanku dalam bahaya sejak awal. Sejak aku bahkan masih seorang bocah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Terlambat jika kau baru mengkhawatirkanku sekarang …."

_"Shikamaru … bukan itu—"_

Shikamaru mendengus. "Lalu? Kau takut aku menggagalkan rencanamu? Kalau begitu, kenapa sejak awal kau memilihku? Kau tidak memperhitungkan kalau aku mungkin orang yang tak sesuai untuk menjalankan misi ini?"

_"Tolong, Shikamaru, dengarkan aku! Misi ini bukan main-main! Kau tidak—"_

"Kau yang dengarkan aku, Ino," sela Shikamaru. "Kau sudah memilihku, karena itu … percayalah padaku! Aku tidak akan menggagalkannya."

Ino tidak lagi menjawab. Shikamaru sendiri sudah hendak mengatakan kata-kata lain tapi mendadak ia memilih bungkam. Hanya sepatah kata lirih yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya,

"Untukmu …."

Ino hendak menjawab saat didengarnya suara seorang laki-laki menyapa Shikamaru. Ino pun membelalakkan mata sesaat sebelum memasang telinga baik-baik.

Pertaruhan dimulai dari sekarang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_BRUAAAKK!_

"Uchiha-_sama_!"

Salah seorang petugas dengan rambut biru keperakan langsung menghampiri sosok Asuma yang baru saja membentur satu panel. Lelaki berjanggut itu menyentuh pipinya yang sudah berdenyut.

Fugaku tidak main-main saat memukulnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing saat ini dan matanya sekilas mengabur. Ia harus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sejenak untuk mendapatkan kembali fokusnya.

Begitu matanya kembali dapat melihat dengan benar, di hadapannya masih terlihat sosok Fugaku yang berdiri tegak dan memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan kejam. Mungkin Asuma tidak akan bertahan lama—mungkin sudah saatnya. Tujuh belas tahun, bukan waktu yang sebentar, 'kan?

Mata Asuma melirik ke arah _capsule_ yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Objek penelitiannya. Objek … kasar sekali ia menjadikan istrinya—sosok yang dicintainya itu—sebagai objek. Dia memang bodoh dan rendahan!

"Heh," Asuma mendengus sementara tangannya meraba-raba saku celana.

Mendadak, kaki Fugaku melayang dan menghantam dagu Asuma. Lelaki berambut biru yang sebelumnya menopang Asuma segera menyingkir. Tangan Asuma pun keluar dari sakunya dan mengempaskan kotak rokok yang hendak diambilnya.

Fugaku menyipit melihat kotak rokok itu sebelum ia berkata tajam, "Kau masih belum mau menjawab, eh, Asuma? Apa rencanamu?!"

Kesadaran Asuma belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Namun, ia tidak ingin lagi memikirkan mengenai Fugaku. Masa lalulah yang ingin didengarnya—dilihatnya.

Kala ia pertama kali bertemu wanita itu. Dia … dia yang bukan manusia. Extraterrestrial, alien, atau apa pun sebutannya. Wanita berambut hitam dengan mata merah itu ….

Istrinya—makhluk yang dicintainya ….

Kurenai ….

Asuma bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia sedikit menyeka darah yang sedikit mengalir dari bibirnya. Ia terduduk dengan susah payah. Lalu perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Fugaku yang memandang murka pada sosoknya yang masih bungkam.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa, hm?!"

Kini, bisa dilihat bahwa Fugaku sudah menggenggam pistol laser kecilnya. Ia sudah tidak ingin bermain-main. _Well_, selama ini Asuma mungkin sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya tanpa satu hal pun yang berarti. Jadi sekarang, waktu bermainnya sudah habis. Ia mungkin akan segera digantikan oleh seseorang yang lain.

"Kau pengkhianat bajingan! Kau menghabiskan banyak waktuku hanya untuk penelitian tipuan yang tak menghasilkan apa pun! Dan sekarang … kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk menentangku, eh?"

Asuma terkekeh kecil. "Bukan aku yang merencanakan sesuatu."

Mata Fugaku mengilat dihiasi amarah tak terbendung. Asuma sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat mendadak ponselnya berbunyi. Keadaan hening sesaat—canggung sekali.

"Maafkan aku, Fugaku."

Sekelebat cahaya menghentikan gerakan tangan Asuma. Selanjutnya suara erangan terdengar menggema. Bagaimana tidak, punggung tangan itu baru saja terserempet laser mematikan. Asuma meraung sembari memegangi pergelangan tangannya—mencengkeramnya dengan kencang dalam usaha untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Kau," ujar Fugaku sambil menunjuk salah satu bawahannya dengan pistol, "angkat teleponnya. Aktifkan _hologram receiver_!"

Bawahan berambut biru keperakan itu langsung mengambil ponsel Asuma dan mengaktifkan mode hologram receiver yang menyebabkan bayangan sang penelepon muncul bagaikan proyeksi 3D di atas layar ponsel.

"Hatake-_san_," ujar si bawahan.

Asuma yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri mati-matian melihat ke arah sosok yang baru saja menghubunginya. Napasnya masih belum teratur tapi ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk bersuara. Tentu saja Kakashi tidak bisa melihatnya jika dari seberang sana Kakashi sendiri tidak mengaktifkan _hologram receiver_.

"Kakashi—! Apa yang kau—"

Asuma bersumpah bahwa sekilas ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut model nanas di sebelah Kakashi. Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan pada kata-kata Kakashi,

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, eh?"

Dia tahu? Jadi mungkin dia juga menggunakan fitur yang sama. Berarti, percakapan mereka diketahui oleh pemuda itu juga?

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, apa yang kauinginkan?"

"_Profesor_!" Seketika, _hologram receiver_ itu beralih dan menunjukkan seorang pemuda berambut model nanas.

Darah Asuma seolah mengalir lebih cepat. Ketegangan itu tidak luput dari wajahnya. Ketakutan melanca—kecemasan, kekhawatiran ….

Seolah bisa membaca situasi yang tengah terjadi, Fugaku mendekat dan dalam jarak yang tidak sampai membuatnya terbaca dan muncul di _hologram receiver_, lelaki itu setengah berjongkok. Moncong pistolnya kini mengarah ke pelipis Asuma.

"Tanyakan, apa yang ia inginkan?"

Mata Asuma melirik ngeri ke Fugaku sebelum ia bertanya dalam suara yang patah-patah.

"Ap-apa yang kauinginkan, Nara?"

Mata sang pemuda tampak mengamatinya dengan sepenuh hati. Kondisi Asuma yang sedang dalam keadaan babak belur tentu sangat mencurigakan. Namun, tentu pemuda itu pun tahu bahwa bukan itu yang harus mereka bicarakan.

"Profesor, aku tadi mencoba menghubungi untuk menanyakan masalah _extraterrestrial_. Tapi ternyata malah Kakashi-_sensei_ yang mengangkat teleponku dan dia yang datang. Lalu ia menawarkan padaku untuk melihat langsung." Shikamaru memberi jeda untuk mengamati ekspresi Asuma. "Apa aku benar-benar boleh …."

Ponsel Asuma berpindah tangan secara paksa. Sekali ini, dari sisi sebelah sana, Shikamaru bisa melihat sosok seorang yang lain. Berambut biru gelap belah tengah dengan gurat-gurat usia di sekitar mulutnya. Mata hitam kelamnya terasa mencekam dan membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru berdiri.

Asuma yang sedang dalam keadaan payah hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya ke panel yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau boleh datang kemari, Jenius. Tunjukkan pada kami, apa yang bisa kaulakukan," ujar Fugaku dingin. "Tunjukkan … apa kau bisa lebih berguna daripada orang yang kaupanggil 'Profesor'!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di luar, Ino sudah bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Sebentar lagi … tinggal sebentar lagi. Bisakah segalanya selesai tepat waktu?

Ino berjalan mondar-mandir sementara benaknya menampilkan refleksi Kurenai—sang Averian senior yang kini tertahan di lembaga. Sosok yang ia kagumi.

Dahi Ino kini bersandar pada pohon di sebelahnya. Matanya terpejam.

Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa selain menunggu. Tapi menunggu itu menyesakkan—sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu.

Matanya terbuka dan melirik ke gedung universitas. Apa ia sebaiknya nekat saja? Tiga jam—kata Sai. Namun, telah berapa lama ia habiskan di sini hanya dengan berdiam diri. Belum sampai sejam, 'kan? Atau sudah? Aduh! Ino seperti kehilangan orientasi waktu.

Ia tidak tenang. Ia gelisah.

Ia harus menyelamatkan Kurenai segera. Ia harus menyelamatkan Kurenai, mengembalikan _core_ ke dalma tubuh wanita itu dan mengajaknya pulang ke Auvbrelliax, planet asal mereka. Itulah tujuan Ino.

Tapi ….

"Shika …."

Jika memang demikian, itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan … perpisahan selamanya.

Tangan Ino mengepal kencang. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi!

Kurang dari tiga jam. Ia sudah harus melakukan serangan! Apa pun hasilnya!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Alarm di lembaga berbunyi nyaring—begitu bisingnya hingga perhatian para ilmuwan yang tengah bekerja teralihkan. Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba langsung dikagetkan oleh orang-orang yang hilir mudik.

"Perlihatkan di monitor utama!"

Suara keras itu seketika membuat atensi Shikamaru beralih padanya. Di belakangnya, Kakashi menepuk punggung Shikamaru agar pemuda itu masuk lebih dalam.

Begitu kaki Shikamaru melangkah lebih dalam, ia kembali berhenti. Saat itu matanya—sama seperti mata semua orang—terpaku pada monitor utama yang merupakan gabungan dari beberapa monitor kecil. Awalnya monitor itu bekerja sendiri-sendiri sebagai kamera pengawas di beberapa tempat, tetapi kini fungsinya dialihkan khusus untuk satu kamera yang ada di halaman depan.

Monitor itu memperlihatkan sosok perempuan berambut pirang pendek kini tampak berlari dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan laser yang terarah padanya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya bisa menghindari laser-laser itu. Serangan dari bawah tanah itu berhasil melukai beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Saking cepatnya tiap serangan tersebut, ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk meregenerasi selnya seperti yang seharusnya bisa ia lakukan.

Di tempatnya, Fugaku kembali memberi perintah.

"Ungsikan orang-orang yang tidak berkaitan ke dalam satu tempat! Lalu, kunci semua jalan yang tidak berhubungan! Arahkan makhluk itu ke tempat ini!"

Beberapa ilmuwan langsung melakukan yang diperintahkan padanya. Namun, Shikamaru tidak bisa berdiam diri. Ia sudah hendak melakukan sesuatu secara gegabah saat mendadak bajunya terasa ditarik.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Asuma yang terduduk dengan bersandarkan pada sebuah panel. Wajahnya tampak lebih babak belur dari yang terakhir Shikamaru lihat melalui _hologram receiver_. Sepertinya, setelah sambungan diputuskan, Asuma kembali mendapat penganiayaan.

"Pro—"

"Selamat datang, Jenius."

Perhatian Shikamaru kembali teralihkan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot datang ke sini. Dan maafkan tontonan yang tidak menarik ini." Fugaku tampak mengamat-amati raut wajah Shikamaru. Ia bukan orang bodoh! "Atau … kau justru menikmatinya? Menikmati kekacauan yang terjadi akibat ulah temanmu?"

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak dan seketika ia memilih mundur satu langkah. Namun, tanpa diduga, kedua tangan Kakashi menahan lengannya.

"Sen—"

"Bagus sekali kerjamu, Kakashi! Sekarang bawa dia ke ruang pengamanan! Kita akan menggunakannya sebagai umpan yang bagus!"

"_Khhh_!"

_Siaaalll! Ternyata … Kakashi-_sensei_ bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya! Bagaimana ini?! Pikir, Shikamaru, pikir! Ino dalam bahaya! Tidak—tidak hanya itu! Semua orang di bumi ini … dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam …._

"Betul, dia adalah umpan yang bagus ….," jawab Kakashi sambil terkekeh. "Untuk membuatmu sedikit lengah, Uchiha-_sama_."

Suara desingan tembakan terdengar. Raungan Fugaku terdengar menggelegar.

Kakashi kemudian menepuk pundak Shikamaru. "Berlarilah ke arah _capsule _dan lakukan tugasmu, apa pun itu! Sekarang aku akan segera mematikan segala mesin pengaman agar temanmu bisa segera masuk ke sini."

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Asuma yang kini sudah memejamkan mata dengan napas tidak teratur.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lama-lama!

"KAAAUU! KAKASHI BANGSAAAAATT!"

Tembakan lain terdengar. Disertai teriakan-teriakan panik dari beberapa ilmuwan yang bekerja di sana. Tidak ada lagi yang bekerja, semua membatu di tempatnya melihat kejadian yang mirip kudeta ini.

Fugaku semakin mengerang saat senjata laser itu mengenai tangannya. Kini, lengan kiri dan telapak tangan kanannya sudah mengeluarkan darah yang tak akan berhenti dengan cepat.

Kakashi menyipitkan mata sebelum ia kemudian menembakkan senjatanya ke arah salah satu mesin. Ledakan kecil terjadi dan membuat beberapa orang menyingkir dari sana. Alarm tanda api kini berbunyi bergaung. Lampu-lampu yang semula menyala beberapa di antaranya sudah padam—menyisakan ruangan lembaga dalam keadaan temaram.

Beberapa orang mulai melarikan diri dari lembaga yang perlahan-lahan mulai dilalap api. Mereka melewati Kakashi begitu saja dan Kakashi membiarkannya.

_Dengan ini, perempuan itu bisa melewati halaman fakultas dengan aman. _

"Heh … heheh …."

Kakashi melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang dengan susah payah mencoba bangkit. Kakashi pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Asuma. Ia menarik tangan Asuma dan meletakkannya di pundaknya sendiri untuk membantu lelaki berjanggut itu berdiri.

"Kukira … kau … sudah tidak bisa kupercaya …."

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau meragukanku?" tanyanya dengan tenang. "Padahal aku sudah menolongmu dengan menceritakan pada si Jenius itu garis besar cerita masa lalu yang pernah kauceritakan padaku. Lalu, dalam waktu singkat, aku pun merancang cara agar anak itu bisa masuk ke sini tanpa banyak gangguan."

Asuma terdiam. Di antara rasa sakitnya, ia mencoba tersenyum. Meskipun senyum itu terlihat begitu pilu dengan tatapan yang menerawang sendu.

"Aku bahkan … meragukan diriku … sendiri."

"Yah. Kau berutang banyak padaku."

Asuma kembali terkekeh.

Lega karena sahabatnya itu tidak dalam keadaan kritis meskipun babak belur, kini Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat ke arah Fugaku yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan. Merasa Fugaku tak dapat lagi melakukan apa-apa, perhatiannya sekali lagi berpindah. Kali ini, pada Shikamaru yang sudah berada tepat di samping _capsule_. Pemuda berambut nanas itu terlihat sedikit lebih panik dari biasanya.

"Buka, mana tombol bukanya! Sial! Cepatlah!"

Saat Shikamaru sedang serius membaca setiap keterangan yang ada di _capsule_, satu teriakan membuatnya menoleh.

"_ARRRGHH!_"

Kakashi terpelanting bersamaan dengan Asuma. Lelaki berambut keperakan itu terjatuh dan karena Asuma belum bisa benar-benar berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, keduanya pun terjatuh bersama menghasilkan bunyi berdebum.

"Beraninya … kalian …."

"_Ughhh_!" Kakashi memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat panas. Fugaku memang tidak boleh diremehkan, ia memiliki senjata cadangan dan luka yang sudah ia dapat, tidak bisa menghentikannya begitu saja.

"BEDEBAAAH!" teriak Fugaku sembari menembak ke arah Kakashi. Kakinya, dadanya, lengannya … Asuma pun tak luput dari serangan mematikan tersebut. Beberapa serangan yang diarahkan Fugaku turut melukainya.

Saat tembakan Fugaku sudah terarah pada kepala Kakashi, mendadak sebuah pintu besar melayang dan menghantam wajahnya.

"_UUAGHH_!"

Pintu besar nan berat itu pun seketika menimpa Fugaku hingga ia kesulitan bergerak. Sesaat, kondisi seolah akan berbalik menjadi lebih baik.

Shikamaru yang sebelumnya sudah siap di belakang Fugaku dengan sebuah kursi di tangan, langsung terperangah. Mulutnya terbuka saat ia melihat siapa yang baru saja menyelamatkan gurunya.

"Ino …."

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar gadis itu sambil menyeka keringatnya. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah Fugaku yang saat ini berada di balik pintu besar yang menimpanya. Perlahan, Ino mengangkat pintu itu untuk memastikan. Belum sempat ia melihat sosok Fugaku, satu serangan mengenai pipinya—nyaris melubangi pelipisnya.

Ino tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Namun, di detik yang tak terlalu lama, gadis itu dikuasai amarah. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu menghantamkannya ke pintu yang ia duga berada di sekitar kepala Fugaku.

"_HEYAAAAHH_!"

Bunyi retakan terdengar. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi pergerakan dari sosok yang masih tertimbun di balik pintu yang sudah penyok tersebut.

Ino mengatur napas, bersamaan dengan itu, kulit-kulitnya yang luka perlahan mulai membaik. Gadis itu kini melihat ke arah Kakashi dan Asuma yang sudah tak berdaya. Meskipun mata Asuma masih bisa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau …."

Ino menggigit bibir bawah. Meskipun Ino tahu ia bisa memercayai Asuma, bukan berarti ia langsung melupakan begitu saja pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Asuma pada kaumnya. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah bisa dibilang … Asuma telah menjual istrinya sendiri demi mendapatkan sumber energi? Satu kesalahan di masa lalu yang sangat tidak termaafkan. Setiap mengingatnya, Ino merasa darahnya begitu mendidih.

Dan karena itulah, Ino tahu, prioritas utamanya sekarang bukanlah menyembuhkan Asuma—ataupun Kakashi. Meski keduanya sepertinya sudah membantunya untuk bisa sampai di sini. Ya, Ino masih bisa mendengar percakapan Shikamaru melalui alat yang ada di telinganya. Ia akan berterima kasih pada mereka belakangan.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Ino sembari kini melepaskan alat komunikasi di telinganya.

Shikamaru melempar secara sembarang kursi yang semula ia pegang. Ia kini kembali beralih pada _capsule_ yang ada di hadapannya. Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Shikamaru seolah menuntun Ino untuk melihat sosok yang ada dalam _capsule_ tersebut.

Ino berdiri diam di samping _capsule_. Tangannya menyentuh kaca yang melingkupi sang putri tidur.

Setelah meneliti _capsule_ teresebut selama beberapa saat, Ino kemudian menghancurkan salah satu tombol yang ada di sana. Seketika, kaca itu terbuka dan memberikannya akses untuk menyentuh Kurenai secara langsung.

Namun, belum sempat Ino melakukannya, Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu menyentuh tangan putih sang wanita yang terlipat rapi di atas perutnya. Diam-diam, Ino memperhatikan ekspresi gusar dan kalut di wajah Kurenai.

"Diakah … ibu biologisku sebenarnya?"

Belum sampai pertanyaan itu terjawab, mendadak lembaga kembali berguncang. Bebatuan yang timbul akibat retakan dan kerusakan di sana-sini mulai berjatuhan. Api semakin melalap habis setiap alat dan mesin yang ada di lembaga. Tapi … bukan api atau ledakan apa pun yang menjadi penyebab guncangan-guncangan yang kembali terjadi.

Mata Ino membelalak horor.

"Averian—" gumamnya, "—Sai."

*********_to be continued_*********

* * *

><p><em>AN_:

Gilaa, udah berapa lama sejak saya update _chapter_ 6 ya? Ahahaha. :")

Dan sekarang udah _chapter_ 7, _chapter_ depan adalah _chapter_ terakhir. Sebelum bales-balesin _review_ _non login_, saya juga mau menyampaikan maaf kalau ada kekurangan di sana-sini untuk _chapter_ ini, entah idenya _rush_, atau _plothole_, sebisa mungkin sih aku minimalisir kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. _Sorry_ kalau 'pertarungannya' nggak greget bahkan terkesan cepat. Dan _sorry_ juga atas keterlambatan yang sangat-sangat dalam hal _update_. Huhuhu.

Nah, balesin _review_ yang _non-login_ dulu ya, yg login, cek PM masing-masing~ ;D

**Guest: **siip! Ini lanjut! Moga-moga masih mau rnr yaa :"")

_Yooossh_~! Buat semua yang udah **_review_**, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan. _Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (**_silent reader_** sekalipun), yang udah **nge-****_alert_**, bahkan **nge-****_fave_** fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan. X""Da

Terlepas dari semua kekurangan fanfic ini, langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**_~Thanks for reading~_**


	8. It's Supernatural, Extraterrestrial!

_Dahulu kala, seorang peneliti dipertemukan dengan peneliti lainnya. Di bawah langit yang menjadi lapisan pelindung bumi tersebut, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Seketika, mereka pun tahu bahwa, meskipun keduanya memiliki minat yang sama sebagai peneliti, keduanya benar-benar berbeda._

_Dia—sang lelaki jatuh cinta pada kemajuan. Dia ingin kaumnya bisa maju dengan mendapatkan sumber energi terbaik yang tidak merusak lingkungan. Dia terus melakukan penelitian untuk itu._

_Dia—sang wanita jatuh cinta pada alam. Dia ingin kaumnya bisa merasakan ketenangan yang ia rasakan saat berada di alam—pepohonan, bebungan, dan hewan-hewan yang menempati habitatnya sendiri-sendiri. Dia ingin tempat asalnya bisa lebih semarak bagaikan bumi tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Dia terus melakukan penelitian untuk itu._

_Namun, cinta sesaat membutakan mereka. Mereka pun meninggalkan tugas dan kewajiban masing-masing. Terlarut dalam cinta yang bagaikan tak nyata—menghancurkan batas di antara perbedaan. Sampai, buah hati mereka pun lahir._

_Lalu, orang-orang bumi yang serakah itu mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Mereka tidak rela jika sang peneliti lelaki menyimpan makhluk yang dapat berguna bagi penelitian mereka hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka mendesaknya untuk membawa sang wanita ke lembaga—meneliti tiap-tiap organnya dengan detail dan rinci untuk dimanfaatkan bagi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan._

_Sang wanita mendengar percakapan itu dan ketika orang yang dianggapnya suami menyetujui, hatinya pun hancur. Dia merasa terkhianati. Amarah menguasainya. Ia ingin tidak peduli dan segera menghubungi markas besar untuk segera menyelamatkan keluar dari dunia yang busuk ini._

_Namun … bayinya yang belum genap berusia dua tahun itu menghentikannya._

_Juga … kecintaannya yang tak terbantahkan pada suaminya—meskipun ia sudah merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam._

_Di suatu malam, wanita itu melarikan diri dari rumahnya—menggunakan pesawat luar angkasa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan tanpa sepengetahuan sang suami. Dengan kemampuannya, ia memanipulasi ingatan keluarga Nara yang berada jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dan sang suami lalu menitipkan putra semata wayangnya pada keluarga tersebut. _

_Ia menangis—lagi. _

_Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia akan ditemukan dan digiring untuk diteliti. Perannya sebagai peneliti akan berbalik menjadi objek penelitian. Sayangnya, ia tidak mau bermurah hati untuk menolong para penjahat itu. Dengan pemikiran itulah, ia melukai dirinya sendiri, memfokuskan pikirannya agar darah yang mengandung inti kehidupannya kemudian ditelan oleh si bayi yang semula sedang tertidur tersebut._

_Tentu saja setelah menerima intisari kehidupannya, sang bayi langsung tersedak dan menangis keras. Sang wanita menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk putranya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya, menenangkannya, menyanyikan satu lagu lembut yang berasal dari tempat asalnya. Hingga sang putra kembali tertidur dan ia memberikan satu kecupan terakhir._

_Tenaganya semakin melemah. Tapi, ia tidak boleh ketahuan berada di tempat ini. _

_Setelah memanipulasi ingatan setiap orang yang pernah melihatnya di rumah itu, ia kembali menaiki pesawat luar angkasanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa mendarat dengan mulus karena tembakan yang berhasil dilancarkan dari arah lembaga. Pesawatnya rusak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Yah, sesuai dengan dugaannya._

_Ia pun keluar dari pesawat itu dengan susah payah hanya untuk mendapati rekan-rekan suaminya yang berwajah beringas dan dipenuhi nafsu—tidak layaknya peneliti. Ia tersenyum saat maatnya beradu pandang dengan mata sang suami. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar saat melihat rasa bersalah itu tergambar di wajah sang suami hingga lelaki itu duluanlah yang memalingkan wajah._

_Setelah itu, karena inti kehidupannya sudah tak lagi ada dalam dirinya, ia pun memasuki masa tidur panjang yang tak pernah diduga oleh kawanan peneliti tersebut._

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRATERRESTRIAL<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**LAST CHAPTER**_**. ****It's Supernatural, Extraterrestrial!**

* * *

><p>Mata Shikamaru mengerjap-ngerjap. Teropong bintang yang ia gunakan ia arahkan untuk mencari konstelasi Virgo. Ia belum sampai menemukannya, saat mendadak, niatnya surut. Ia pun menghela napas.<p>

Ia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya sebelum ia memilih untuk menyimpan teropong bintang itu. Ketika ia hendak merapikannya, ia teringat lagi pada ayahnya yang sudah membelikannya benda ini. Nara Shikaku—ayah yang telah membesarkannya selama ini. Ayahnya yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai persoalan _extraterrestrial_ dan sejenisnya.

Sementara itu, ayah biologisnya saat ini tengah berada di rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan. Keadaannya memang sudah tidak gawat—demikian pula dengan keadaan gurunya. Shikamaru sedang tidak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak—seperti apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka semua sembuh, bagaimana dengan para peneliti yang lain, bagaimana kondisi Fugaku?

Shikamaru tidak ingin tahu apa-apa lagi. Cukup. Kepalanya terasa penuh saat ini.

Perempuan itu berjanji bahwa ia membereskan semua. Mungkin … dengan memanipulasi ingatan?

.

.

.

"_Averian … Sai!" seru Ino. "Gila! Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan sampai secepat ini!"_

_Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis. Sekelebat bayangan menghampirinya saat ia menggenggam tangan Kurenai lebih erat. Mata kecilnya terbelalak._

Rumah di atas bukit … malam hari ….

Awal yang bahagia lalu … tangisan.

Pindah.

Ayah yang baru, ibu yang baru, rumah yang baru ….

Lalu … ibunya … ibunya yang ada di hadapannya ….

Meneteskan darahnya ….

"_Shikamaru! Cepat lakukan sesuatu! Pindahkan _core_-mu pada Kurenai!"_

_Shikamaru tidak juga menatap Ino. Ia seakan masih terpana pada sosok yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya. Ia hendak menyentuh pipi putih pucat itu saat satu guncangan membuatnya harus menjadikan capsule tempat wanita itu berada sebagai penopangnya._

"_Shika!"_

"_Diamlah, Ino!"_

_Dengan itu, Shikamaru kemudian kembali mencoba berdiri tegak. Api yang seakan sudah mengelilingi mereka dan bebatuan yang kembali berjatuhan di sekitarnya tak ia pedulikan. Ia harus bergerak cepat—sebelum ia terkubur hidup-hidup dalam lembaga atau terbakar sebelum terkubur. Pilihan mana pun tak ada yang mengenakkan._

_Setelah ia bisa berdiri, dibukanya mulut sang wanita secara perlahan. Ino sudah hendak bertanya, apa yang akan ia lakukan saat mendadak, Shikamaru menggigit ujung jempolnya sekuat yang ia bisa hingga menimbulkan luka. Ino pun terdiam._

_Darah itu mulai menetes, memasuki mulut sang wanita. Shikamaru tetap fokus agar inti kehidupan tersebut—_core_—bisa segera berpindah dari tubuhnya. Namun, sulit rasanya, Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan agar core tersebut bisa segera berpindah pada sang Averian yang masih juga memejamkan matanya ini. Apalagi, perlahan, lukanya menutup._

"_Ukh!"_

_Mendadak, pergelangan tangan Shikamaru pun digenggam oleh Ino. Gadis itu menekan pergelangan tangan Shikamaru kuat-kuat hingga pemuda itu terbelalak. Mata sang gadis tertutup, menandakan ia tengah begitu berkonsentrasi._

_Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi … tubuhnya seketika merasa lega. Ringan. Dan … begitu Ino melepaskan pegangan tangannya, ia pun terjengkang ke belakang._

_Napas Shikamaru mendadak tak beraturan. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Mungkin … berhasilkah?_

_Perlahan, ia melirik ke arah jempolnya. Sudah tak ada luka di sana._

"_Syu-syukurlah~ syukurlaahhh~ … tepat … pada waktunya."_

_Dari tempatnya berbaring, Shikamaru tidak bisa melihat wajah Ino, tapi ia bisa mendengar isakan gadis itu. Shikamaru sudah ingin memejamkan mata saat mendadak tubuhnya seolah terangkat. _

"_Kau!" ujar Ino cepat sambil membantu Shikamaru berdiri dengan cara menariknya di siku. "Tunggu di sini sampai Kurenai sadar! Aku akan ke atas untuk menghentikan Sai dan yang lainnya!"_

_Jejak air mata itu masih ada di kedua belah pipi Ino, tapi dengan segera, sang gadis menghapusnya. _

"_Segalanya akan segera selesai!" ujar Ino cepat. "Setelah Kurenai terbangun nanti, kau bisa memintanya membantumu untuk membawa mereka," perintah Ino sembari menunjuk Asuma dan Kakashi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri._

"_Ah, Ino …," ujar Shikamaru sembari menahan tangan Ino yang sudah hendak melesat pergi. "Tapi aku …."_

"_Ino …?"_

_Keheningan sesaat. Keempat pasang mata itu menoleh ke satu arah. Mulut Ino ternganga, tapi ia buru-buru mengatupkannya sebelum kembali membukanya untuk mengeluarkan suara tinggi khas miliknya._

"_Kurenaaaiii! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Ino melepaskan pegangan tangan Shikamaru untuk segera memeluk Kurenai. Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah._

_Kurenai masih tampak linglung di tempatnya. Ia belum berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya setelah tertidur panjang selama belasan tahun waktu bumi. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat untuk balik memeluk Ino. Lalu, mata merahnya tak sengaja menyadari keberadaan sosok lain dalam ruangan itu._

_Ia terbelalak. Bersamaan dengan itu, ruangan tempat mereka berada semakin berguncang. Batu-batuan besar berjatuhan semakin tak terkendali. Bahkan kali ini nyaris mengenai Kurenai, kalau saja Ino tak segera menariknya keluar dari _capsule_._

_Sudah cukup saat-saat mengharubiru di antara kedua wanita yang sudah lama tak bertemu tersebut. Mereka dikejar waktu. _

"_Apa yang—Ino! Apa yang terjadi?! Di mana …."_

_Ino kembali menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. Matanya menyorotkan ketegasan yang mencerminkan kekuatan._

"_Kurenai, dengarkan aku. Dengar. Aku akan ke atas sekarang," ujar Ino cepat sembari memegangi lengan Kurenai. "Aku akan menghentikan Sai selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu …." Ino menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang masih terpaku. Gadis itu memberikan satu senyum dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Dengan pemuda itu, kaubantu dua orang yang pingsan di sana untuk keluar ke permukaan."_

_Ino pun bangkit berdiri. Ia mengangguk untuk terakhir kalinya pada Kurenai dan segera bergegas. Sebelumnya, ia sempat menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan memberikannya seulas senyum yang lain serta sebuah bisikan._

"_Maafkan aku. Tapi … manfaatkanlah kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya."_

_Shikamaru mengikuti sosok Ino yang berlari keluar gedung sebelum ia ragu-ragu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali. Sosok wanita bernama Kurenai di hadapannya tengah memandangi tangannya sendiri. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan memosisikannya di depan wajah Shikamaru yang masih berjarak jauh darinya._

_Perlahan, Kurenai mencoba bangkit. Ia tak serta-merta dapat berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya karena telah lama sekali ia lupa rasanya berjalan. Syukurlah, ia tidak terjatuh dan menghantam lantai keras di bawahnya—terima kasih pada Shikamaru yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Kurenai pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil tetap berusaha untuk memosisikan kakinya agar bisa berdiri tegak._

_Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Pada akhirnya, dengan konsentrasi penuh, Kurenai berhasil berdiri tanpa bantuan. Ia memandang Shikamaru dan mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk melepaskannya seorang diri. Shikamaru menuruti perintah non-verbal itu tanpa kata-kata._

_Sesaat, keheningan itu terasa menyesakkan._

"… _Jika … aku bisa terbangun seperti ini … artinya …."_

_Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawah. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan saat samar-samar ia melihat air mata di wajah sang wanita._

"_Kita … bicarakan hal ini nanti saja." Shikamaru susah payah menelan air ludanya. Kecanggungan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Terutama … setelah ia memastikan melalui sekelebat ingatan yang ia lihat sendiri di dalam kepalanya._

"_Tolong bantu aku," ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Kurenai._

_Shikamaru segera beralih pada Kakashi dan mencoba membopong pria itu. Namun, belum beberapa langkah, Kurenai menghentikannya._

"_Jangan digerakkan dahulu! Dia … terluka parah, bukan?"_

_Shikamaru menoleh. Kini ia bisa melihat Kurenai yang melihat dalam pandangan yang khawatir. Bukan melihat ke arahnya ataupun Kakashi. _

_Asuma—Sarutobi Asuma._

_Kurenai bergerak perlahan dan berhati-hati. Setelah guncangan terakhir, bebatuan yang berada di lantai sedikit menghambat jalannya. Apalagi ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki apa pun dan ia baru saja berhasil menguasai kedua kakinya hingga ia bisa kembali berjalan dengan cukup stabil. Begitu ia sampai tepat di sebelah Shikamaru, ia pun berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan lelaki di sampingnya._

_Diulurkannya tangan seputih susu itu ke wajah Asuma—menyentuhnya sedemikian lembut. Lalu … air mata itu tak kuasa ia bendung. _

"_Dasar bodoh …."_

_Bersamaan dengan itu, menggunakan tangannya, Kurenai menutup luka-luka luar yang tampak. Seolah tangannya adalah perban tak terlihat, ia mengusapnya dengan halus ke setiap luka yang ada di tubuh Asuma. Sekejap saja, kulit-kulit yang sebelumnya menganga itu menutup. _

_Setelah selesai dengan Asuma, ia menengok ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun kini melihat ke arahnya. Mereka beradu pandang beberapa saat sebelum Kurenai menyunggingkan sebuah senyum._

"_Tak adakah … yang ingin kautanyakan padaku?"_

_Beberapa saat, Shikamaru hanya termangu tanpa bisa menjawab. Selanjutnya, ia menyingkir sedikit untuk memberikan jalan bagi Kurenai agar bisa menutup luka Kakashi. Kurenai melakukan tugasnya dalam diam._

"_Jika tidak ada yang ingin kautanyakan … mungkin …."_

"_Jangan katakan bahwa ini adalah perpisahan," ujar Shikamaru dengan suara yang parau. Kurenai spontan menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh. "Kita … baru saja bertemu, bukan?"_

_Kurenai berdiri untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Shikamaru yang saat ini sudah berdiri. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Aku … tidak memiliki ingatan apa pun tentangmu sampai tadi … karena itulah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi, jangan bilang kalau kau akan meninggalkanku … la … gi …."_

_Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong oleh Kurenai yang mendadak memeluknya. Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada awalnya dan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Begitu tangan Shikamaru balas memeluknya, Kurenai pun akhirnya dapat berkata dengan suara yang semakin serak akibat tangisannya._

"_Ma … afkan … aku …."_

_Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Masa bodohlah! Persetan dengan air mata dan stereotype bahwa laki-laki tak boleh menangis!_

"_Ibu …."_

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Tangannya kemudian bergerak lambat untuk mengangkat kotak berisi teropong bintang yang sudah ia rapikan. Ia pun menggeser pintu yang menuju ke kamar apartemennya dan kemudian meletakkan kotak teropong bintang itu di atas meja bundarnya begitu saja.

Ia sendiri kemudian melangkah ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Matanya terpejam dan dalam ruangan itu, hanya dadanya yang naik-turun yang menjadi satu-satunya pergerakan—pertanda bahwa ia masih hidup. Lebih tepatnya, ia kembali pada kehidupan normalnya. Dengan penyelesaian yang harusnya menjadi suatu kewajaran baginya yang tak suka hal-hal merepotkan.

Shikamaru tetap menyandang nama Nara. Sarutobi Asuma hanyalah salah satu profesor di kampusnya—sebagaimana halnya dengan Hatake Kakashi. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mengingat persis apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang mereka ketahui hanya bahwa telah terjadi kesalahan teknis pada suatu mesin di ruang penelitian bawah tanah yang berakhir dengan sebuah ledakan. Peneliti lain pun membenarkan pernyataan ini.

Tak pernah ada orang bernama Uchiha Fugaku—tubuhnya tak ditemukan di antara puing-puing bangunan dan bahkan tak ada seorang pun anggota keluarganya yang mengingat. Ia lenyap begitu saja dan hanya tertinggal dalam ingatan samar Shikamaru.

Pula, tak pernah ada sesosok perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino yang terlibat dalam kasus meledaknya gedung penelitian kampus jurusan astronomi. Tidak ada Kurenai. Tidak ada Sai. Tidak ada bangsa Averian dan makhluk-makhluk _extraterrestrial_ yang keberadaannya masih bagaikan tanda tanya.

.

.

.

_Satu guncangan di tempat mereka berpijak membuat Shikamaru dan Kurenai tersadar bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melepas rindu. Setelah saling berpandangan, akhirnya mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Saling pengertian seketika terbentuk di antara mereka._

_Dengan susah payah, mereka membopong Asuma dan Kakashi yang belum sadarkan diri. Meskipun demikian, di perjalanan mereka menuju permukaan, samar-samar Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara lirih Asuma._

"_Ku … renai …," katanya._

_Namun, hanya sampai di sana. Selanjutnya tak terdengar sepatah kata pun lagi. Mereka hanya bisa bergegas hingga napas keduanya terengah. Tidak ada salah satu yang lebih baik; Shikamaru yang sudah kehilangan core hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tak suka olahraga dan Kurenai yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang masih membutuhkan adaptasi untuk setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan._

_Sesampainya di halaman kampus, mata Shikamaru terbelalak. Di hadapannya, sebuah benda berbentuk elips yang sangat besar telah mendarat sempurna. Namun, benda itu tidak bergerak. Asap di sekeliling benda itu menghalangi Shikamaru untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas. Alih-alih berusaha bergerak mendekat, Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Kurenai._

_Wanita itu rupa-rupanya tengah balik memandanginya. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya—bukan senyum yang terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Dengan berhati-hati, Kurenai meletakkan Asuma hingga lelaki itu duduk bersandar di sebuah pilar bangunan yang masih kokoh. Shikamaru pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk Kakashi._

_Keduanya kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah pesawat luar angkasa yang diduga milik bangsa Averian tersebut. Entah sejak kapan, di hadapan mereka sudah berdiri seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek. Di sebelah perempuan tersebut, berdiri sesosok lelaki muda berambut hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu._

_Diam-diam, Shikamaru mengamati sosok lelaki tersebut lebih lama. Pikirnya, Ino telah berhasil membujuk siapa pun lelaki itu untuk menghentikan serangan Averian terhadap bumi. Sepertinya, mereka tepat waktu dan bencana paling mematikan bisa terhindarkan._

_Mendadak saja, suara Kurenai mengalihkan perhatiannya._

"_Sai …."_

"_Lama tak berjumpa, Kurenai. Dan … selamat datang kembali."_

_Dengan kaki yang sudah jauh lebih stabil, Kurenai pun bergerak mendekat ke arah lelaki yang dipanggilnya Sai. Berkebalikan dengan Kurenai, Ino justru melangkah maju mendekati Shikamaru._

_Begitu jarak keduanya tinggal beberapa meter, Ino mendadak tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu, sampai saat ini."_

_Mata Shikamaru menyipit. "Sai itu sebenarnya … siapa?"_

_Ino menoleh ke belakang. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kurenai dan Sai juga tampak memandangi mereka. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum keduanya tidak lagi mengacuhkan Ino dan Shikamaru lalu terlarut dalam percakapan yang entah apa._

"_Dia itu, bangsa Averian sama seperti kami. Kau juga sudah tahu, 'kan?"_

"_Bukan masalah itu. Kau dan dia itu—"_

"_Ah?" Ino mengangguk paham. "Sai itu tunanganku, Shika," jawab Ino akhirnya sambil menarik tangannya yang tak disambut oleh Shikamaru. Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan nyaman di balik punggung. Senyumnya masih juga tidak hilang._

"_Tunang—apa?"_

_Ino terkekeh. "Aku sudah tidak punya utang lagi untuk diceritakan padamu, 'kan?"_

"_Sebentar," ujar Shikamaru sembari mencengkeram lengan Ino secara tiba-tiba. "Kau—kau berutang terlalu banyak penjelasan sampai aku bingung harus bertanya mulai dari yang mana. Ino! Jangan katakan—"_

"_Apa, sih? Kenapa kau jadi panik seperti itu?" Ino tertawa sebentar sebelum ia berhenti dan menghela napas. Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Shikamaru. "Maaf, ya, Shika … aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya. Tugas terakhirmu tinggal memastikan bahwa Asuma dan Kakashi mendapat perawatan yang baik hingga mereka sembuh."_

_Shikamaru bergeming. Dia tidak lagi bisa mengatakan apa-apa._

_Ino semakin mendekat ke arahnya sebelum gadis itu menggenggam tangan Shikamaru dan kemudian mengecup pipi sang pemuda. Shikamaru tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi—persetan dengan tunangan Ino yang mungkin melihat mereka._

_Pemuda berambut hitam yang kunciran nanasnya sudah berantakan itu kemudian menarik Ino dan memeluknya._

"_Jangan—" suaranya seolah terhalang oleh sesuatu, "—jangan pergi."_

_Tanpa terlihat oleh Shikamaru, Ino tersenyum lembut. Ia sudah menumbuhkan satu perasaan sayang pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sejak pemuda itu masih seorang bocah polos yang belum mengenal dunia sampai akhirnya ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda jenius yang bisa diandalkan. _

_Dari dasar lubuk hatinya, Ino benar-benar berterima kasih pada Shikamaru. Padahal ia sudah seenaknya memanfaatkan pemuda itu demi kepentingannya. Namun, meksipun mengeluh, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menunjukkan punggungnya untuk meninggalkan Ino. Dia ada untuk menolong Ino. Oh—entahlah. Mungkin juga untuk menolong ibu kandungnya dan juga bumi tercintanya. Tapi tetap saja …._

"_Shikamaru … terima kasih."_

_Ino mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. Terakhir, sekali lagi, gadis itu menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya. Ia ingin, agar sosoknya inilah yang terekam dalam ingatan Shikamaru selalu. Bukan air mata, bukan perpisahan yang melankolis._

_Senyumannya. Wajah bahagianya. Ekspresi tercantiknya._

_Ia ingin agar hal-hal itulah yang diingat Shikamaru di detik-detik perpisahan mereka._

"_Tapi ini adalah saatnya perpisahan." Ino memejamkan mata sambil bergerak mundur. "Denganmu … juga dengan bumi yang kucintai …."_

_Lalu bumi bergetar kembali seakan merespons kata-kata terakhir Ino. Cahaya putih benderang serta asap yang mendadak menyebar kemudian mendesak Shikamaru untuk mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah. Mati-matian ia berusaha untuk bisa membuka mata meski hanya sedikit—tangan sebagai penghalang cahaya menyilaukan itu tidak banyak berguna. Di tengah-tengah kebutaannya, samar-samar Shikamaru pun bisa melihat benda raksasa itu mulai bergerak. _

Tidak, ini tidak boleh berakhir sampai di sini.

Ia masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Semua masih menjadi misteri—semua terlalu gelap untuk bisa disebut terang.

Ia belum banyak berbicara dengan ibunya.

Ia belum benar-benar memahami perasaan aneh yang kerap membuat perutnya melilit di saat-saat yang tak tepat.

Terlalu cepat. Ini tidak boleh berakhir sampai di sini.

_Sekelebat gambaran memaksa masuk ke dalam benak Shikamaru. Matanya pun seolah terbuka lebar hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas semua hal yang tersaji di depan matanya._

_Dalam gambaran yang bagaikan reka ulang itu, ia bisa melihat sosok Asuma yang lebih muda dan Kurenai yang sama sekali tak berubah sedang bercanda-canda dengannya—dengan sosoknya begitu mungil dan tak berdaya. _

_Oh? Shikamaru menyusut menjadi sesosok bayi. Apalagi ini?_

"_Dia akan tumbuh jadi anak yang jenius sepertimu. Yang mengharapkan perubahan dan perkembangan yang baik bagi bumi dan tempat hidupnya."_

"_Yah, kurasa dia juga akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang mencintai alam sepertimu."_

_Kurenai tersenyum. Lalu dengan main-main, ia mencubit lengan Asuma yang kemudian mengaduh kesakitan. _

"_Kalau begitu, dia _tidak boleh_ menjadi perokok sepertimu. Aku benci rokok, benda itu berbahaya. Bagi bumi, bagi dirimu, bagi Shikamaru …."_

"_Kau menang, Kurenai."_

_Asap rokok itu tidak jadi mengudara. Alhasil, Kurenai membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada dada bidang Asuma. Mereka kembali bercanda tawa—membicarakan masa depan yang indah. Tentang bagaimana hidup mereka telah begitu lengkap dengan kehadiran sang putra. Pembicaraan yang hangat, tetapi terasa begitu memilukan._

"_Auuuh …." Shikamaru menangkat kedua tangannya—membuat Kurenai dan Asuma berhenti berbicara dan memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada sang bayi._

"_Gendonglah dia, Asuma."_

"_Ha! Ha! Baik, baik. Asal dia tidak menjambak janggutku saja seperti tempo hari."_

_Tubuh Shikamaru berpindah dari tangan Kurenai ke tangan Asuma diiringi dengan tawa yang menenangkan hati. Namun, belum sampai perpindahan itu sempurna, mendadak Shikamaru merasa tertarik gravitasi dan terjatuh. _

_Ia tidak benar-benar terjatuh pada akhirnya. Ia bahkan bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Dan begitu ia mendongak, ia bukan lagi menemukan Asuma dan Kurenai._

_Sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan rambut diikat kuncir kuda. Tangan gadis itu perlahan terulur ke arah Shikamaru seolah hendak menutup matanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran, tapi gadis itu kemudian menarik kembali tangannya._

"_Jurusan Astronomi__—j__urusan yang mempelajari tentang antariksa, makhluk-makhluk di luar bumimu ini… ya! Jurusan itu! Itu tujuanmu!"_

_Gadis itu berkata dalam suatu suara dan kata-kata yang familiar. Shikamaru yakin, ia pernah mendengar kata-kata yang membangkitkan nostalgia ini sebelumnya. Ia tahu pasti siapa gadis di hadapannya. Ia tahu pasti apa yang gadis itu harapkan darinya._

_Air mata mendadak mengalir di kedua belah pipi Shikamaru._

"Wasurenaide ne_!__—Jangan lupa.__"_

_Shikamaru menggeleng perlahan. Sekali itu, ia menyambut uluran tangan si gadis yang saat itu lebih tinggi darinya dan menggenggamnya erat._

_Lamat-lamat, Shikamaru menjawab, _

"_Aku tidak akan pernah lupa."_

.

.

.

Kenangan yang berada di balik kenangan itu membuat Shikamaru membuka mata dengan heran. Alisnya mengernyit pertanda tak paham. Segala sesuatunya seolah tak masuk akal.

Perlahan, Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjang. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Mau tidak masuk akal pun, masa lalunya adalah nyata. Dan masa lalu itulah yang telah membantu Shikamaru untuk mencapai dirinya yang sekarang. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bersyukur.

Bersyukur bahwa ia masih hidup—bersyukur bahwa buminya masih utuh seperti sedia kala.

Bersyukur bahwa segalanya sudah usai.

"Sial." Ia mendecak. "Katanya, _gratitude makes sense of your past, brings peace for today, and creates vision for tomorrow_. Tapi kenapa dalam kasusku, tetap saja semua abu-abu?"

Shikamaru menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal, rasanya masih ada yang tidak tepat.

Memang, tidak ada keributan besar yang terjadi karena hancurnya sebagian besar gedung fakultas. Ia juga seakan tidak dilibatkan; bahkan Asuma dan Kakashi hanya mengenalinya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa jenius di jurusan astronomi. Semua benar-benar bersih seolah yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Yamanaka Ino—dia jelas bukan ilusi. Namun, apa perasaan yang gadis itu tinggalkan padanya … hanya sebatas khayalan semata?

"Lebih menyebalkannya … dia meninggalkanku begitu saja sebelum misteri ini terjawab. Sial!"

Umpatan kekecewaan Shikamaru terhenti tatkala ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Awalnya, Shikamaru hanya bisa memandangi benda kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia ingin mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Tapi toh akhirnya, ia turun dari kasurnya untuk mendengarkan apa mau si penelepon.

Nomor yang asing baginya.

"Halo?"

Tidak ada suara jawaban.

"Halo?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi.

Suara di seberang teleponnya terdengar kasak-kusuk tapi ia belum juga bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diinginkan si penelepon. Shikamaru masih menunggu beberapa saat sebelum kesabarannya habis. Saat ia hendak memutus sambungan teleponnya, mendadak ia mendengar suara.

"_Pssst_ … _pssttt_ …."

"Halo?" ulang Shikamaru. "Siapa di sana?"

Denging panjang membuat Shikamaru harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia sudah hendak mengancam akan mematikan sambungan saat ia akhirnya bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang lebih jelas,

"… _Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, bukan? … Bahkan suatu pertemuan yang terkesan tak masuk akal sekalipun …."_

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Siapa ini?"

"… _Keluarlah! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini!"_

_TUUUTTT—_

Sampai di sana, pembicaraan terputus. Meninggalkan Shikamaru dalam suatu kebingungan yang lain. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti, tapi suara yang barusan berbicara dengannya terdengar begitu jauh—sangat jauh. Meski menimbulkan suatu kerinduan tersendiri. Ia tidak mau menerka, ia terlalu takut untuk itu.

"… Ini … terlalu aneh."

Ia pun mengantongi ponselnya dan bergerak dengan malas-malasan ke arah pintu. Begitu pintu depannya terbuka, ia bisa mendengar pekikan seorang gadis yang nyaris terhantam pintunya.

"_Sorry_," ujar Shikamaru singkat tanpa mau repot-repot mengamati sosok si gadis. Pikirannya kala itu sudah berkutat ke _mini-market_ yang mungkin bisa ia kunjungi karena ia sudah terlanjur meninggalkan kamar. Daripada ia keluar kamar di malam hari tanpa tujuan?

"Hei! Tidak sopan sekali caramu mengatakannya! Lihat ke orangnya saat kau sedang meminta maaf!"

Suara itu ….

Langkah Shikamaru pun terhenti dan ia menoleh. Di hadapannya, berdiri sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan model ikatan kuncir kuda. Gadis itu berkulit kuning langsat dan tangannya ia letakkan dengan nyaman di pinggang.

Saat itu Shikamaru merasa bahwa penglihatannya bermasalah. Tapi, sosok di hadapannya itu … nyata, 'kan?

"… _Bahkan tidak akan ada orang lain yang sama sepertiku. Aku hanya satu di dunia ini."_

"_Kau mau mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa di dunia akan ada satu-dua orang yang mirip denganmu?"_

"_Mirip bukan berarti sama__,__'__kan? _Mendokuse_."_

"Apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tangannya bahkan kini terangkat ke wajahnya yang tampak begitu memesona—meskipun bagian mata kanannya terhalang oleh poni panjang.

Shikamaru menelan ludah dan menggeleng.

"Kau … penghuni baru di sini?"

"Oh, ya. Begitulah." Sejenak, gadis itu tampak melupakan amarahnya. Seulas senyum yang membuat Shikamaru tak bisa melepaskan pandangan tertoreh di wajahnya. "Aku anak jurusan botani. Semester awal. Sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku, tapi kupikir, hidup sendiri akan jauh lebih menyenangkan!"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

Belum berakhir. Ceritanya bahkan mungkin baru akan dimulai. Meski masih terlalu dini untuk menyebutnya takdir, tapi mungkin pula ini bukan sekadar kebetulan—

_Love is our destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone—we find it with another._

—biarkan tangan Dewi Cinta bekerja untuk mengatur benang merahnya. Pertemuan kalian di masa lampau, pertemuan kalian di saat ini … keping-keping _puzzle_ yang sempat berantakan perlahan akan tertata rapi kembali.

Dengan satu keputusan yang tepat. _Tanpa perlu melupakan segala keajaiban yang telah terjadi_.

Inilah halaman baru baginya yang bisa ia torehkan sederet kata untuk menyelesaikan satu misteri. _Well_, bumi masih berputar, Yamanaka Ino yang ia kenal sudah meninggalkan bumi dan kembali ke planet asalnya, Shikamaru pun tidak bisa terus-terusan berdiam di satu tempat, bukan?

"Nara Shikamaru," ujar Shikamaru ringan.

"Eh?" Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata—tampak tak begitu mendengar perkataan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menghela napas sebelum tersenyum miring. Lalu, ia pun berjalan santai ke arah Shikamaru dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku …."

.

.

.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p><em>AN_ :

- _Quotes from _Melody Beattie: _Gratitude makes sense of your past, brings peace for today, and creates vision for tomorrow_

- _Quotes __from _Thomas Merton: _Love is our destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone—we find it with another._

… _FINALLY_! _FINALLY_ SODARA-SODARAAA! AIAAAHH! FF EXTRATERRESTRIAL AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGAAA! _WOHOOOO_! *loncat-loncat tebar bunga*

Ya, ampun, udah berapa tahun sejak ff ini pertama kali _publish_, ya? Maafkan saya yang sangat amat lama sekali dalam meng-_update_. Maaf juga kalau ada penurunan kualitas penulisan dan cerita. _I've tried my best to finish it the way it should finish_. Moga-moga semua cukup terhibur dengan ff EXTRATERRESTRIAL ini :')

Jujur, ini ff paling nguras otak pas bikinnya. Alurnya bikin aku njelimet sendiri dan di tengah-tengah, saya sempet yang ngerasa, 'Aduuuh! Apa sih yang udah aku bikin iniii?!' Tapi syukurlah, akhirnya saya berhasil juga nyelesein ff ini.

Di _chapter_ terakhir ini, saya mau ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama **semua yang udah baca**, sabar nunggu dan ngikutin dari awal cerita ini sampai akhir (_including __**silent reader**_), para _**reviewer**_ sekalian, juga yang udah **nge-**_**fave**_ dan **nge-**_**follow**_ cerita ini. Dih, tanpa kalian udah lama aku meregang nyawa (?) terhadap ff ini. T^T

Selanjutnya, aku balesin dulu _review non login_, ya. Yang login saya bales via PM langsung :')

**Kaname**: _thank you_! Iya, ini nggak terlalu lama kan _update_-nya? :3

**Rerec Aozora**: Rereee-_chaaan_! Ke mana aja dikaaau? Lagi sibuk banget yaah? Uhuhuhu ;A; _thank you_ udah nyempatin baca n _review_ yah, _Dear_. Kangen iiih~ #_hughug Anyway_, masama yah, say. _Sorry for the typo_, ehee! Berarti mata udah agak jereng :') iya, sama nih aku juga bingung (?) tapi moga-moga _chapter_ terakhir ini udah memberi pencerahan yaah XD

**NSLovers**: sama kok, ini juga ketinggian buat otak aku, udah ngepul-ngepul ini otak saking panasnya _ _anyway_, selamat membaca chapter terakhirnya! :D

_Done_. _Last but not least_, _please give this story a review (especially for the final chapter). Your opinions, your thoughts, constructive criticisms are very much welcomed and appreciated indeed! :D_

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
